


nothing comes of wishing on stars

by brandflakeeee



Series: a night like this [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Girls with Guns, also everyone is human, and orpheus is a poor boy in love, eurydice is hades assistant, persephone is a singer, probably some violence and other usual stuff that comes with the era, the 1920s/mob boss au that's been in my head since i saw the article comparing hades to a mob boss, yoU KNEW IT WAS COMING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: it was a world of gods and men.and brother, thus begins the tale of hades and persephone.





	1. road to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'How Long' from the Hadestown soundtrack. The songs used in this chapter are two songs by the lovely Caro Emerald (seriously, give her a listen she's the whole vibe for this story) and of course, "Our Lady of the Underground'.

“You’re walking too fast. I can’t keep up.”

 

Mr. Hades glanced back at the girl half running to keep up with his lengthy strides, her umbrella bobbing up and down. He shifted his own umbrella to the opposite arm and slowed, giving Eurydice time to catch up while avoiding the growing puddles. Rain had been falling since late afternoon and continued well after dark, leaving the city glittering and damp like a bright gemstone in the deepest pits of a mine. A far cry better than it usually was.

 

“Is it much further?”

 

“No.” He murmured, making an abrupt left. The path was seared into his mind, an easy walk from where he’d parked. The alleyway was narrow and thin and entirely nondescript, and he saw Eurydice hesitate at the entrance. 

 

“When you became my assistant I swore you would be safe. You will continue to be so.” 

 

“Right. Sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing.”

 

“Sor-yes sir.”

 

His lips twitched briefly. For all her appearance of a fragile young flower, Eurydice had more than once proven herself time and again as an assistant, and a loyal associate. A fire existed within her that Hades hadn’t found in many other people; while old friends he’d known for years had been ignored for the coveted role of his associate, he’d secretly delighted in the discourse it created when he’d appointed Eurydice. She was good - sometimes too good, which wasn’t the best sort of heart to have in his business. But she managed and that was enough.

 

Avoiding another deep pool of collected water, he ducked beneath the narrow awning of a rusted door, lowering his umbrella and shaking the drops free of it’s fabric. Eurydice pressed herself against the wall and did the same. He rapped against the door sharply - almost immediately a small opening at eye level jerked open, a pair of dark eyes peering out at him. 

 

“Good evening, Denlas.”

 

“Welcome back, sir.”

 

The door opened inward and he led Eurydice into the dimly lit hall beyond. A rather large man, Denlas, shut the door behind them. Hades gave him a nod of thanks and headed for the stairs at the end of the hall. Music, conversation, and laughter floated up from below in small waves between pockets of heavy smoke and incense. He removed his gloves as he went, emerging into a small entryway before the basement room opened up into a far more considerably well lit establishment. 

 

Tables were scattered around the room on gleaming tiled floors, with long plush couches against walls covered in elegant works of art. There was a larger open area where there was a small crowd dancing and just beyond, a raised stage with a myriad of spotless instruments gathered. A long bar took up an entire wall to the left, bottles of every sort on shelves behind it. Alcohol flowed easily within goblets and glasses and all in all, the speakeasy was just as he’d left it.

 

“Whoa.” Eurydice murmured. “This is amazing.”

 

“Welcome to  _ Olympus _ .” Hades tucked his gloves into his pocket, handing his umbrella to one of the men in uniform by the door. They took Eurydice’s as well, who looked entirely lost among the almost glittering room. He’d never understand why she preferred to wear that tattered coat when he knew well enough he paid her plenty to find something more  _ suitable _ . Hades learned long ago, however, not to ask. For all the fire Eurydice had, Hades had been on the end of that temper more than once and it left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“My brother’s pride and joy.”

 

He refused the urge to sneer at the last, but his lips curled of their own accord.

 

“Does he know you’re here?”

 

“No, but he will.” His gaze landed on an elegant, beautiful woman standing near the bar with golden hair and olive toned skin that seemed to nearly gleam in the flickering oil lamps. Her lips curled faintly at the edges when her bright eyes met his, and she tilted her head toward a back hall. He gave a vague nod and the woman turned, disappearing toward where he knew there to be a gambling den in the back. Of course they’d be there.

 

“What are we doing here again?”

 

“Responding to a letter.” Hades murmured, the pair of them skirting around the rest of the room. He blended in seamlessly with the shadows, moving quietly through the din of the room. Eurydice was half a step behind, her head nearly on a pivot with how quickly she looked from one direction to the other. It was the first time he’d brought her along on this sort of thing; normally their work did not leave the office.

 

_ Olympus _ was not his favorite place, but at least his brother had taste. Not to mention a head for business, given the place was often packed on most nights and didn’t empty until the early morning hours. A place they had built together, he and his two brothers, though Hades can’t find any marks of his own touch left in the drum. It was far too  _ bright _ now. Too golden, like someone had dipped the entire speakeasy in liquid amber. It held not a trace of the dark den it had started out as with a few tables and the mismatched chairs where they’d drank questionable liquor bootlegged from the north. 

 

At the corner of the bar closest to the stage, he slid into a chair half obscured by the shadow of the lighting. Eurydice hopped up onto the stool beside him. 

 

“Order whatever you want. It goes on my tab. Just make sure I’m not scooping you up in a shovel by the end of it.” He crooked a finger to one of the bar boys, who was there immediately. Thin and lanky with a soft face, he looked vaguely terrified of Hades, who always prized himself on his ability to put the fear of gods into others with a look alone. Then his gaze fell to Eurydice, and Hades could practically see the boy  _ melt _ . 

 

Eurydice was a pretty young girl, but not for his tastes. She got noticed quite a lot and he half expected her to brush the boy off, but when he looked up and saw her equally melted expression, he sighed. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Can I, uh, get you something to drink?”

 

“Surprise me.” Eurydice smiled in kind to the boy, who nodded once then glanced at Hades. 

 

“For uh, you sir?”

 

“Whiskey, neat.”

 

“Right away.”

 

The boy scrambled away. Hades immediately turned to his young assistant. 

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“When have you known me to do that?” She gave a cheeky, toothy smile. Hades rolled his eyes.

 

“Always, actually.”

 

“Were I not very fond of this job, Mr. Hades, I’d hit you.”

 

He chuckled, his attention drawn away by movement a few feet away. A band was gathering up on stage. A trio of women, elegant and beautiful in a very strange sort of way. They wore matching dresses and took up places at different instruments. A strange combination for the strange women, though apparently they were a regular performance because none of the crowd looked bothered by their oddness. If anything, it drew more attention to the stage. They tuned their instruments, settling in for a set. 

 

A man he recognized stepped out onto stage to the microphone wearing a smile all too familiar.

 

“Time to get this show on the road, folks.” He hummed, and the speakeasy audience applauded almost immediately. Hades arched a brow at him, who ate the attention up like a man starved of food. Always a ham, Hermes had been. Soaked up a crowd like a sponge who couldn’t get enough water to fill it’s pores. Another one who had remained in the time Hades had spent away; Hermes was flighty at best on most days so to see him there was surprising. So at ease, too. Right at home.

 

“It is my  _ absolute _ delight to introduce our favorite summertime sunshine,  _ Persephone _ !”

 

Hades felt his soul leave his body.

 

The woman who stepped out on stage was beautiful. Stunning. Dark skin, copper hair, and eyes the color of liquid amber. She swayed with a purpose, playfully bumping Hermes by the hip as they traded places at the microphone. She wore a fur coat buttoned up to her neck, giving the illusion that she had nothing on beneath. She was young, but not still a  _ girl _ . She had a full figure beneath that coat, settled atop legs as long as a gazelle. Her smile was infectious almost, and the crowd that evening were already leaning forward in their seats. 

 

“I don’t know about y’all, but I could certainly use a drink!” Her voice was unique, loud, and somehow fitting for her. A waiter brought her a glass of wine with a flourish and she grinned over the lip of the glass. “Thanks, brother. Now, who’s ready for some summertime to shake off that rain?”

 

The music began, she opened her mouth, and he felt the floor fall away beneath him.

 

Her voice was like honey, lilting through the melodies played the the trio of women. He couldn’t concentrate on any of the lyrics, just the way her voice gave them life.

 

She sure as hell hadn’t been there when he’d left some months ago, and yet the crowd seemed to be familiar and well acquainted with her. The mood of the entire room seemed to have shifted into something that made his hair stand on end and not in the bad sort of way. 

 

“...  _ But underneath the mask I see the skin of a man, smooth and seductive who's really got a plan. It's drawing me in, magnetically to you. You haven't got forever, but I got that too _ . . . “

 

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from her the entire time she performed. She hadn’t come off the stage and yet had the audience in the palm of her hand with relative ease, commanding the room like she owned it. She could have, for all he knew. Something akin to desire coiled deep in his belly, catching him off guard. 

 

The music shifted, changed, and the pace picked up into another song. She tore away the fur coat she wore to reveal a stunning dress of the brightest emerald green with beading and fringe that moved with every curve of her body, every hop or step she gave as she threw herself into this new tempo with an upbeat madness that enraptured him even more. The woman, Persephone, leapt off stage then and moved about the room between the dancing couples, the tables, singing and dancing and infecting everyone she came near to do the same. 

 

She drew relatively close to where he and Eurydice sat and he met her gaze, briefly. 

 

_ “How many times have I been waiting by the door to hear these chimes? To hear that someone debonair has just arrived and opened up to see my world before my eyes . . .” _

 

Oh,  _ shit _ .

 

She smiled something not entirely innocent at him without dropping a single word in her song, continuing her circle around the room. Dragging people up to dance. Infusing an intoxicating happiness that seemed to radiate through everyone in the audience that had nothing to do with the illegal alcohol flowing from the glasses. 

 

“I want to sing like that.” He vaguely heard Eurydice murmur when he turned to grab his whiskey and lift it to his lips. It burned, and when he turned his attention back to Persephone, she was looking directly at him again. He couldn’t read her expression which was both infuriating and terrifying - something she seemed to pick up on even with the distance between them. His fingers twitched against his glass and her smile only grew. She lifted her glass in a mock toast as she finished her song and drained the last of the wine within. 

 

Hades tilted his glass toward her in return, and Eurydice made a noise.

 

“Are you  _ flirting _ ?”

 

He nearly choked.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You can’t keep your eyes off her. I saw. Who can, though? She’s amazing.” Eurydice grinned triumphantly. “You should talk to her.”

 

“I pay you to assist me, not to goad me into reckless behavior.”

 

“I’m assisting you to find yourself a lady.”

 

“ _ Assist _ yourself in saying more than two words to that bar boy and  _ then _ we’ll talk.” He remarked, and was vaguely delighted in the shade of red Eurydice went. It silenced her nonetheless, just in time for another to speak up from his right over the rise of another song rom the beautiful sunshine on the stage.

 

“They’re up in the office.” Hermes said, leaning on his cane with an amused expression at Hades. 

 

“Good to see you too.” Hades rumbled. Hermes only smiled.

 

“Don’t shoot the messenger. You’re the one who came here, after all. Didn’t have to.”

 

“You and I both know that I did.” It was difficult, to not look at the stage again where Persephone was singing. If Hermes noticed, he said nothing. 

 

“Go on, then. I’ll keep your friend here company.” He grinned at Eurydice. “The name’s Hermes, girl.”

 

“Eurydice.” She replied over the rim of her glass of whatever the hell the bar boy had brought her. She grimaced at the taste, trying to hide it. Hades ignored it, ignored her, and ignored Hermes as he drained the last of his own glass and stood. The hair on the back of his neck was standing again and when he turned, Persephone was staring again. As if she was unable to keep her gaze from him. But it was her who looked away first, her vibrant expression turned on another member of the audience. Perhaps he’d imagined it, then. Part of him wished he’d had - but what good would it do? He was not a school boy with an errant crush. Beautiful as the lady Persephone was, it wouldn’t do. He couldn’t.

 

He wove through the audience toward the back hall; there was a set of stairs that led up separate of the main entrance to a small loft of an office. Still opulent in design of course, because his brother would have nothing less than luxury. Every bit of marble and stone and gilded tile made Hades all the more irritated, all of it bubbling forth when he simply walked through the door at the top of the stairs instead of bothering to knock.

 

Poseidon stood near the windows of the elegant office, watching the dismal weather beyond. Tall and broad shouldered, the only hint that some time had passed since their last meeting was the new dapples of gray flecked in his otherwise dark hair and down into his perfectly cut facial hair. He turned as Hades entered and afforded his unchanging tight lipped smile in greeting. 

 

Zeus himself sat behind the great desk, an imposing figure even seated. Time had come for him, though. His hair had gone almost entirely grey, his usual unruly beard just the same shade. Dark, deep set eyes settled on him. If he was trying to pull a power move by sitting behind that grand desk, it had no effect on him. 

 

Hades always enjoyed how different they all looked, despite their kinship. He could often pretend not to be related one bit to either of the conniving bastards and that suited him just fine.

 

There was a third figure in the room, standing by the desk. The stunning woman he had nodded to when he'd first arrived. Unlike the other two men, she wore a genuine and kind expression and moved to greet him.

 

"Hera." Hades rumbled. "You're looking lovely."

 

"It's good to see you." She murmured. "Don't let these two trouble you too much."

 

Hades chuckled. 

 

"When have I ever?"

 

She squeezed his arm, before she moved to leave, the three brothers left alone in the office. None of them spoke, not immediately, letting the silence build. Hades sighed and moved to help himself to a drink at the sidebar on the far wall. If only he could have stayed to listen to Persephone sing.

 

It would be a very, very long night. 

 

\---

 

"Bless you, Orpheus. You’re a saint.” 

 

Persephone had made her way over to the bar in between her sets, while the Fates played on in instrumentals. As every he did every night, Orpheus was ready and waiting with a glass of water and a smaller glass of whiskey, both of which Persephone took with a smile at the bar boy’s direction. He barely noticed, she noted. His gaze kept flickering back to the girl sitting with Hermes, who had taken the place of the handsome stranger practically undressing her from across the room.

 

Not that she wasn’t used to such looks. She got them frequently from some of the usual crowd, and it was easy to play off. That man’s steel eyes, however, had made something spark low in her belly and in her chest. Strange, he’d looked. Devilishly handsome in those dark pinstripes. She’d never seen him before and yet something had seemed familiar; it had taken her until after he’d left to realise how much he looked like Zeus and Poseidon - and yet entirely different. She knew without asking who he was then, and her attraction had not diminished in the slightest. 

 

“You best watch out, sister. You’ll steal hearts with those songs.” Hermes had noticed her finally, drawing her into the conversation with the bright eyed young girl who looked slightly out of place. 

 

“Nah, I’m not interested in stealing hearts.” She sipped at her water, smiling warmly to the girl. “We haven’t met, have we?”

 

“Eurydice.” She supplied. “You were amazing. Your voice, the way you perform - I wish I could do that.”

 

“You sing, Eurydice?” Persephone tilted her head. “Always looking for new acts, Hermes is.”

 

“I don’t think Mr. Hades would appreciate me taking a night job.” She muttered, looking into her mostly untouched drink. Persephone chanced a glance at Orpheus, who seemed enraptured by this Eurydice almost entirely. In her time at the  _ Olympus _ she’d never seen him have such eyes or a girl before. 

 

“What Hades doesn’t know, he won’t mind.” Persephone mused. “That the man you’re with?”

 

“Yes. Well, not  _ with _ him. We’re not - he’s just my boss and absolutely nothing else.” She stumbled a bit over her words, talking loudly. Persephone vaguely wondered if she was trying to establish that she was free as a bird for Orpheus to hear. He’d heard, alright. Her lips twitched as she drained the rest of her water, turning her attention to the whiskey glass instead. She was protective of Orpheus in a way; he’d come into the speakeasy almost on accident when she’d first been performing and they’d bonded over poetry and music. He played, sometimes, but never publically. When Persephone was rehearsing or he didn’t think anyone could hear on whatever stringed thing he played. He’s damn good, even Persephone thought. 

 

“At least enjoy tonight, then.” Persephone decided on as a response, glancing to Hermes who looked like a cat who got the cream for whatever reason she didn’t want to find out. Eurydice nodded once, hiding another shy glance from Orpheus before her attention resumed on Hermes. Persephone slipped behind Eurydice’s back and snapped to get Orpheus’ attention.

 

“Don’t come on too strong. You’ll scare her away.” Persephone warned under her breath to him, leaning over the bar until her feet were nearly off the ground. “She’s cute.”

 

“You think she’d have a drink with me?”

 

“Well, she’s sitting at a bar and drinking the drink you gave her. Ain’t that the same thing?” She grinned at the young boy, who shot her a withering look. Persephone laughed brightly. “Just gotta ask her. Never know until you do.”

 

Something at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced over; Hera, slipping back into the room from upstairs. Where Mr. Hades had gone to. Family business, then. Which always intrigued Persephone. Zeus had taken her in as a young girl after her mother’s death and while they shared no real relation, he’d been a father to her all the same. Hera was nice enough too; it’d been Hera who’d fought for Persephone when she’d ventured interest in singing at the speakeasy. This Hera now, however, looked troubled. Which was never a good sign; it generally meant Zeus was doing something stupid or worrisome. Both, if it was a real bad day.

 

Orpheus had been called upon by another customer, and Eurydice and Hermes had fallen back into conversation. In a heartbeat she made a decision to duck around the corner of the bar in the direction Hera had come from. The hall was dimly lit, a lull in the noise between the speakeasy and the quiet murmurings of the large room in the back where the gambling tables were. Stairs leading up split the hall in half, and Persephone made her way up them without so much as a single click of a heel. There were a small series of rooms there, notably the boss’s office where the door was shut and she could hear the low rumble of voices beyond. Not shouting yet, so a slight success, but from what Persephone knew of Zeus and Poseidon's feuds, adding a third brother would only incite further ire.

 

Persephone didn’t condone trouble of course, but she’d sure as hell watch it unfold. Or listen, rather, as the door was closed and the frosted windows kept her from seeing inside. Instead, she pressed against the wall beside the door - she knew it swung out and if one or all of them came billowing out in a rage she’d be hidden by the door. Mostly. Not that she’s afraid of any of them. Even Hades, tall, dark, and brooding as he looks. Half the city feared him and that was on rumors only. Not her, though. 

 

Zeus ran the speakeasy, Poseidon had partnered with Dionysus to take care of the booze, but Hades - he was the one out of the three to get his hands dirty, she knew. A businessman who’s  _ business _ was ensuring the underbelly of the city stayed in control by whatever means needed. He’d never come to the speakeasy before, though, which made her both curious and worried. 

 

She pressed her ear to the wall, straining to listen to the voices beyond.

 

_ “. . . . getting out of control and it needed stopped.” _ That was Zeus, she knew immediately. 

 

_ “And you need me to take care of it.”  _ That deep rumble like gravel must have been Hades. Deep, quiet, dark. The sort of voice she imagined a man like him having. Not that Persephone often imagined men. 

 

_ “We know you operate under the radar, and can take care of it before it becomes a bigger issue than it already is.” _

 

_ “Why shouldn’t I let you two handle it since you’re oh-so-powerful? And, I believe, you started it.”  _ Persephone put a hand over her mouth and nose to stifle a snort at Hades’ retort. 

 

_ “We tried. And failed.” _

 

Failed? Failed what? Her brows furrowed. 

 

_ “What do I get in return?” _

 

A long silence followed until Persephone wasn’t sure they were going to speak at all. 

 

_ “Anything you want. Name your price.” _

 

She heard Hades chuckle darkly through the wood.

 

_ “I’ll let you know when I look into the situation more. The more work it requires the higher the price. I’ll send my bill after it’s done.” _

 

Silence, again.

 

Then, footsteps.

 

Persephone swore quietly, but knew she couldn’t quite get away. Without any other options, she pressed herself flat against the wall behind the door, half holding her breath. The door swung open seconds later and came to rest a few inches in front of her nose, so close it nearly made her go cross eyed. The footsteps had stopped, briefly, on the other side of the door and she tried to remember not to breathe, not to make a sound. 

 

The footsteps continued on half a second later, and she saw Hades’ brood frame heading down the stairs. She let out the breath she’d been holding when the door slammed shut suddenly and she flinched; one of the two still inside had shut it. Using her chance, Persephone hot-footed it back down the stairs. Her next set would be starting up soon anyway. No one would know she’d been nosy, though getting to the bottom of whatever situation they were in would take more digging. There were a million possibilities, each one more dangerous and strange than the last. Letting her imagination go wild wouldn’t provide answers, though. 

 

The noise of the speakeasy washed over her as she stepped back into the main room, as if she’d never left. The Fates were just finishing up their last song judging by the sound, and she was due to start back up. Hermes and Eurydice both were gone from the bar, and for that matter so was Orpheus. She frowned, but it was brief. Why should she care? 

 

Yet, she did. Something heavy had settled in the pit of her stomach. Something no good was happening and she had the urge to find out what.

 

Easily as a mask she plastered her smile back on her face, tossed her hair back, and hopped back onstage when she heard the first few notes of her next set of songs start up. No Hermes to introduce her - the crowd knew her by now. They always knew her. 

 

“I can give you what it is you crave,” she purred into the microphone with a grin. “A little something from the good old days . . . “

 

She felt in power on stage. All eyes on her, the ones not dancing or mooning at their dates. Listening to her sing her songs, perform her routines. It certainly beat staying home doing more  _ womanly _ things, as Zeus had once put it before she’d told him where to put it. She’d never been much for that side of life; no, she preferred it here. Underneath the warm lights and fueled with questionable liquor. 

 

“. . . allow me to introduce myself . . . .” 

 

Her gaze swept the room, and landed on Hades. He was alone, without the girl, and his gaze was straight on her. Persephone let herself stare, lips curling up at the corners. He didn’t smile in return, simply watched. And she gave him something to watch.

 

She always threw herself into her performances, drawing in her audience. Hades seemed no different and she didn’t want him to be. She  _ wanted _ to draw him in. She didn’t know why. The urge was there, though. No denying it. A pull in her gut that almost made her walk right up to him like she’d nearly done earlier when he’d been at the bar. Her fingers tightened on her microphone and kept herself rooted to the spot as she sang, losing herself in the music the Fates behind her were playing. 

 

Someone offered her out a glass and she took it, tearing her gaze away from Hades. By the time she looked back, he was gone. Melted into the damn shadows like some spectre. Something else settled in her gut, though it took her well into her next song to realize what.

 

Disappointment. 

 

Hades would be her best bet at answers, probably. To whatever was going on. Zeus sure as hell wouldn’t tell her, and she trusted his brother about as far as she could throw him. Hades though - something about those eyes told her he would be different than either of his brothers. 

 

Alcohol flowed and the night wore on, the crowd enduring well into the night as they usually did. Persephone finished her songs in the early hours of the morning, thrumming with both the energy of the high and the usual exhaustion that came after. The cool night air against her face felt like a splash of cold water, instantly revitalizing her as she stepped into the narrow alley beyond the door of the speakeasy after Denlas bade her good night. It had stopped raining, but everything was still damp and wet and pooled in divets in the pavement. Her garden would have gotten a good watering, at least. 

 

She stepped out of the alley and onto the quiet street. The city was quieter in the early morning hours, before the sunrise but well after midnight. She missed the fields in the countryside where she’d grown up. Everything in the city felt artificial at best. At home she’d had fields and gardens to run through, her mother’s green thumb undeniable. Here is concrete and glass and claustrophobia. 

 

“Is it safe for you to walk home on your own?”

 

Persephone nearly tripped in her steps along the paved walkway, a shiver trailing up her spine. 

 

“Araid someone dark and dangerous is gonna come around the corner and hurt me?” She inquired after a moment, twisting her head. 

 

Hades was nearly silent as he stepped up beside her. Eurydice was nowhere to be found. 

 

“There are plenty of dark and dangerous people out at night.”

 

“Including you?” Her lips curled in a flicker of a grin. “Did you follow me?”

 

“No.” He spoke at once, frowning. “I waited.”

 

“Stalking, then.” She remarked dryly. “You could’ve just asked to walk me home.”

 

“I never said anything about that.”

 

“No, but I did.” Persephone looped her arm through his without second thought and took off on her walk, giving him no choice but to fall into step beside her. “You’re a strange one, Mr. Hades.”

 

“Certainly not the first I’ve been told that. Quite curious how you know me already.”

 

“I have my ways. My means.” She grinned. “You want me to autograph anything for you? Normally that’s what my other fans want.”

 

“I am not a fan.”

  
“Oh,  _ and _ a liar. Definitely dark and dangerous.”


	2. come home with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hades doesn't know how the hell he ended up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an excuse for me to write prime persephone/hades interactions to set up some stuff later in this fic. also, don't forget you can find me on tumblr at ourladyoftheundcrground.tumblr.com where i am absolutely accepting fic requests!

Hades prided himself on a sense of rationality and poise. Despite the darker side of his business and work, he composed himself as a gentleman without fail. Always sided with common sense and an intelligence developed over his many years. 

 

So he didn’t exactly know  _ what the hell _ he was doing inside Persephone’s apartment.

 

The rain had come down without warning, drenching them both in a matter of seconds. He hadn’t had time to argue before she was dragging him into the lobby of an apartment building and into the lift. He’d blinked, and suddenly he was inside her apartment standing near the stove to dry his clothes. Persephone had disappeared and returned in a dried off dress and was furiously rubbing a towel across her hair with a scowl, sending the curls flying in every direction.

 

“I’d offer you a change of clothes, but I don’t think you’d fit in my dresses.” She remarked as Hades stood with his back to the heated stove. It would do. He really should’ve left already, made some excuse to return to his own home. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Not when she kept looking at him like that - which, granted, seemed to be her usual neutral expression which made it all the worse. 

 

“I appreciate the offer all the same. I’m sure they look more lovely on you.” 

 

Her lips twitched and she flung her hair back out of her face. She had another towel that she offered out to him. Hades took it, drying his face and hair a bit more gingerly than she’d treated her own. As he did, she busied herself around him in the kitchenette to put a kettle on to boil.

 

“I don’t have the fancy booze but I got tea that’ll warm you to your bones.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“It’s no trouble. It’s what I usually do when I get home at night. Ain’t the first time I’ve been caught in a downpour either.” She mused, leaning back against the counter across from him. Studying him. Hade couldn’t fathom what for. Had his hair gone unruly in his attempts to dry it off, perhaps? No, she was looking at his face, as if searing his mug into some invisible folder in her mind. Those liquid amber eyes took every inch of him in. He could see her mind working, turning, and he was almost afraid to ask. 

 

He did, anyway.

 

“You’ve had that look on your face since you left. Clearly you want to ask something.”

 

Persephone tilted her head, lips twitching at the corners. 

 

“Just thinking.” She remarked. “I’d never seen you before tonight. At the club. Why?”

 

“I tend to avoid crossing paths with my brothers.” 

 

“Everyone knows that. But you were there tonight. In the office.”

 

Hades arched a brow at the woman across from him. So she’d either been following him or listening in. Both of which seemed entirely plausible, given the hesitation in her voice. 

 

“It isn’t polite to eavesdrop.”

 

Persephone mirrored his expression with an arched brow as if challenging him to berate her for it. He isn’t nearly so stupid to do so. There’s a sharp fire in Persephone, clear and present. 

 

“My brothers have work for me is all.”

 

“What sort of work?”

 

“You’re awfully nosy, you know.”

 

“If I’m in danger, don’t I deserve to know?”

 

That gave him pause. Frowning, Hades turned to face the stove to let the heat warm his front and try to rid more of the water from his clothes. Her apartment was small, almost cost. One of many like it in the building. It looked lived in compared to his own home, pristine and clean. There were books scattered here in her home, paperwork for whatever wedged between some of the pages. A few knick knacks on shelves in the living room. There was a balcony too, but he couldn't quite see beyond the glass in the darkness beyond - just vague notions of greenery of all sorts.

 

"I doubt my brother would let anything happen to the songbird who draws his crowds in every night." Hades spoke carefully without turning around. 

 

It was a delicate situation. Not for the likes of her to be wrapped up in. A simple enough situation for him to deal with. Besides the law cracking down on booze, there was another group attempting to take over territory in the city that were becoming a bit more than a threat. He knew little about the situation besides what Zeus and Poseidon had told him; it needed further investigation - which he was doing absolutely none of, standing in the kitchen of a beautiful women's apartment he had no business being in.

 

"Bullshit."

 

He looked at her over his shoulder. 

 

"And if you tell me that language isn't lady-like, I'll throw you from the balcony."

 

Hades laughed. 

 

"You are something else, Persephone." He twisted back to face her, offering out the towel he'd given her. His fingers brushed across the floral embroidery, for the first time spotting the 'K' neatly coiled within. Strange. She took the towel with her other and tossed them into a corner vaguely toward the door to her bedroom. The kettle whistled then, and she set about fixing two steaming mugs of a dark, honeyed tea. 

 

"You know plenty about me." He rumbled, taking the mug she offered him. Not exactly his usual choice of beverage, but he wasn't sure he could deny her even if he wanted. The liquid was both bitter and sweet, a harmonious balance that he found enjoyable. 

 

"Daddy talks about you a lot."

 

He nearly choked. 

 

" _ Daddy _ ?"

 

"Oh, gods, not like that." Her nose wrinkled sharply. "Not a chance in hell. We ain't related. He just raised me up after momma died. Looked after me."

 

"He never mentioned you." He croaked, the hot tea scalding the back of his throat. She shrugged. 

 

"Fine by me. Easier if he's just my boss and not my guardian. Not that I need a guardian now. I'm a grown ass woman."

 

Oh, she was. He’d noticed that watching her on stage. She was younger than him of course (most were), but a woman grown more lovely than he’d ever seen. Far more beautiful than Hera ever thought - though he very much liked his body in one piece, so he would never dare to mention such a thought in front of her. Vain woman that his sister in law was.  

 

"And the monogram on those towels?" He asked, changing the subject quickly. Not that he was  _ embarrassed _ per se to be so enraptured by this woman before him, but his stomach was doing a dance that it had certainly not done before. He’d fancied women before of course, lovely beauties here or there that he’d held brief relationships with. Nothing lasting, always fleeting. He’d long since accepted his fate was to grow old and alone. He’d thrown himself into his work since, and hadn’t looked up.

 

Not until her.

 

"Kore. My name. Was my name. Persephone sounded better on stage."

 

"Kore." He echoed, trying out the name on his tongue. "It's interesting."

 

"It's  _ lame _ ." She huffed. "So don't use it."

 

"Why not? I like it."

 

"Then I'll stuff your mouth with a fur coat and give you concrete shoes." She said with a bright smile and he felt his stomach do the strange little dance.  _ Butterflies _ . He loathed to be reduced to such base emotion and yet - that smile of hers would light up a room. "Ain't that what you do?"

 

"You've listened to too many rumors." 

 

"I never put much faith in rumors. After all, they said you were a mean old man."

 

"You've only just met me."

 

"And I already know you're not as bad as they say." She curled her fingers around her mug as if to sleep the warmth from the porcelain. It was a difficult task not to take up those twitching fingers, to wrap them in his own. To wrap her in his embrace.  _ Get a handle on yourself _ , the voice in the back of his head reminded him. He swallowed back any remark, worried opening his mouth might launch a rather ineloquent series of sentences.

 

“You’re still avoiding my question.” She added, and he frowned.

 

“You’ve asked me many questions.”

 

“What sort of work does he have you doing? Dangerous sort?”

 

“You’re really not gonna let it go, are you?” He arched a brow. She shook her head in response, hiding an almost smug smile behind her cup of tea. He sighed sharply. “I don’t know much about it other than what I’ve been told. There’s a group in the city my brothers are worried about; they’ve been stirring up trouble and causing issues for some of Dionysus’ men getting liquor into the city.”

 

“You think they’ll come after your brothers, then?”

 

“Them, or me.” He continued. “Zeus says they’re a bit ruthless, but are good at covering their tracks. I need to rip them out, root and stem.”

 

“How?”

 

“I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

 

\---

 

Persephone’s brows furrowed neatly as she continued to sip at her tea. Territory wars weren’t pretty, she’d been told. Poseidon had mentioned them off-hand to her once, about when he, Zeus, and Hades had initially taken over the city unofficially. The war it had caused, scars both emotional and physical. She still didn’t know the whole story - perhaps she’d get Hades to tell her, eventually. Her gaze went back to his face where his own expression which looked clouded, uncertain. She hadn’t been involved in the politics of the underbelly before, only getting second-hand words here or there through broken conversations. 

 

The rumors about him, however, had been greatly twisted. She’d expected some cruel monster of a man - and yet here he stands in her apartment looking nothing more than a tired man who had far too much on his plate. Even though time had taken it’s toll, he was still mighty handsome and did things that made her stomach flutter. 

 

_ Don’t be stupid, you can’t. _ The voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like her momma’s spoke, and she told it to shut the hell up. 

 

“I really should be going.” Hades murmured in that low voice of his. The feeling of disappointment she’d felt earlier in the night came swirling back to the pit of her stomach.

 

“If you want help - with the research or just need company, I only perform at night.” She offered suddenly, and found those steely eyes leveled at her.

 

“I appreciate it. But I wouldn’t want you wrapped up in nasty business.”

 

“I’m not a fragile girl, Hades.” Persephone insisted. “Zeus tried to put me on a shelf and it didn’t turn out well. Don’t make the same mistake.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He gave a curt bow. “You deserve far better than that.” He gave a fleeting ghost of a smile instead. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll see myself out.”

 

“Nonsense. Come on.” She set her tea down and stepped forward to loop her arm back through his. He was warm from the stovetop, mostly dried. Beneath she could feel the soft ripple of his muscles; he was by no means a small man, just hidden beneath well tailored suits. They walked in silence to the door and into the lift beyond, descending down the floors to the lobby once more. There was something about him that was almost alluring, she’d found. Something that made her reluctant to part from him. That inherent darkness he seemed to carry, and those eyes. The ones that looked as if they’d seen more than their fair share of terrible things. 

 

She walked him to the door of the apartment lobby; the rain had stopped again. 

 

“Thank you, again.” He mused. “You’ve been very kind.”

 

“Anytime.” Persephone smiled softly. “Your place next time?” She tilted her head and he chuckled. 

 

“It only seems fair.” He offered out his hand, and Persephone took it to shake - or so she thought. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss along the back of her knuckles that made her stomach do one of those funny flips and her knees shake.  _ Damn _ . She was a woman grown and there she was, falling like a school girl with a crush. Her face grew warm. 

 

“I’m sure our paths will cross soon.” He added, releasing her fingers. “Goodnight, Persephone.”

 

“Goodnight, Hades. Don’t be a stranger.”

 

He gave that mysterious little smile of his and nodded once, before he set off down the stoop and along the sidewalk. She watched until he disappeared behind the corner of another building. The sun was just beginning to come up now, casting soft orange shadows across the city that made it appear as if it were on fire. It would be waking up soon, a cacophony of noise and smog and she intended to be asleep long before it had the chance to disturb her. She ascended back to her floor on her own, nearly tripping when she stepped back into her apartment. 

 

A black umbrella, forgotten and still dripping wet. She didn’t own a black umbrella - her own was missing, it’s floral greenery missing from the stand in the corner. He’d grabbed the wrong one.

 

And left his jacket, she noted when she crossed to put their used mugs away and saw the fabric folded on the back of one of her dining chairs. Had he really been so absorbed in his thoughts?

 

Or her?

 

_ Gives him an excuse to come back _ , the little voice in the back of her mind whispered and Persephone’s lips twitched. Perhaps the voice in her head had a point. It did make a perfect excuse to see him again, even if he seemed intent on keeping her out of underbelly affairs. 

 

She plucked the jacket up and tossed it over her arm, fingers trailing across the silky fabric. Soft. Luxurious. She’d never had anything quite so fine. Not that she needed it, in truth. She was fine with the simple things. Hades was clearly a man of means, right down to his suit jacket. Her fingertips traced the slim pinstripes down the front, pausing when something caught her attention sticking out of his pocket. A small rectangle of paper that was still slightly damp. A business card.

 

With an address. And his name. She gave a half grin. Perhaps she’d return his things to him in person, retrieve her umbrella. A small, hopeful part of her wondered if he’d left it on purpose for this reason. Logically she knew it unlikely, but it wouldn’t stop her. She tucked the business card neatly back into the pocket and hung the jacket to continue to dry out.

 

Her bed was calling her name, after all. She’d sort out Mr. Hades in the morning.

 

\---

 

“Where have you been?”

 

Hades inwardly sighed; running a hand across his face. 

 

“Contrary to popular belief, you do not need to know my whereabouts every moment of every hour of every day.” He muttered. Eurydice didn’t look convinced, folding her arms across her chest. 

 

“You made me drive your car home and I’ve been waiting for hours for you to get back. I could’ve been doing a whole slew of other things than sitting here like an idiot!”

 

“Like what? Spending the night with the boy?”

 

He delighted in the way his assistant’s ears turned a bright shade of red, spreading across her face. She thrust his keys at him with a scowl and a huff.

 

“Shut up.” She settled on as a reply, and he gave a laugh. 

 

“Not a chance.” His lips quirked and he offered out his umbrella - no, wait. Not his umbrella. His umbrella had never been such a hideous shade of chartreuse green; he hadn’t noticed in the early morning darkness what umbrella he’d grabbed as he left Persephone’s apartment. Eurydice blinked, before a rather knowing grin spread across her face. 

 

“Oh, you move fast.”

 

“It isn’t what you think.”

 

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say boss.” She chimed, happy to have the ability to turn the tables on him. “Are you going to see her again?”

 

“Depends. Are you going to see the boy again?”

 

“You leave Orpheus out of this.”

 

“First name basis now?” He mused. “I’m surprised you aren’t in his apartment.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” She snorted. “I’m going  _ home _ . And I’m sleeping in tomorrow so don’t expect me at the office until at least noon.”

 

She gave Hades no chance to argue as she darted off into the early morning light. He huffed at her retreating frame, glancing down at the umbrella in his hands again. An excuse to see her again, then. Perhaps without going to the speakeasy, where he felt like a stranger. A ghost among men, save her vibrant gaze. He curled his fingers tight around the umbrella with a smile to himself. 

 

Whatever game the Fates were playing, he’d become a willing pawn.


	3. epic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of violence in this chapter, but nothing graphic. also a shorter chapter because i wanted to get this one out. not my best work, but hang tight readers! i've got so much in store.

Most businesses operated out of standard storefronts or modest stalls along the streets. Selling food and jewelry and all sorts of treasures on top of groceries, clothing, and quite frankly literally anything else one could think of. 

 

Hades, however, found his business thrived elsewhere.

 

At the west side of the city were large, massive warehouses and factories. Half of them operated and half didn’t, leaving abandoned space to be repurposed. One had become a sort of  _ entrance _ to the underground market; beneath polished city streets laid an entire network grid of black market disposables and the like. Hades had started there, in the beginning, but had migrated to a refurbished warehouse two streets down from the black market entrance. His men guarded the entrance, of course, ensuring no one unsavory went below. 

 

The warehouse held large boxes and massive crates of various goods - all appearing in good legal standing. His warehouse was the stop between things coming into the city before they actually reached any consumers. Anything the shops sold came through him, and his men rooted through to ensure everything was in order. Nothing exciting, but it made quite a sum of money that allowed him to pursue other interests that were far less legal. His office sat above the warehouse floor, windows opened to the entire building so he could keep an eye on workers and shipments. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Hades.” Hecate greeted as he shut the office door behind him. Her smile was dark, eyes full of malice. A veritable shadow of a woman who had sort of appeared one day and he’d given a job to. She’d proven herself quite capable.

 

“Good morning.” He rumbled, and his gaze went to the other two in his office. Thanatos was a tall, gangly thin man dressed in coal black with equally black hair and a square patch that covered one of his eyes. He was a grizzly looking man, a few scars puckering the skin of his face. He didn’t speak much, but Hades had found his assistance invaluable as well. 

 

“And who is our guest?” He asked, of the man handcuffed to a chair in front of his desk. Hades sat behind the great oak desk after shedding his sunglasses and hat, hanging them up with his scarf and blazer. 

 

“A messenger.” Hecate answered, leering over the wisp of a man cowering in the chair. “Dino caught him and informed Thanatos, who intercepted.”

 

Dino being Dionysus of course, the man responsible for most of the illegal booze in the city - and  _ Olympus _ ’ major supplier. Hades leaned back in his chair and studied the man, the way his gaze darted around the sparsely decorated office. Looking for a way out, an excuse. Hecate withdrew a notepad from her jacket pocket and tossed it onto the desk. 

 

“Found this on him.”

 

Hades grabbed the notepad and began to flip through it.

 

“Notes on shipments, deliveries, where they’re going to be and when. Things only Dino would know - he’s been eavesdropping.” Hecate supplied. She was skirting the room like a shadow, a guarded sentry. She flicked the blinds down as she went, blocking views from the factory floor into the office. It grew dim except the faded lights hanging above their heads, casting long shadows across the worn floor. A fitting setting.

 

“You’ve been busy.” Hades murmured, turning his gaze back to the man. It wasn’t that he  _ enjoyed _ the submission of others, it was a needed evil of his lot in life. His brothers lived high and mighty in their speakeasy with beautiful women and booze; Hades had landed himself with most of the dirty work. While he’d tried desperately to escape it at first, he’d had no choice but to give into it before long. Embrace the darkness, as Zeus had once put it. Hecate had found him then, and Thanatos. Eurydice was relatively new to the operation - she’d cheerily volunteered for reasons unbeknownst to him. He did try to spare her from this sort of work, however; he’d let her have a day off today in anticipation of dealing with their  _ guest _ . 

 

“Look, I was only doing what I was paid for.” The man said, doing very well to hide the tremor in his voice. Hades gave a devilish grin. Intimidation always did work wonders. Especially on those whose loyalties could waver. 

 

“And who was paying you to get information?” He asked. The man did not respond, not immediately, simply cast his gaze down to the floor. “Too hard of a question to start with, I get it.” Hades debated. “What’s your name, boy?”

 

“Merc.” He muttered, not looking up. “I’m just the messenger.”

 

“Messengers are just as guilty. Especially running around with details like these.” Hades tossed the notepad back onto his desk. “You got a family, Merc?”

 

He gave a negative jerk of his head.

 

“Unfortunate. I’ve been known to give mercy.” Hades remarked, and stood without warning. Merc jumped slightly at the screech of his chair against the floor. “I may still give it. Tell me who’s paying you.”

 

“I don’t know. I get paid by an in-between.”

 

“Liar.” Thanatos hissed furiously, speaking for the first time. His hand dug into the boy’s shoulder sharply, threatening. Warning. 

 

“I mean it! I’ve never seen his face!”

 

“And yet you know it to be a man.” Hades mused, rounding the corner of his desk. He unbuttoned his cuffs as he went, rolling the sleeves neatly up to expose pale flesh of his forearms. Better to avoid the stains. Black inked blocks laced up his arm, disappearing beneath the fabric - the tattoo ended somewhere near his shoulder. A veritable wall. A reminder of his duty to the city, much as he had once hated it. Protector. Keep the evil out. Deal with the evil that snuck in. 

 

“I . . . they’ve referenced him!”

 

“You’re going to tell me what I want to know, Merc.” He continued as if the other hadn’t spoken. “Or this is going to be a very long day for you.” He removed the rings on his fingers, dropping them into his breast pocket. Merc flinched. Jumpy thing, clearly. Ready to take flight at a moment’s notice - if it were possible. The handcuffs did well enough to keep him in place.

 

“I’ll ask again.  _ Nicely _ . After that, I stop being nice. Who do you report to?”

 

Merc said nothing, and Hades backhanded him across the face in a swift, fluid motion. 

 

“Who pays you?”

 

Nothing.

 

Another back hand. His lip busted, bleeding at the corner. Hecate slid forward and grabbed Merc by the hair, long nails digging into his scalp and dragging his head back to an uncomfortable angle. 

 

“No answer is as good as a wrong answer.” She hissed lowly in his ear. “If you aren’t using that tongue, we might as well remove it - going to waste, and all that.”

 

Merc glanced sideways at what he could see of Hecate, then back at Hades - who only grinned maliciously. 

 

It would be a long day, breaking this one down enough for him to talk. He hoped he wouldn’t miss his dinner reservation.

 

\---

 

The club during the day was quiet, Persephone found. She liked to spend time there when it wasn’t crowded and full of noisy ass drunks. Granted, they always tipped her pretty well so she’d never dare complain. Her patrons were smart enough not to touch her, either. She’d broken a guy’s nose for it one evening, and since then most of the regulars left her well enough alone in that department. 

 

It still didn’t stop people from knocking on her dressing room door, though.

 

“I’m coming!” She grumbled, belting her robe around her waist. She had a precious hour of silence before the club even opened and yet someone seemed hell bent on disturbing her peace. Scowling faintly as she crossed the room, she jerked open the door - her retort telling them to piss off died immediately on her tongue.

 

“Eurydice.” She blinked. That was her name, right? Yes, her mind settled on, as the girl gave a vibrant smile.

 

“Sorry for disturbing you, ma’am. I just have something to drop off to you.” She thrust a lovely bouquet of flowers out to her in a sudden and swift movement that Persephone barely caught the poor lilies. Her brows furrowed, face screwing up in brief confusion. 

 

“You’re a delivery girl now?” She asked and Eurydice gave the vaguest sort of smile.

 

“Only important ones. I think he wrote you a note.” 

 

He? -  _ oh. _

 

It had been a few days since their encounter, and something undeniable fluttered in the pit of her belly like a swarm of butterflies. She tugged free the note from the flowers and set them delicately down on her vanity. They matched well with the rest of her dressing room - it was filled with plants of all sorts, green and vibrant and full of life. She'd made the room into a second home given how much time she spent there, and it showed in the lived in appearance it gave off. Cozy. Quiet. Intimate. Few were permitted entrance to her small little sanctuary.

 

“Should I go?”

 

“No, stay. In case I need to send something back. Just come in and shut the door.” She waved vaguely in the direction of the sofa against the wall, tearing into the envelope while trying to look not at all eager to see what Mr. Hades could’ve written her, much less sent her flowers for. Eurydice obeyed in silence, flopping onto the cushions as Persephone unfolded the piece of paper with unfamiliar scrawl on it. 

 

_ Hope these find you well. My apologies for stealing your umbrella, though you still have my blazer and I need it back. I don’t have another to match my favorite suit. Dinner? _

 

_ P.S. Eurydice is a songbird. She could use a good word. _

 

She has to laugh at the audacity of Hades, but there’s a warmth to her cheeks that has her already dragging out a scrap of pen and paper to respond. 

 

_ Name the time and place. Bring my umbrella, I’ll bring yours. And the jacket. Thanks for the flowers.  _

 

_ P.S. I’ll see to your songbird. _

 

Eurydice looked up expectantly when Persephone handed her the folded note. It didn’t seem enough. She glanced around the room and spotted one of her blooming plants; Persephone gently plucked a red carnation from the leaves and handed it to Eurydice as well. Would that do? Did he like flowers? Why did she even  _care_? The logical part of her brain reminded her gently that he was likely thanking her for the brief shelter during the storm, and he likely did need his jacket back. She'd meant to return it to the address on the business card she'd found in the pocket but Zeus had been working her ragged to produce something new to perform and she'd thrown herself into her work. She'd barely had time to think let alone consider the handsome man in her apartment that evening, nor any clothing he'd left behind. 

 

“Will you see he gets those?” She asked and Eurydice nodded with a soft smile. 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Good." A pause, and Persephone studied the girl again. She was a frail little thing, skinny as a rail. She was dressed in something that looked at least a size too large. She tried very much not to judge people on their appearances, but the girl looked more homeless than anything. A fashion choice? She couldn't fathom it. Blinking sharply, her smile returned almost too quickly.

 

"Thank you." Another pause. "One more thing - sing for me?”

 

Eurydice looked utterly baffled by the request as Persephone sank onto her vanity chair. 

 

“I - what?”

 

“We’re in need of another act, and I have it on good authority you’ve got a good set of pipes, girl. Give me a song and you might have a job besides assisting Mr. Brooding.”

 

Eurydice laughed, and Persephone smiled. For as fragile as the girl seemed, she was a burst of life in the room at the very least. Much like Persephone herself felt. Summertime sunshine embodied in full, with a wit and temper to match. And then she opened her mouth, and Persephone knew without a doubt she’d easily convince Zeus to hire the girl on as a performer. Take the workload off her shoulders of performing every night, day in and day out. If Hades could stand to part with her - though she wouldn’t see why he’d bring it up if not. She'd still be able to have her day duties. Maybe she'd only perform on the weekends. Either way it would likely be her own decision; Zeus gave Persephone a bit of a leash when it came to others performing. Persephone hadn't met much of anyone else who could stand up to the crowds every day. Perhaps this little songbird would.

 

“Come back on Saturday. The afternoon. We’ll rehearse with the band and get you set up.” Persephone remarked when she’d finished her song. The world lit up in the girl’s eyes.

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Absolutely.” Persephone tilted her head. “Don’t forget to say hello to that bartender of yours on the way out.”

 

Eurydice looked delighted when she left the room and the door shut behind her. She ducked down the hall, clutching the carnation and folded letter for Mr. Hades. The main room of the speakeasy was still empty except for a member of the staff sweeping around the tables, and Orpheus rearranging glasses behind the bar. She darted up with a grin.

 

“It worked.” She half whispered, eyes bright. “You’re a genius, you know that?”

 

“Usually people say it when I play music, but I’ll take what I can get.” Orpheus laughed. “You really have a job here now? I’ll see you every day?”

 

“If everything goes well.” Eurydice leaned across the bar, feet dangling slightly off the edge as she leaned a bit too far. Orpheus nodded toward the coveted little carnation and the note.

 

“From her?”

 

“Yep.” Her lips popped against the last ‘p’ of the word. “Good idea on the lilies. She loved them. Now I just have to get Mr. Hades to agree to actually go out to dinner, and we’ll be golden.”

 

“You’re a very bad influence, you know.” Orpheus mused. “I like it.”

 

Eurydice grinned, and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he neared. 

 

“I know."

 

Shortly after she was off, hopping from the bar toward the door. The plans she and Orpheus had joked about a night and a half ago over a bottle of gin were coming to positive light, it seemed. What had started as an almost joke seemed to be falling into place quite nicely - and for all parties involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this fic so far has been amazing and i hope you all continue to enjoy! <3


	4. living it up on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up. in more ways than one.

Hades tried not to go out often during the day. Far too easy to be spotted doing something, illegal or not. He preferred the dark cover of night, the dim lighting of his warehouse and the black markets below. Rare instances brought him into the city during the daytime; that day was one of them. The late afternoon sun had just dipped behind some of the taller buildings, the streets near crowded with people just getting off work and heading home for the evening. He wished he were among them, going home - instead, he was still technically working. His work never truly did stop, especially when given a chance such as this. 

 

Merc had proven only somewhat useless, this lead having come from what Eurydice had found within the man’s pad full of notes that Hades had missed on first glance. A quick note jotted down where Merc had been scheduled to meet with someone - whether his mysterious employer or otherwise. Over dinner at some fanciful place that Hades couldn’t care to remember the name of. Only the address, at which he arrived and handed the keys to the valet boy outside. The opulent restaurant was attached to an even more opulent hotel. He was glad he’d dressed properly, then, right down to the red carnation Eurydice had pinned in his breast pocket for whatever reason before seeing him off. He’d invited her to come with him so it looked less strange, a man sitting alone at a table trying not to be caught eavesdropping or spying - she had refused, citing she was meeting that boy she’d become so enamored with.

 

The tables were mostly filled, small groups and couples dotted around the room sipping beverages that were not alcoholic in the slightest, of course. A waste, in his opinion. The host led him to a table toward the back half of the space, near to a large booth that held a  _ reserved _ sign on it. Perfect. Restaurants always seemed to be a popular meeting place among everyone; it was easy not to be overheard for the chatter of others. 

 

He ordered a drink without glancing at the menu, nothing immediately to eat. He had time, if the scrawled time in the notepad had been any indication. He glanced at the pocketwatch he carried -  _ so old-fashioned, _ Eurydice had remarked when she’d spotted it. Plenty of time yet. 

 

“You look like you’re waiting on somebody.”

 

His head snapped up at the voice, her face coming to his mind unbidden before he’d even seen her. Persephone in a dress of deep burgundy, with white lilies wound up in her hair. An absolute vision and Hades felt his mouth run dry. Her lips curled at the corners as if she knew exactly what his thoughts were, which only made it more difficult to find words. He was certain his ears had gone a fair shade of red. 

 

“I, ah . . . yes?” 

 

Smooth, Hades.

 

Thankfully, she laughed. Delighted. A beautiful sound.

 

“Sorry I’m running a bit late.” She said, sitting down in the chair across from him. “Damn taxis in this city run about as slow as molasses.”

 

“Late?” He asked, brows furrowing. Was she meeting someone? Him? What? Confusion drew his features together and it must have shown.

 

“To dinner?” She frowned. “Your note.”

 

“What note?”

 

“The one you sent me with the flowers!”

 

Hades blinked. Persephone turned a fair shade of scarlet on her own, fingers curling tightly against the tablecloth. She seemed genuinely confused as he did, which did not bode well. 

 

“Your girl. She brought me flowers. With a note. From you.” She said quietly, not looking at him. “So we could meet over dinner.”

 

Hades felt his stomach lodge somewhere near the vicinity of his throat. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a barely contained sigh.

 

“She showed me a note that gave me a lead to someone having dinner here tonight, to help in, ah, the situation of my brothers.” He ran a hand across his face. “I’m sorry, Persephone.”

 

“Don’t be.” Her lips were tight, and he knew immediately she was fighting back something - embarrassment, frustration, he didn’t know what. Her eyes were dark. Disappointment? “Well, now that we’ve both been had - guess I’ll head back uptown. Forgot to bring your umbrella anyway.”

 

“What about dinner?”

 

_ Hades, what are you doing?  _ He crammed the voice in the back of his mind into a box and slammed the lid shut. Persephone tilted her head. 

 

“I mean. We’re already here. My treat. Consider it a gift for your kind hospitality?” He continued. Persephone seemed to hesitate, but she didn’t get up to leave either. Small victories, perhaps. Hades had found himself unable to resist her company, in truth. She was stunningly beautiful, kind, and seemed far too clever for her own good. Dinner with her was not a bad fate to be had. 

 

“If you’re sure.” She said slowly, and he nodded sagely. 

 

“Entirely sure.”

 

The smile on her face returned. Hades vowed then and there to make that smile appear more often; it suited her. Lit up her whole face the way her presence could light up a whole room of people. A vibrant flower among the thorns. 

 

He’d deal with Eurydice later. Not to mention the fact she’d  _ lied _ about a possible lead when he could be out there finding real truths to the situation at hand. Given the outcome, however, he briefly wondered if he should berate Eurydice or give her a raise. Both, perhaps. Whatever she was trying to do surely would not work. Persephone was far too good for the likes of him. She deserved better, and Hades was certainly not the type of man who could offer her anything but darkness and trouble. 

 

Still, he was selfish enough to enjoy dinner with her that evening. 

 

The waiter returned and they ordered, falling into the lull of conversation. He usually did not hold lengthy conversations that weren’t threatening in some manner, but it was difficult  _ not _ to talk to her, this lovely woman. She flourished here as much as she did on stage, her vibrancy all the more alluring despite that muffled voice in the back of his mind screaming from where he’d shut it away. 

 

She smiled, her musical laughter dancing across the table, and Hades knew he was lost.

 

\---

 

Dinner had been  _ amazing _ ; Persephone rarely ate at any place so fancy. There was a contented sort of warmth settled in her stomach, in her chest, and not entirely from the food. Hades’ company for the evening had brought up a good portion of it. Despite her utter mortification she’d felt at Eurydice’s dirty little trick, she’d been looking for an excuse to see him again. She didn’t know why - as dark and brooding as he appeared, he had opened up just a fraction during their myriad of different topics during dinner. How easily they’d talked, as if they’d always known each other. It had been easy to talk to him, to smile every time she saw the light of passion in his eyes when he talked about something he liked. 

 

No, Hades was not the man the stories made him out to be. Persephone wondered how few people were able to see it, this side of him. Like the opposite end of a coin. 

 

She’d been on dates before that were far,  _ far _ worse with how the evening had ended. This was on her list for one of the better ones. If not the best. After losing track of time, they’d walked together out of the hotel arm in arm into the cooler night air. She hadn’t realised it’d gotten so late. 

 

“I should probably hail a cab.” She murmured as a thought to herself, but Hades was already guiding her toward the boy in the valet uniform. 

 

“Nonsense. I’ll drop you home.”

 

Couldn’t argue with that. 

 

“Thank you. For tonight.” She said as they waited on the curb. His lips curled into the hint of a smile.

 

“Of course. I did owe you.”

 

“You didn’t and you know it. You just couldn’t resist having dinner with a beautiful lady.” She teased. 

 

“How could I resist?” He chuckled, and Persephone felt the butterflies stir in her belly. She hid her smile, ducking her head. The rumors had definitely had it all wrong. 

 

The car arrived and he held the door open for her. She tucked herself inside as he moved to the driver’s seat, and they were off. Definitely better than a questionable cab. Her fingers curled in the fabric of her dress for lack of anything to do, the silence stretching between them. It had been easy in the restaurant, and suddenly she felt as if an unknown tension had settled in. Neither spoke, Hades quietly driving through the city streets; he seemed to remember precisely where she lived. 

 

Or she thought, when he made a left when it should have been right. Her brows furrowed. 

  
“We’re being followed.” He spoke before she could even utter a word. She glanced in the side mirror and saw another car not far behind. For every turn Hades made, it followed. A foreboding sense of unease settled into the pit of her stomach. 

 

“That can’t be good.” 

 

“Generally not, no. Hang on.”

 

A sharp turn and suddenly their speed increased. The car behind followed immediately with a screech of tires against asphalt. Not how she’d planned to end the evening. 

 

“Friends of yours?” She asked, glancing at his clenched jaw and those lips pressed into a thin line. 

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”

 

There seemed to be no shaking them - not immediately at first. It wasn’t a fast pursuit, just  _ nimble _ . Hades drove with practiced ease Persephone had never seen before, weaving between obstacles and navigating in a way that she took to mean he had the entire city network of roads memorized in that brain of his. Even still the other car followed, lights glued to Hades’ car with infallible accuracy. 

 

“You got a pistol in here or what?”

 

“---- _ what _ ?”

 

“We both know your work ain’t pretty. You keep yourself armed. Just tell me where the damn gun is.”

 

“. . . . glove compartment.”

 

Persephone found the weapon, a small little thing that looked like it wouldn’t harm more than a fly. Not what she was expecting, but very similar to the gun she’d learned to shoot on in her backyard growing up. Cousin Ares had seen her able to defend herself and they’d spent hours one summer firing tin cans off fence posts. She wasn’t anywhere near what his shot was, but guns didn’t scare her the way they seemed to unsettle other, more  _ proper _ ladies. 

 

“Do me a favor and don’t take a corner too close. I’d like to keep in tact.” She murmured, wiggling free of her seatbelt and reaching over to lower her window. She heard Hades open his mouth to ask what she was doing, but a sharp honk ahead forced his attention back to the road. She twisted in her seat to face the rear of the car, poking her head out the newly opened window. The car behind them didn’t waver - at least until she fired a shot off at them. They swerved, briefly, and Perephone ducked back in the window as a peppering of bullets riddled the back of the car in return. 

 

“What in the name of hell are you doing?” He hissed. 

 

“Keeping us from being killed.” 

 

She popped out of the window again and fired off two more shots - one hit the mark of the front passenger tire of the following car, sending them into a spiral of metal sparks scraping against the asphalt. Her third shot popped a second tire, before Hades turned another corner and the trailing car was out of view. 

 

Breathing hard, she fell back into her seat and dropped the firearm into the glovebox. Adrenaline coursed through her sharply, pumping her with a thrumming energy that felt trapped beneath her skin. 

 

“D’you think they’ll be at my apartment?” She asked a bit breathlessly, watching Hades’ fingers tighten on the steering wheel. 

 

“I don’t know. We’ll go to mine. It's safer. Hidden.”

 

Persephone didn’t argue, still trying to process what she’d just done. Like some wannabe criminal with nothing better to do. But she would not play damsel when it came to danger not when she felt more than capable of defending herself. Granted had he not been armed she’d have been a bit out of luck. 

 

“I have to say I’ve never had work follow me home like that.” She tried to lighten the mood, but Hades didn’t speak again. His knuckles were white against the wheel with the force of his grip. The city beyond passed in a vague blur; he wasn’t speeding, but going still reasonably quick toward the outskirts. She’d pegged him for a penthouse sort of guy, but clearly it wasn’t the case. 

 

Instead he turned into a gated road, with wrought iron fences topped with sharp spikes at the top. Intimidating. Interesting. He typed in a code to get the gates to swing open to let the car through; they closed quickly behind as he drove up the driveway. It was difficult to see in the dark, the drive surrounded by tall trees on either side. Would’ve been beautiful in the daytime. 

 

It ended in front of a half circle drive, behind which stood a rather stately looking house. Clearly Hades made a decent living at whatever dealings he dabbled in. She shouldn’t have been surprised; his brothers were decently well off themselves with similar situations. This house looked older, though, but still fine. Dark brick and wood, with empty flowerbeds and a grand sloping lawn that faded into a treeline. 

 

“You expecting the queen or something?” She muttered, half to herself as Hades was already getting out of the car. She too crawled out before he could get the door, and was surprised by the force in which he grabbed her arm. Persephone barely had time to blink before she was being hauled inside and the door locked firmly behind her before she could protest - not that she wanted to. 

 

The interior was just as ancient, it seemed. Older decor, but in decent taste. Clearly he didn’t clean it himself as the place was spotless - confirmed when an older woman rounded the corner. She looked as ancient as the house, in truth. 

 

“Lethe.” Hades murmured, and Persephone gave a half hearted smile. Adrenaline was beginning to wean from her veins, leaving her a jittering mess. She’d been foolish. Rash. And as absolutely thrilling as it had been, it’d been  _ stupid _ . She can’t decide if she regrets it or not. The old woman, Lethe, took Hades’ coat and reached out for her own. Hades was saying something but she couldn’t make out anything beyond the deep rumble of his voice. 

 

Except her name.

 

Persephone blinked, gaze snapping up to look at him. His expression was tight, frustration mixed with worry. 

 

“Are you hurt?” 

 

“No. i just - holy shit, Hades. I can’t believe I did that.”

 

“Adrenaline often feeds the body and lures it into doing things we wouldn’t normally do. How are you feeling?”

 

“Crazy. Drained.  _ Pissed _ .”

 

He arched a brow.

“Not how I intended the evening to go.” She added quietly, meeting those sharp eyes - which darkened almost immediately. Since when had he been standing so close? Her heart hammered against her ribs.

 

“And how did you intend the evening to go?” His voice was low, enticing,  _ sexy _ and damn it, Persephone felt like she might melt into the floor. He was breathing as hard as she was, but she couldn’t quite tell if it was the adrenaline or something else entirely. Maybe if she blamed the adrenaline, she’d get by with it.

 

After all, he’d said it himself. Bodies doing things they normally wouldn’t do. Not consciously.

 

When she leans up to kiss him, he reacted almost immediately to catch her, strong hands at her waist. Her fingers dug into the lapels of his suit, dragging him closer as her mouth slanted against his. A hand tangled sharply into her hair, littering the flowers across the entryway floor. Her body felt positively electric beneath his hands. Somewhere she knew she shouldn’t be doing this. 

 

They shouldn’t be doing this. Someone is out to kill him, likely. Persephone’s putting herself in danger, she knows. She’s probably already in danger. The logic of her brain, however, is entirely overridden in favor of that mouth and those hands that have her yielding to him like a flower bending to the sun. 

 

“Persephone,” He murmurs against her lips. “we shouldn’t.”

 

“But what if I wanted to?”

 

“This isn’t you. You’re on an adrenaline high.”

 

“That ended about five minutes ago.” She said a bit breathlessly, pulling back enough to meet his gaze, unfocused as it was. 

 

“I’m a dangerous man.” He tried, and she traced a thumb across the stubble of his jaw. 

 

“Oh, honey. You haven’t even met my demons yet. How do you know I ain’t dangerous too?” She mused. “When you gonna stop being a gentleman and take me upstairs proper?”

 

“You,” His eyes narrowed briefly. “You’re an absolute vixen.”

 

She laughed, curling her fingers against his skin. Marveling the feel of his face beneath the soft pads of her fingers. There was a hazy fog settled in her mind, in her belly, a fire racing beneath her skin that had nothing to do with the earlier adrenaline. 

 

“You die and we might not get this chance.” She pointed out with a hum. “You said it yourself. You’re a dangerous man. There’s people chasing you down city streets. You could be killed tomorrow.”

 

“Not likely.”

 

Before she could utter a smart retort his lips descended on her own again. Her arms linked around his neck, drawing him closer as if to meld their bodies together as one. His teeth grazed against the skin of her neck, dragging a trail down one side and up the other with a revered patience. 

 

“I don’t normally do this on the first date.” He whispered into her skin and Persephone gave a breathy little laugh.

 

“Neither do I. Just means you’ll have to take me on another couple of dates to make up for lost time.”

 

His hands slid down her sides, pressing into her thighs. Without words she knew his intent - he lifted her with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself as she carried her toward the stairs. 

 

“Best be careful not to break that back of yours, old man.” She teased, and yelped only half a second later when he pretended to drop her. Nails dragged across his scalp in response, a warning. “You absolute bastard.”

 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

 

“No. Just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to keep this as a slow burn, but then i said to hell with that.


	5. nothing changes

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken so cold. 

 

Hades stirred from sleep with a frown already pulling at his lips. The blankets were missing, it seemed, leaving him exposed to the chill of the room beyond. Blindly he reached out to try and find where he’d kicked them to during the night, and instead came in contact with lump that was far too large for the duvet. Tired confusion made him turn his head, right into a mess of dark curls that smelled like lavender and sunshine. 

 

_ Persephone _ .

 

Somehow in the night she’d managed to steal the entirety of the blankets and wrap herself in a cocoon of warmth. She was still asleep, it seemed, blissfully unaware of his suffering in the cold. Determined, he gently untangled the edge of the duvet and dragged it across to cover himself, inadvertently dragging her closer as well. He slid a hand around her waist, fingers curling against her warm frame. She gave a shiver, clearly unhappy at the intrusion to her warmth, and curled further into him. 

 

“You’re ice.” She murmured, voice thick with sleep. 

 

“Wouldn’t be if you hadn’t stolen the warmth for yourself.” He murmured low against the nape of her neck. How lovely she felt in his arms, her warmth and radiance better than any sunrise he could have awoken to. She felt positively perfect. A small part of him felt guilty; his life had led him down a very specific and very dangerous path. Last night had only reminded him of it. Yet he’d given into temptation (with no help from her). He ought to have been kicking himself, or better yet, should have resisted further the evening previous.

 

Truth be told, he hadn’t had a chance. Not from the moment he’d seen her on that stage. Beautiful as she had been, her wit and humor a refreshing change. Her kindness. The utter warmth she bloomed inside and out of everyone she met. Vaguely he wondered if she might perhaps bring it out in him. Make him a better man. Gods above knew he needed it - and yet, that implied something long term and he had no idea if she intended that or not. Or if even he intended it. 

 

Instead, Hades tried to focus on the woman in his bed, her curves pressed against him, her steady breathing - that told him she was absolutely awake. 

 

“You ever going to tell me where you learned to shoot a gun?” He asked, tenderly pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She chuckled quietly, and rolled over to face him. He could spend agonizing days memorizing that face. Her sun-kissed skin, the curve of her smile. Those eyes of liquid amber. 

 

“My cousin taught me.” She replied after a moment. “Ain’t great at it, but I manage.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“Gonna have to get my own pea-shooter though, if I’m to keep up with you.”

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

 

Persephone arched a brow and within half a second had shifted to straddle him, eyes clear from sleep. His hands caught her hips as she leaned forward to take hold of his chin, forcing his gaze to her - as if it wasn’t already.

 

“You need my help. And you  _ want _ my help.” She argued quietly. “You ain’t gonna tell me to sit on the sidelines.”

 

“It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Is that your only argument?”

 

“That’s the largest one at the moment. You don’t need to be risking your life for something I can handle.”

 

“Then who’s gonna protect your back, lover?” She tilted her head and he felt a warmth in his chest.  _ Lover _ . It shouldn’t have made his heart soar as much as it did. She smiled, as if she knew precisely what she was doing (and from what he knew of her, she  _ did _ ). 

 

“I have plenty of -.”

 

“You can argue all mornin’, but you know I’m gonna do it whether you like it or not.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw, trailing a line down one side and up the other. “I wanna help. I’m not some girl made of glass.”

 

“Clearly you’re not above using your wiles.” He murmured and twisted his head to catch her lips with his own. It was easy to shift, to flip them so she lay beneath him, hair fanned across his pillow. 

 

“Course not.” She laughed. “Let me help. Your brothers don’t gotta know.”

 

He gave a noise of non-commitment. 

 

“If you got hurt -.”

 

“I won’t. I can take care of myself. And I got you. And as lovely as all this pillow-talk conversation is, I can think of a few other things to spend the morning doing.”

 

Who was he to argue? She had given herself to him, willingly, and it had been a  _ long  _ damn time since he’d had anything like this. Certainly no one like  _ her _ . He was not a good man, had done nothing to deserve the attentions of someone like Persephone - yet he selfishly couldn’t get enough of her company. Enough of  _ her _ in general. She looked like a goddess, beautiful and dangerous and lethal as hell. 

 

He already knew he wouldn’t say no to having her around, aiding his work. It was an excuse to see her. On the opposite side, however, he knew that if anything happened to her he’d never forgive himself. It was a difficult duality to consider - not that he had much time, and she seemed intent on driving all such thoughts out of his mind that morning with a delighted grin. He was more than willing to give in to such a distraction, especially one so beautiful.

 

“You’re very good at persuasion.” He murmured, and she chuckled.

 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, lover.”

 

\---

 

"You. Troublemaker."

 

Eurydice's head snapped up as Persephone strode into the club. It was all but empty except the workers prepping for business that night, and the three old women warming up their instruments on stage. Persephone had stopped off at her apartment long enough to change after the trip back into the city, thankfully lacking the gunfire of the previous night. 

 

"Me?"

 

" _ Yeah _ . You. And you too, Orpheus."

 

"It wasn't my idea!" The lanky bartender replied immediately. Eurydice threw him a look and swatted at his arm over the bar top. 

 

"You two are absolute trouble together." She tossed her coat across the back of a chair and leveled her gaze at the pair. Orpheus looked terrified, likely afraid she was about to jerk him across the counter. Eurydice's expression was a neutral slate. Persephone's brows furrowed at them for several long moments, debating just how long she could draw this out. Her smile cracked just a touch, the corner of her lips twisting wryly upward.

 

"Is that why you're late today, then?" Eurydice spoke up first. Orpheus choked. Persephone barked a laugh.

 

"Mr. Hades owes you a raise, chickadee."

 

She winked, and Eurydice grinned broadly. 

 

"So you aren't mad?"

 

"Course not. But don't do it again. Nice touch selling yourself as a singer, too. You're clever, I'll give you that."

 

"Will you tell me about your date? How it went?"

 

"Not a chance." She hopped up onto the stage where the three women were tuning their instruments, their soft conversation pausing. Persephone had always found them strange, the three sisters. Gifted as all get out when it came to music, but slightly off putting how they seemed to operate as one. Persephone hadn't even talked to them beyond required interactions for rehearsals, and they made no move to break that tradition. 

 

"Songbird, get up here too. If you think I'll let you get by without rehearsing you're in for a surprise. Orpheus will still be there all doe eyed when you get done." She could see Orpheus turn a fair shade of pink and she grinned. Poor boy was easy to tease. She was fond of him, though. Even if he was impulsive at times - namely falling head over damn heels in love with Eurydice, as it seemed. Boy moved fast. 

 

The women played, Persephone and Eurydice sang. It was a strange combination, their voices together, but not at odds. It'd do nicely until Persephone felt like Eurydice was confident enough to perform on her own. Hopefully by the summer months, when she took her own holidays away from the city. Granted, that was assuming she didn't get gunned down in her efforts to help Hades protect the club, his brothers, and their livelihood. She'd never been one to sit idle anyway, not when there was work to be done. One of the only lessons she could remember her momma teaching her before she died. 

 

"Your eyes are gonna fall out of your head, boy." Persephone remarked between songs, while Eurydice sang. Her voice was clear and bright, and any trace of hesitation was gone. Orpheus slid a glass of water over to Persrphone as they watched. 

 

"I can't help it. She's beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck, sliding a hand along the fabric of his suspenders in thought. "I'm writing her a song."

 

"We been friends for three years and you never wrote me a song." She said dryly, nudging his shoulder when he looked ready to protest. "Relax. Kidding. You found you a muse, you use it. I’m sure you two could put it on together one time or another.”

 

“It might take me awhile to finish it. I want it to be perfect.” His gaze moved between Persephone and Eurydice. 

 

“Course you do.” She smiled over the rim of her glass, wiping the beads of water off on her dress. “Just don’t scare her away.”

 

“You don’t think it would, do you?” Orpheus looked over with wide eyes. Persephone reached out to rest a hand against his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“She looks at you like you put the stars in the damn sky. You could probably ask her to marry you right now and it wouldn’t scare her away. Stop worrying. Write your song. Write a hundred songs.”

 

He smiled hesitantly, then nodded and moved back to pretending to wipe down some glasses while he watched and listened to Eurydice finish her song. Persephone could see the appeal of her, understood perhaps why Hades had hired her on in the first place. Hades, who refused to leave her mind. For all that dark and neutral facade she found beneath he was nothing but a softie. Easily melted by whispered words and gentle touches. He’d returned to his office to begin investigations into their attackers the previous evening, though some small part of her hoped he’d be there at the club again that night. 

 

The door opened at the back of the room and caught her attention as Eurydice launched into another song. Her heart leapt as she thought for a brief moment it was Hades - but no, this man was of similar height and had dark hair, stubble along his jaw. Dressed in a suit of dark charcoal, he was a rather handsome man. Even still, the speakeasy was closed. She rose to her feet and headed toward him.

 

“Sorry, but we ain’t open yet.” She’d be having a talk with the doorman about letting people in too early. “Come back in a few hours and I’m sure we can find you a drink.”

 

“I’m here for a meeting, actually.” He replied in an easy, casual tone. His grin was positively wolfish in nature, and he extended a hand. “Consider me a fan, Ms. Persephone.”

 

She took his hand politely and instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of her hand. Persephone arched a brow.

 

“Have we met?”

 

“Not at all. But I’ve been here before, saw you perform. You’re enchanting.”

 

“I appreciate the compliment.” She eyed him sharply. She was used to comments from other patrons, but something about the man felt  _ off _ . “Who’re you here to meet with?”

 

“Ah, Zeus, I believe. Would you be so kind as to show me to his office?”

 

“You gonna tell me your name so I know just who I’m taking to the boss?”

 

With a flourish and the flick of his wrist, he produced a business card and offered it out. She took it, admiring the embossed name. 

 

_ Pluto. _

 

“You got a job title to go along, or you just hand out cards with your name?” Persephone mused, and he chuckled faintly.

 

“I’m a businessman, the type who prefers not to label himself. I have many titles, and businessman covers most of them well enough.”

 

She couldn’t fathom why Zeus would want to meet with a  _ businessman _ who seemed shady at best. Then again, give her daddy’s line of work and her current occupation as well, Persephone had learned not to ask too many questions. She idly tucked the card into her dress and gestured toward the hall that would lead to Zeus’ office. 

 

“This way, then.”

 

She glanced back at Orpheus and Eurydice, who both were watching the exchange with curious expressions. Persephone rolled her eyes and lifted a shoulder in a shrug as she led the man - Pluto - toward the back hall stairs that led up to Zeus’ office. He didn’t speak, and Persephone didn’t either as they rounded to the stairs and climbed. She rapped sharply on the door and heard a scrambling from beyond; Persephone rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, for -  _ seriously _ ?!” She shouted through the wood, though received no response. Pluto arched a sharp brow and she jerked her head. “Just - don’t ask. Give him a minute.”

 

She folded her arms across her chest, and it was a good long minute before the door unlocked and opened a crack, Zeus’ burly frame filling the space. His blazer was missing, two of his buttons undone at the top. Persephone glared through the crack before Zeus’ gaze fell on Pluto, who only smiled all charming like. 

 

“You’re the worst person.” She remarked sharply, scowling. 

 

“Kore --”

 

“Ain’t my business to tell your wife. Just - get your shit together.” She turned back to Pluto. “Right. Enjoy.”

 

“Thank you, lady Persephone.” He smiled faintly, and Persephone merely nodded once and turned to descend the stairs. She had no desire to see which particular woman Zeus had likely been bending over his desk at the time, the image a horrific enough reminder. She stomped back into the main room to find Orpheus and Eurydice with their heads bowed together, talking quietly. 

 

“Men are a damn disease on this planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you might be catching on to my idea here with Pluto's introduction, and even a few of you were right when you guessed on the last chapter. This chapter is shorter because I'm working on two other fics for our mom and dad of hell that should be posted before the weekend. But I wanted to get this one out!
> 
> Don't forget you can find me on tumblr at ourladyoftheundcrground to send me prompts, come chat, etc. I'll also be making aesthetics and the like for fics that will be posted over there. I'm super friendly and promise not to bite!
> 
> Also, Zeus sucks. In every universe.


	6. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underground and under stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Life has been busy. Enjoy! Don't forget to come yell with me about Hadestown or send me writing prompts over on ourladyoftheudcrground.tumblr.com.
> 
> As usual any mistakes are mine.

“You’re about as subtle as a steam engine, you know.”

 

Hades ignored the look Persephone shot him - though, it was better than her head twisting around like an owl this way or that, constantly looking at their surroundings. On edge, and showing it. He couldn’t precisely blame her of course, but he was wondering if he would start regretting letting her come along on this particular adventure. It was late, but not terribly. Just a few hours into the night; enough that there were still people wandering the sidewalks even in that particular side of town. The rain had cleared up but the sky remained clouded, preventing any stars from poking through. The only light came from the dim streetlamps that cast long, yellow shadows along the pavement and concrete. 

 

“You need to be far more natural about it. People will think you’re suspicious if you’re looking about.”

 

“How d’you put up with feeling like you have a target on your back, then?” She huffed, drawing her coat tighter around her shoulders. At least she’d had the decency to wear a dark purple dress beneath it that wasn’t as flashy as some of the ones from her performances. Simple. Easily forgettable, which was all the better. She’d blend in perfectly, Hades knew, if she would quit acting like they were actively being stalked. 

 

“Because I put confidence in my skills to be able to handle any situation brought about by the target on my back.” He remarked. “And the skills of my advisors.”

 

Persephone glanced back again.

 

“What?”

 

“I would not be nearly so naive to walk about this city at night after the other evening - not alone, and not alone with you. Rest assured there are two of my men that have been following us since we left your apartment.”

 

“I haven’t seen them.”

 

“Good.” He grinned. Hecate and Thanatos were always near, lurking in the shadows. It’s what they did best, seeking out threats before they could become realised. Especially when they grew closer to the more unsavory side of town, where Hades wrapped his arm a bit more firmly in Persephone’s. “This way.”

 

He led her along a more narrow side street where a group of ragged looking people were gathered around a burn barrel, warming fingers and other limbs by the fire burning inside of it. They glanced up at Hades and shot questioning looks at Persephone, but made no move to stop them. They never did. His sentries knew better. 

 

“Do you have everyone in this city in your pocket?” She murmured, and he chuckled. 

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

There was a large wall at the end of the alleyway, an iron gate taller than both of them embedded into the brick. Beyond was nothing but an empty, gaping hole of darkness except the lone figure who sat close to another smaller barrel full of fire, who looked no less homeless than the others.

 

“Boss.” The man murmured without looking up. “Good to see you.”

 

“Two for entry, Charon.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Persephone, her reactions. She had stopped looking wildly about in favor of staring at the man on the other side of the gate with interest, if not curiosity. Brave one, she was. The gate groaned as Charon undid the lock, opening it just enough for the pair of them to slip through. He locked it firmly behind him and Hades led her forward into the darkness. 

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked when he felt her arm tighten considerably against his.

 

“Course. Just - bit of a strange setup you got going on here.” She whispered, glancing at him in the dim lighting. 

 

“This is just the back entry. Less troublesome than being spotted going in the front.” He lifted a shoulder in a shrug, and they pressed onward. The ground gently sloped down beneath them, damp from the rains from the previous day. The sun didn’t quite reach this far into the tunnel. At one point it had been another entry into the sewers for larger equipment with which they worked on them, but it had been abandoned at the completion of the project and many, many years ago Hades had repurposed it for this particular purpose. The sewer entrance off the tunnel had been bricked up, serving no real purpose, and the tunnel added on to connect with a larger underground community that had long since thrived under the city. 

 

This was his world, the darkness below. 

 

Voices began to filter in as they turned a corner, and other noises of life among the darkness. 

 

“It’s imperative anyone who sees me thinks there isn’t a thing wrong. Which means they’ll be looking at you as well.” He murmured, leaning close. The lavender scent of her hair made his voice catch in his throat, briefly. “So, no pressure or anything.”

 

“None at all.” She echoed lowly, leaning against his side. He was all too happy to let her. 

 

Somewhere in the depths of the black market were answers, answers he was more than determined to get - without letting any other party his true intentions. The men and women down here he did  _ not _ trust. Not in the slightest. They respected him of course, given his position within the underbelly, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t lie straight to his face if it came down to it. Quite selfishly he was hoping Persephone would be able to help, and she had far too readily agreed to come with him. Surely someone would be far more willing to talk to a beautiful woman than him - the idea sent an uneasy coil of emotion around his chest and deep in his belly, which was almost surprising.

 

Jealousy. The idea that someone else might dare gain her affection, not when he had only just gotten it himself. Logically he knew it unlikely, but the doubt was there, lingering in his mind. 

 

“Wow.” She breathed as they stepped into the large, grand space. It was as rotund and open as any train station above ground would be, with arching ceilings and people of all shapes and sizes darting this way or that. Gathered around tables or booths or tents that seemed to be in no real order, just sat out where they could fit. Stalls filled with goods that were both questionable and not. It wasn’t the most beautiful place, but it was dark and heavily guarded from anyone deemed  _ outsider _ . It helped to have the ear of one of the leading police chiefs.

 

“When you mentioned black market, I didn’t picture an  _ actual _ market.”

 

“It’s more than that. People live here, on and off. It’s a harbor for those unable to get back on their feet. There are odds and ends for jobs here, temporary fixes until something more permanent can be found.” Hades explained. “But it’s a breeding ground for information and if there are more illegal things occurring, so be it.”

 

Persephone seemed to absorb the information, giving only a slight nod as he led her forward into the den of people. Most paid them no mind, some nodded their greetings, others avoided him entirely. There was no real  _ rush _ \- the information they were after would come from somewhere, he just wasn’t sure from who. Or when. Any number of his contacts down here could have important information. It was just a matter of finding out who, what, and where.

 

Persephone pulled sharply to the left and Hades was forced to follow as she had yet to disengage her arm from his. He spotted what caught her attention with an amused grin as she approached a trader with several fine pieces of jewelry on display, all likely stolen. They’re beautiful, however, a myriad of different colored gemstones and diamonds set in silver and gold and whatever else. Quite frankly he’d never paid attention, though it seemed Persephone had found intrigue in them. 

 

Except - no, she hadn’t. Instead she was studying the flowers that had clearly been added on for aesthetic purposes around the display, vibrant blooms of every color to compliment the gems. 

 

Hades would never understand her. 

 

“A rose for the lady?” The man tending the stand offered, holding out one of the impossibly red flowers, but Persephone had her gaze on the delicate white orchids instead. 

 

“These, actually. How much?”

 

“For such a beautiful woman? For free.” The man mused and Hades fought the urge to roll his eyes, clearing his throat instead. The man glanced at Hades once, then at Persephone, then back to Hades. “I mean - whatever the lady wishes to pay?”

 

Before Hades could bother to reach into his pocket to buy the flowers for her, Persephone pressed money of her own into the hands of the man, who offered her out the entire bundle of orchids in return. Delighted with herself, she cradled them between gentle hands and turned toward Hades.

 

“Your first venture to a underground, illegal market and you buy  _ flowers _ .” He remarked, and her smile faltered. He kicked himself mentally almost immediately. “They’re beautiful. I’m just surprised, is all.” He backtracked quickly, and Persephone tilted her head. “And I’m going to shut up now.”

 

Her smile returned, soft and amused. 

 

“Never did like fancy things. Flowers are just fine by me.” She said gently, arranging the orchids neatly together.

 

“I admire it. Not many share the sentiment.” 

 

No, Hades was far used to those like his in-laws who draped themselves in finery to show their wealth. Hera was terrible about it, and so was Amphitrite. Hades was not entirely innocent given his particular tastes, but he did not flaunt his money in the ways the others did. Had no desire to. Unless, perhaps it would have pleased Persephone - he was glad to find it would not be the case. 

 

"Sorry. Got distracted. Back to snooping?" Persephone mused, and he offered her his arm like a proper gentleman. New flowers tucked atop the purse she had brought, they continued between the aisles of stalls and throngs of people. Persephone took it all in with great stride, and for a moment he wondered if perhaps she regretting becoming involved.

 

Though, if a car chase through a city hadn't frightened her off, he supposed nothing else would. 

 

\--

 

The sight and sounds were overwhelming to say the least. For having grown up outside the city in the quiet, vastness of the countryside this place felt cramped. Dark. Reeked of aromas that made her nose wrinkle and sounds that made her head ache. How the hell Hades could stand it was beyond her. And people  _ lived _ down here. Kind as it was for him to give them the space to exist, it just felt unnatural. 

 

It did seem like the place information would exist, though, if one wanted to find it. 

 

They'd come in with no real plan, just by blinding hope. It had put her on edge, though Persephone refused to be a stupid liability. His work hinged on information and the trading of it - along with a myriad of other things she tried not to think about most of the time. Hooked on his arm, though, she felt invincible. The power that radiated from him had seeped into her own bones that made her stand just a bit taller. There were plenty other pretty girls in the city, and he had chosen  _ her _ . 

 

Her gaze scanned the faces in the crowd, trying to memorize them or find tells that said they might have the information they were looking for. As if it would be that blatant on their faces. If only it were that easy. She did, however, spy a small alcove that had been turned into a bar of sorts, mismatched tables and chairs that spilled out into the walking path.

 

"People have a tendency to blab when they drink. Might be worth a shot." She hummed, and headed toward the bar. Hades didn't resist, thankfully and let her drag him along. They must have looked a sight. 

 

Inside the alcove was cramped, dark, and hot. Sweat beaded on her skin almost immediately as she twisted and turned and tried to sort out exactly where to sit or where would be prime spying spots. The loud talking and yelling made her head throb. Not to mention trying to speak to Hades was impossible. She grabbed his lapel and tugged his head down so she could speak directly in his ear. 

 

"Grab us drinks or something! Then find me!" She watched him wince as she half yelled it in his ear, but he nodded. She disappeared through the crowd before he could think up a protest of letting her be on her own. Sliding through small groups or couples was easy enough, until she found a shadowed spot that was just slightly cooler between two of the arching columns that rose soaring over their heads. Old, worn things that were rough when she touched the sandpaper like outside. No carved decorations on them either; just serving a purpose - an important one, given the fact that she had no desire to have the ceiling cave in.

 

There was no music, she noted almost disdainfully. No singing, dancing, nothing that resembled the sorts of places she was used to where they served liquor. Certainly darker than  _ Olympus.  _ Pressing herself tight against the wall, she tried in vain to tune out the mindless conversations - until she realised it was probably a better idea to eavesdrop on them in case there was anything of note.

 

_ "--I've got a shipment coming in next week that you'd be interested in--" _

 

_ "--she left me! Can you believe it? Twenty years!" _

 

_ "We'll be moving locations of the meetings to that place up on fifth street." _

 

Useless and vague. Like every horrible novel she'd read. 

 

"--- _ he thinks he has everything under control. Zeus won't have any idea what hit him." _

 

Wait. 

 

Persephone peered from behind her shadowed nook for a moment in the direction  _ that _ particular statement had come from. Two men, backs to her, but nearly standing on top of her hideaway. Hades wouldn't see her. She flattened herself against the column again, listening to the conversation as it continued. 

 

"If all goes well, he'll be out of business soon enough. People realise he's serving bad booze they're likely to go anywhere, which means to  _ us _ ."

 

Bad booze? Persephone's brows furrowed, a rock settling into her stomach. 

 

"What about his brother?"

 

"Will be taken care of if he gets in the way."

 

The conversation lulled and she dared another peek. They were headed out of the alcove and she swore. Oh, Hades would kill her - but later. She'd deal with him later. Slipping out if her hiding spot Persephone wove her way through the crowd after the pair. Everything felt wrong.  _ Wrong, wrong, wrong _ . But she had to know more. At least get a glimpse of their faces. A conversation proved nothing and if she went and told Zeus to stop serving alcohol based on an overheard conversation, the bastard would laugh in her face. 

 

Keep only a few places behind, she darted after the pair. She couldn't hear their conversation as they walked, not daring to get too incredibly close in case they turned. It was easy enough to hide herself among a crowd, but they were headed to a less dense area and the crowd was thinning. Desperate not to be left behind yet not wanting to look suspicious or obvious, she kept her head down and pressed forward.

 

They stopped near a man selling pocket watches, and Persephone quickly pretended to be interested in the watches, perusing the goods while sneaking furtive glances. Furiously waiting to hear a name or see a face. Her heart felt like it might pound out of her chest any second and give her away. Was that how Hades felt constantly? She could hardly bear it. By nature Persephone was loud and to the point, not one to sneak around and play observer.

 

"--should be in place. They confirmed the usual shipment. Only a matter of time." The shorter of the pair spoke, turning his head to light a cigarette. She could see his face was mottled and bruised, heavily. He might have been handsome otherwise. Poor soul looked like he'd been through hell and back. He took a long drag and offered out the lighter to the taller man, which turned just enough to take it. Persephone felt the rock in her stomach drop lower. She knew that face. Even in half shadow she knew it from their brief meeting. 

 

"Good." Pluto murmured as he lit up his own cigar and blew smoke into the air. Some  _ businessman _ then, she thought wryly and glued her gaze to the pocket watches in front of her. He couldn't see her, she couldn't afford for him to. But the pocket watch guy was getting suspicious the longer she stood. She plucked one up from its velvet lining and pretended to admire the intricate carvings inlaid in gold. 

 

Another glance. Pluto and the bruised faced man were gone. She dropped the watch like it had turned to fire in her hand and turned quickly to find her way back to the bar - and nearly ran headlong into Pluto. 

 

"Imagine meeting you here, Lady Persephone. I didn't think you to grace this sort of crowd." He mused, and she couldn't tell if he had spotted her eavesdropping or not. She plastered on her most charming smile to match his, though his felt almost predatory in nature. She swallowed thickly. 

 

"Where'd you think I got all my best jewelry?" 

 

"Pocket watches are in style for performances now?" He tilted his head toward the display. 

 

"Nah. Just looking for something for the old man. His birthday is soon. Incredible hard to shop for." She lifted a shoulder in a shrug, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "And what about you, Mr. Businessman? Ain't this against your tastes?"

 

"Never defined what type of business I was in to." Pluto replied. "I suppose we have a lot to find out about one another." 

 

She did not like the ways his eyes darkened, that smile thinned. She still hadn't a clue if he knew or not. Her stomach was in absolute fits, her chest tight. How the hell did Hades manage this so often? 

 

"That implies we'll be meeting again." Persephone cooed gently. "You like me that much, Mr. Businessman?" 

 

He chuckled softly. 

 

"I'm sure we will see each other plenty, but if you agreed to join me for dinner I certainly wouldn't object."

 

Her breath hitched somewhere in her throat. 

 

"Gotta check the schedule and all." She feigned.

 

"Well, if you decide to pencil me in, you have my number."

 

"Your card. Still got it." She affirmed with a smile, which he returned. Tentatively. Hesitantly. Maybe he didn't know? She didn't dare hope. She took her hand and lifted it to his lips in a kind gesture, glancing behind her to the watches again. 

 

"The one with the storm clouds. I think it would suit him." He added with a sneaky grin, before he took his leave. Persephone let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, watching as he retreated into the crowd. Her heart felt like it had stopped for a whole second or two. The surge of adrenaline was close to what she'd felt several nights ago, firing a gun out of a window like some mad woman. Maybe she was mad. 

 

Certain Pluto was gone this time, she took off down through the crowd back toward the bar. 

 

"Hades!"

 

He was conversing with a rather terrifying looking man and a shorter woman as stunning as the night. Something akin to jealousy twisted in her chest, but melted when he lifted his head at her call, her voice. Relief plain on his face as she shoved her way back toward him. He swept her against his chest fiercely for a moment. 

 

"Weren't sending out the calvary on me, were you?" She murmured, glancing at the other two. She could only assume these were Thanatos and Hecate, associates he had mentioned in passing. 

 

"Only just. Are you all right?"

 

"Just fine. One piece. But we should go. We need to talk. Privately."

 

His arm didn't leave hers on the walk back to her apartment, which had seemed the safest and quietest place. Persephone spilled every second that she'd overheard between Pluto and the other man, at the mention of which Hades winced. She didn't want to know  _ why _ . Frustration laced her words as they spoke over steaming mugs of tea on her apartment balcony. 

 

It was her safe haven. Nothing could go wrong surrounded by the veritable garden she had created. Blooms and vines and ferns of all sorts, whatever she could get to thrive in the city. Nothing compared to her momma's gardens, but it did the trick to satisfy her gardening needs. 

 

"I don't know what he was doin' at the club the other night, but it can't be good. I never would've let him in if I'd have known!" She seethed quietly, pacing up and down the narrow iron grate. Hades leaned against the railing with a brooding look, tea untouched. She fought the urge to hurl the cup over the edge of the balcony for the hell of it.

 

"Ain't your fault." He rumbled. "Just don't go running off like that again. Dangerous."

 

"We already had this talk, lover." She warned. "And we got bigger fish to fry than you gettin' fussy over my actions." 

 

His lips twitched. 

 

"What?"

 

"You called me  _ lover. _ "

 

"Yeah, well, you are." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm gonna have to go to dinner with him."

 

Hades immediately looked like she'd offered to throw herself over the railing. 

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"Oh, you know it as well as I do! He could let information slip if I played cards right."

 

"And you just said you weren't sure if he saw you eavesdropping or not. If he did and you go with him, it would be a trap." Hades scowled. Persephone returned the look with one of her own. 

 

"You ain't the boss of me and I can do what I please. If it helps, I'll do it." She drained her mug and immediately regretted it, the tea scalding her throat. His concern was touching, of course. More than - few beyond her momma had ever shown that much concern. Though why did it always have to be on things that meant so damn much? If Pluto and his band of merry men were up to making bad booze or worse, it could kill people. People she liked. Her audiences were kind enough and quite frankly she didn't want to be out of a job anyway. 

 

They sat quietly, brooding. 

 

At least until the furious knocking at her door. 

 

She exchanged a glance with Hades, who stiffened immediately. He withdrew a small pistol she had  _ no _ idea he'd been carrying and pressed his finger to his lips to signal her silence. She nodded, but followed half a step behind as he moved toward the door. The knocking continued, unrelenting and fervid. 

 

Hades peered through the small lens, and whipped the door open a split second later with such force that Persephone jumped. Two figures spilled inside, breathing hard as if they'd run a marathon. Orpheus and Eurydice. 

 

"What's the matter?" She asked, frowning. 

 

"There's - at the club," Eurydice managed between gasps of breath. Orpheus was useless, half stooped as he tried to catch air. Hades slyly tucked his forearm back into its holster at his waist, and Persephone moved to get them both glasses of water. 

 

"What about it?" Hades demanded. Eurydice looked vaguely ill. 

 

"I don't know what happened. One second everything was fine, then people started getting sick." She gulped down more breath and the water Persephone offered. "Its - it's a mess. People dropping like flies."

 

She exchanged a look with Hades, the rock in her belly returning. Her lips twisted sharply.

 

"I'll go pick out a nice dress for dinner."


	7. chant i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. 
> 
> This chapter does contain attempted sexual assault. You may skip it, if you stop reading at 'the first dimly lit. . . .' Its safe to continue at the line '"I'm so sorry I didn't. . . ." I will say it is unsuccessful and does not go into any sort of graphic detail, but I still wanted you to be informed.

The club was desolate.

 

It was a strange, eerie feeling seeing it devoid of life. The chairs were turned up, the stage dimmed, the barmen polishing glasses that already gleamed. Orpheus was there, Hades noted as he moved toward the lone figure sitting at the end of the bar. Zeus looked haggard, to say the least. Clearly he'd had very little sleep in the past few days - who could blame him, with all his success rapidly spiraling down the drain? 

 

After the incident with the likely poisoned liquor, he'd been forced to shut the doors until the situation was fixed. Not that anyone wanted to drink there currently now. There was no telling which batches had been hit, which meant throwing the lot of it out and forced to order new - but orders couldn't be made until they stopped the others, unsure if they would simply poison everything again. Better safe than sorry, but his brother looked real damn sorry for himself. 

 

"I hope you come with good news." He rumbled without looking up, head resting in his hands. He was drinking, but from a bottle Hades knew to have been brought down from his office. Untainted. 

 

"You're drunk." Hades stated simply, sitting down next to him. "How unusual."

 

Zeus threw him a withering glare. 

 

"For all the help you promised, fat load of good it's done. Can't even do your damned job." He muttered darkly, and Hades pressed his lips into a thin line. His brother was never quite a pleasant drunk. The harsh words on the tip of his tongue that were always bit back would come rolling out easily enough. No filter. A refreshing change, Hades thought, if only ot wasn't directed at him. 

 

"I am doing what I can. My associates are leaving no stone unturned. It isn't exactly  _ easy _ ." He replied evenly. "I hope to have more information for you by the end of the evening."

 

Zeus grunted, drained the rest of his glass, and poured another. He gestured sharply to Orpheus who leapt to attention immediately. 

 

"Bring my brother a glass."

 

"No, thank you."

 

Orpheus looked torn, but ultimately it was Zeus who paid him so he set an empty glass beside the other. Zeus dumped a generous pour of liquor into it and shoved it toward Hades without sloshing it. 

 

"Drink."

 

"I'm fine without."

 

" _ Drink." _

 

Hades inhaled sharply, but snatched the glass up and sipped it. It was like liquid honey, whatever it was, coating his tongue with sticky sweet before the alcohol kicked in and burned all the way down. Gods above, no wonder he was already completely drunk, despite the bottle barely being touched. Hades took another ginger sip and set the glass down; his brother offered no further comment. 

 

"We're doing everything we can." Hades rumbled. "As I said, there should be some new leads this evening if all goes well. Seph will report -"

 

" _ What _ ?"

 

Hades mentally swore.  _ Shit. _ How easily her name had slipped out. He swallowed and took another drink. 

 

"You've dragged Kore into this now as well?" Zeus demanded sharply.

 

"I didn't drag her into anything - she's a woman grown and made her own choice to help on behalf of you." Hades scowled. "Charming, suddenly showing concern for her. When did that start?"

 

"Stay away from her."

 

Hades turned his darkened gaze to Zeus, who looked slightly more sober. 

 

"You don't get to make decisions for either of us." Hades murmured, refusing the urge to get up and  _ leave _ and tell Zeus to go straight to hell while he was at it.

 

"She is all but mine in blood and she  _ will _ obey me." Zeus snapped. "And you will too if you know what's good for you, brother. She deserves far better than the likes of you."

 

Hades felt something shift in his chest, his gut. The sharp, painful truth that yes, Persephone did deserve better than a man like him. Someone younger, handsome, and in a far less dangerous position than he. He could not muster up a retort to the jab, simply stared at the bartop and drank in silence. When the glass was empty, he shoved it back toward Orpheus before Zeus had a chance to fill it again.

 

"You asked me my price, of doing this for you. The work." He said suddenly, twisting in his seat. Zeus's gaze snapped up and he couldn't quite help but smile a bit vindictively. "Stop meddling in Persephone's life, stop treating her like an infant girl. She is anything but. Let her make her own decisions without fear of your retribution, and I will consider is even."

 

Zeus's jaw clenched. 

 

"What, you don't ask for her outright?"

 

"Because she is not a piece of property to be bartered with. She is a woman. Capable of her own choices. And for whatever strange reason she seems to have chosen me." His lips twitched, briefly. "I don't ask for her outright because if I did, I'd ask her straight to her face, not yours. You do not own her."

 

"Neither do you."

 

"I have no desire to. She is far above such a thing." Hades stood then, glancing at Orpheus and then back at his brother. "Go home, you drunk old fool. Sleep it off. I'll bring better news tomorrow, but only if you're sober."

 

\---

 

He was handsome, Persephone thought. But not quite her type, she had decided early on in their evening when he'd first came to collect her. He dripped elegance the way Zeus and Hera did, eager to flaunt it. From the car to his suit, Persephone found he seemed rather eager to please her by showing off just a touch; vaguely she wondered how much of the city he had in his pocket. Surely not as much as Hades. Still, he had gotten his money somewhere along the line.

 

Gods above she regretted agreeing to this little idea. Even if it had been her  _ own _ idea.

 

Oh, Pluto was  _ charming _ . Just  _ too _ charming. With dark eyes and an alluring smile that might have made any other woman weak at the knees. 

 

"Persephone?"

 

She lifted her head from her dinner plate.

 

"Hm?"

 

"You look miles away."

 

"Sorry. Just thinking." She murmured, and offered her best smile in return. He'd taken her to some swanky place that felt entirely out of her price range. They were working their way through a lavish dinner, while some enchanting performer crooned from a microphone in the corner. It wasn't unlike Olympus, in truth. 

 

"I apologize if I was remiss in bringing you here." He replied gently. "But I assure you, nothing like what happened at Olympus will happen here."

 

Persephone studied him innocently. She'd never been innocent a day in her damn live, so playing the doe-eyed girl was a challenge of itself.

 

"How can you promise that?"

 

His smile tightened.

 

"I wouldn't dream of risking either of our lives were there even a  _ rumor  _ of such an incident here. Not to mention the lack of alcohol does pose good tidings."

 

Her gut twisted faintly, but she shoved another bite of food in her mouth. 

 

"I just wish I knew what happened. Zeus is so upset." She sighed. "His life is that place. So is mine. I feel lost without performing - ain't like places like that are advertising on the streets for job vacancies."

 

Pluto tilted his head at her for a moment, and she saw that smile sharpen at the edges. Like a shark. It made her uneasy, but Persephone reminded herself she was there for a purpose. Suffering for a reason. Gods above she'd be happy to have Hades' mouth slanted against her own when the night was over, those deft hands of his removing any trace of Pluto from her skin.

 

"I might have an idea." He offered after a moment. "I know a place that you could . . . fill in for, as it were. Until your place opens up again. If it does." The last was tacked on in afterthought. Of course, she thought wryly. If he had his way Olympus would never open again, leaving him free to take the business and the contracts himself. Removing Zeus from power.

 

"Oh?" She leaned forward, feigning interest. His hand curled against hers on the surface of the table, lithe fingers taking up her own. 

 

"My place."

 

_ Oh, for  _ t-

 

"You have a club?"

 

"I do indeed, Lady Persephone. I think you'd shine as a singer there." He mused. Not a shark like she thought- a cat who got the canary. 

 

"You got my attention." She hummed. "You wouldn't be trying to steal me away, would you?"

 

He leaned forward across the table, closer than she anticipated. For a dizzying, terrifying moment she thought he might kiss her.

 

"Would you let me, if I wanted to?"

 

Her stomach lodged in the back of her throat. 

 

"Can I get you two anything else?" A chipper voice interrupted and Persephone thanked the gods at how quickly Pluto leaned back in his chair. She cleared her throat and resettled, glancing up at the waitress who had come by. Then did a double take. 

 

"I think we're doing well, thank you." Pluto answered because Persephone could not find her voice. The waitress smiled, shooting Persephone a wink as she headed off with a red carnation tucked into her hair. 

 

Eurydice.

 

Furtively she glanced around, trying to see if it was her alone. If perhaps Hades had come, or Orpheus, or literally anyone else who could help her keep her head above water through this disaster she'd jumped into. Nothing. Eurydice had disappeared into the crowd, too. 

 

The rest of dinner passed in quiet conversation, none of which gleaned anything Persephone felt concrete enough to use. He was careful how he discussed his work, not alluding to anything specific or giving names. She had hoped this wouldn't be a wasted evening, but it seemed to be wearing on that way. By the time dessert was finished and cleared, Persephone felt she might claw her hair out. 

 

_ I just want to go home. With Hades. Anywhere but here. Eurydice, get your ass back here and help a sister out! _

 

Pluto offered her a hand. 

 

"A dance?"

 

She couldn't refuse, and slid her palm into his. He pulled her close and they joined the others dancing to the ballad she vaguely recognized in the singer's soothing voice. 

 

"You never answered my question." Pluto remarked, and she batted her lashes at him innocently again. Usually she had men eating out of the palm of her hand, but he seemed strangely immune. Or rather brilliant at hiding it. Those eyes had definitely gone darker. 

 

"Which question?"

 

"About coming to sing for me."

 

"You gotta give a girl time to think about it." She replied and he chuckled.

 

"I'm not a patient man." He drew her in closer until their noses were touching. Persephone faltered mid step but he held her up, the grip on her waist almost bruising. 

 

"Excuse me, pardon me!" The waitress -  _ Eurydice _ \- was shuffling through suddenly, working her way through couples on the floor with a tray of empty plates. She forced her way through the couple next to them, then wedged herself between Persephone and Pluto before continuing on. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, especially at how frustrated her partner looked at the display. It had worked to separate them, though Pluto took her hand the moment he could. 

 

"Let's get out of here, hm? Must be getting you home." His voice had an edge to it she suddenly found she did not like. As a last ditch effort she glanced around for her waitress in shining armor, but she had disappeared again. Damn it all. Pluto tugged tightly at her arm and she had no choice but to follow him from the room and out into the night air. 

 

They had parked just down the street, and Persephone let the brisk air wash over her flushed skin. Just a ride home and she could flee into her apartment, though she felt somewhat defeated that she had not gained anything remotely useful from him. She was supposed to be  _ helping _ , not gleaning free dinners from scumbags. He had at least taken up her arm properly, a relief - for about half a second.

 

The first dimly lit opening between buildings he steered her into, half slamming her against the brick wall behind a revolting dumpster. Breath knocked out of her lungs, in the next instant his lips were against hers. She gave a noise of protest, her instinctive reaction to slap him hard across the face. 

 

"How dare you." She hissed, trying to shove past him. "Get your hands off me you absolute bottomfeeder." He easily caught her, pinning her back to the wall with a knee between her legs and her wrists at an almost painful angle. 

 

"You never answered my question." 

 

"You're out of your damn mind if you think for a second I'd ever sing for you." She spat. "Let go of me before you regret it."

 

He tsked. 

 

"In fairness, I wasn't asking. I was telling. You  _ will _ sing for me, little canary." The hand not crushing her wrists to the bricks behind her trailed against her thigh, pushing past the beaded fringe and her garters. Persephone writhed in an attempt to throw him off, but his body was like a dead weight against her. 

 

"Like hell."

 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back. She yelped. 

 

"Like hell indeed. Let me put it to you in terms you might understand. You sing for me, and I don't lay waste to Zeus or his  _ brothers _ ." He emphasized the last word with a hiss near her ear, kissing her pulse point. She felt her heart stutter in her chest. "Deny me, and see them condemned. Agree, and I'll agree they'll get to live."

 

"Bastard." She seethed. "You're a real piece of work."

 

"And you and your pathetic boyfriend aren't as clever as you think you are." He seethed, drawing back to meet her gaze. Her eyes narrowed and she twisted against him. No dice. Oh, he was  _ dead _ when she got free. The hand dipped further beneath her dress, snatching at elastic and tearing away half the fabric of her dress to get to her. 

 

Without warning, her knee came up to snap into his nether's. He seemed to choke on air at the pain and surprise of it, but it gave her enough of a moment to break free and tear toward the mouth of the alley. Her mouth opened to scream when his hand clamped over her lips and snagged at her hair, dragging her roughly backward. 

 

"You will not deny me." He growled, and Persephone bit down hard on his hand. He cursed loudly, her nails digging into the exposed skin of his arms. Anything she could to do to cause him pain, leave marks, bloodied or not. He fumbled and sidestepped, but tripped and fell backwards, dragging Persephone with him. She rolled away immediately, ignoring the stinging in her head from the impact and the burn of pavement rashes on her hands. He was faster, snagging her ankle and dragging her back toward him. 

 

"You're a fighter, I'll give you that." He said, out of breath and a far cry from the proper man he'd been before. He straddled her waist, pinning her to the concrete with his entire weight. More fabric store from her dress, but she was hardly letting go without a fight. 

 

"Over my dead body." She ground out, and he gave a breathless, almost dark chuckle. 

 

"Could be arranged, if you'd like. Be such a waste though."

 

Persephone inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath. Trying to think. She needed out. Out and away and nothing was in her grasp. She glanced up - and stilled. This clearly caught his attention, his gaze snapping to her face.

 

"Finally give up?"

 

"No." She said flatly, and nodded behind him. It was almost comedic, the way his head whipped around only to be met with the full force of a metal tray to the face. The noise was terrifying - he was stunned, until the tray connected a second time and he slumped off into unconsciousness. She shoved his dead weight the rest of the way off of her, breathing hard. 

 

Eurydice threw the metal tray to the ground and was at her side in an instant with clouded, worried features. 

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I didn't realise he took you out." She said quickly, uncertain. She peeled away her coat and tossed it around Persephone to hide some of the tears in her dress - ruined beyond repair. Persephone was still trying to get her wits, ignoring the throbbing in her head and hands. 

 

"Its fine. I'm fine. Just -  _ leave him _ ." She stumbled to her feet, grateful for Eurydice more than anything in that moment. "We need to go."

 

"But - shouldn't we tie him up?"

 

She shook her head numbly, refusing the overwhelming urge to pick up the abandoned metal tray and slam it repeatedly into his skull until it caved in. 

 

"He's gonna lead us back to what we need. He won't give up information as a captive." She managed, closing her eyes to gather herself a moment. "Check his pockets."

 

She rubbed her hand across the knot at the back of her scalp, wincing when they came away stained lightly red. Eurydice rifled through his pockets easily, handing Persephone everything for her to inspect. Nothing of note. A small black book which Persephone shoved in the pocket of Eurydice's coat, and eventually a firearm. Small and concealable. Eurydice stared at it hesitantly, but Persephone took it as well after seeing if it was loaded. 

 

"Let's get out of here, chickadee." She murmured lowly. "Quickly."

 

She wrapped Eurydice's coat tighter around her and tucked the gun into the pocket for the time being as well. Eurydice took her arm and they left the narrow alley, stepping back into open air. 

 

"Home?" Eurydice asked, and Persephone nodded. 

 

"Please. We'll grab a cab a few streets over. I don't want to be here when he wakes up." 

 

They walked in silence, and rode in silence the length it took to get back to her apartment building. Well, no - not her apartment building. Eurydice was giving different directions, and she didn't recognize the location at all. Panic swelled in her chest.

 

"I didn't know if it would be safe back at your place. This is my place. Ain't fancy, but hidden. And there's a bath." Eurydice explained quietly, and Persephone nodded again mutely, knuckles white from the force of clenching the coat around her. "Orpheus is here - or was. He might have gone out for a bit. He's been visiting. But I can run him out."

 

"No. It's fine. I just - get a message to Hades, would you?"

 

"Of course. Come on. I'll run the bath for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to follow up soon, with plenty of Hades/Seph content, especially dealing with the aftermath. Stay tuned.


	8. chant ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly just shameless hades/persephone goodness. i figured i owed it after last chapter. enjoy!

“Hey - hey! Look, I know you’re pissed but get it together!”

 

Hades leveled his gaze at Eurydice, who stood in the doorway to her own apartment.  _ Pissed _ certainly did nothing to even cover the sheer, raw,  _ rage _ that boiled beneath his skin, in his very blood. Never before had he felt such an overwhelming urge to  _ destroy _ another human being. He had, of course, lay waste to those as needed but this - this was a whole new level of emotion he had not thought possible. The only thing keeping him from lighting the city ablaze to flush out the rat  _ fuck _ was the fact that Persephone was still in it. And clearly she had suffered enough for one evening without worrying about the city coming down around her. 

 

So his murderous rage would wait. Bide it’s time. 

 

“I pay the wages that let you afford this apartment and you will let me pass.” He managed, deadly even. Eurydice did not waver, only folded her arms across her chest. 

 

“Listen, bossman. Whatever it is you think you’re gonna say? Zip it. Things could’ve been a lot worse and they weren’t, alright? Just - she needs you, right now. Just you. Not the Mr. Hades who’d level a city block. She asked me to come get you because she clearly wants  _ you _ .”

 

Hades’s jaw shifted, the muscle tightening. 

 

“Now. I’m going to take Orpheus and see if we can’t find something open early to grab breakfast. You two . . . you do what you need to do, just leave my apartment in one piece. And you’d better both still be here when we get back. Capiche?”

 

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’re very bossy for an assistant.”

 

“That’s why you hired me.” Eurydice chimed, before she finally, blessedly stepped aside. Hades brushed past her without a word. The door closed behind him, and he was left alone in the sparse apartment. It was quaint, really, not at all close to what he would chose for himself but for Eurydice - well, it seemed to suit her just fine. But Persephone was not in the living or dining area (which, for all purposes was the same room). The door to the bedroom was ajar and she was not there either. 

 

He heard water shifting, splashing, and knocked once at the closed door. 

 

“Seph.” He rumbled, the only greeting he found capable in his ire to let her know who it was.

 

“You can come in.”

 

He did, and shut the door behind him. 

 

The remains of her dress were in a corner, Eurydice’s coat hung over the toilet - was that a gun poking out of the pocket? Not that it mattered. His goal was the figure in the tub. Persephone had her knees to her chest, skin raw and angry as if she’d tried to scrub an entire layer off. Damp hair clung to her face and back, and for the first time since their meeting he saw a look in her eyes that nearly broke him.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, and without further preamble he was kneeling at the edge of the tub. Suit be damned. Steam was still unfurling off the water, clinging to the surface and to her skin. The soap had done little to suds up the bath, leaving the water a murky color that he thought was likely stained with blood as well. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. This was not your fault.” He replied lowly, meeting her gaze. She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to her knees with a faint scowl.

 

"I should have listened when you said it was dangerous." She ground out. "If Eurydice hadn't showed up when she did, I'd be nothing left for you to find." 

 

"And if you had listened to me, I'd assume you were some form of imposter." Hades spoke, watching her nails dig into her own flesh. "Regretfully I should have thought to send more with you."

 

"It would've given everything away. Not that it matters now." 

 

His hands twitched, and gingerly he reached out to touch her arm. She flinched, but didn't pull away, only lifted her head to peer at him through her damp hair. 

 

"We're going to resolve this. But I understand if you want to withdraw your aid."

 

She shook her head. 

 

"If anything, it makes me want to help more." Absently her wet fingers curled around his, affirming her promise. "I'm not - I ain't giving up. I'm mad as hell, Hades."

 

"Likely as much as I am." He murmured. The steam from the water had made the room fill with humidity, his clothes sticking to his skin rather uncomfortably. Still, he did not move. Persephone leaned against the side of the tub and rested her forehead against his gently, breathing hard. 

 

"I'm going to break his hands for thinking he could get away with this." Hades rumbled darkly. Her fingers squeezed his softly. 

 

"Not if I do first." 

 

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, heads pressed together over the lip of the tub. Several minutes at best. Quietly he was taling into account the marks left on Persephone which were thankfully no more than a few bruises and the superficial scrapes from where she'd clearly connected with brick and stone. It only made him all the more angry.

 

His conversation with Zeus came rolling back. How terribly ironic - no, Persephone was not property to be bartered or sold or  _ defiled _ as Pluto had attempted. 

 

"Don't suppose you've changed your mind about getting wrapped up with an old, dangerous man have you?" He asked quietly, and she drew away to regard him with those liquid gold eyes. Her damp fingers touched his cheek, and he could have melted on the spot. Hades prided himself on being strong as iron, unbendable steel with armor plating. How  _ easily _ he bent for her though, how she had slipped unknowingly through the cracks in his armor to bloom like a fierce, beautiful rose in the depths of his chest. He tilted his head just enough to kiss her palm softly, across the lingering redness. 

 

"Not so easily." She replied, and for the first time he saw the glimmer of a smile at her lips. She leaned up to kiss him softly, sweetly, before sinking back down into the bath. "You're stuck with me now."

 

"I would never dare hope for such a wonderful fate." Hades hummed, before he shed his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. Persephone watched him with intrigued interest, and he leaned forward again toward the bath. "Turn."

 

"Why?"

 

"Seph."

 

Her brows knitted together, but she obeyed. With careful fingers he combed through her damp curls, the veritable maneuver. She had not cut it like the other women, even with the shorter fashion in style. He liked it this way, the various shades of brown that made her hair gleam in the stage lights. He snagged a small cup from the edge of the sink and began to methodically wet her hair. There was some dried blood on a place near the back; clearly she'd connected with the concrete a bit too hard. He was careful at the area, but ensured it too was rinsed clean.

 

Eurydice didn't have the floral scents he knew Persephone was used to, but she grabbed the small bottle and began again to massage the soap into her hair. All the while she said nothing and Hades found the silence not uncomfortable at all while he worked without particular reason. Well, with some reason - there was an undercurrent of guilt that resided in him for letting her get hurt. Eurydice had been right in saying it could have been worse, but he did not want to think about it if so. The city would've already been ablaze if so. 

 

Ensuring her hair was well lathered, he picked the cup up again and began to rinse. He was careful to shield her face from the rivulets that ran across her forehead. Part of him worried perhaps he was doing it incorrectly, but she had yet to stop him or correct him. He felt useless otherwise; doing this for her seemed to ease as much in him as it did her. It gave him something to focus on besides the raw fury still burning in his chest, roaring in his head. He washed the last of the suds away, lamenting Eurydice's lack of a comb for him to detangle the curls. He made do with his fingers for the time being, toweling the locks dry as he went. There was an overwhelming urge to wrap her in the towel completely, as if he might protect her. 

 

Persephone didn't need protecting, he knew. Not conventionally. She'd throw a fit otherwise. A rebel to her cause of independence, and yet she'd nearly been violated in the cruelest of ways because he had failed to protect her as he had promised. He was just as angry at himself as Pluto and the longer he thought about it, the more it simmered hatefully in his mind. Persephone's soft fingers against his collar drew his attention back; she'd twisted around again, and clearly his emotions had escaped into his expression judging by the look she was giving him. 

 

"It ain't your fault." She said. "So stop brooding about it and help me out of the bath."

 

He straightened with some manner of difficulty, grabbing another towel. He offered his hand, politely averting his gaze as she dried off - yes, he'd seen it all before but it was the principle of the matter, to give her decorum. He merely stood there as an anchor in case she needed him.

 

"Eurydice and the boy went to find breakfast." He supplied after she'd pulled on her ruined dress. He'd buy her another thousand, if she asked. But the tears in the fabric were undeniable and the simmering rage went full boil for a fraction of a second. 

 

"Suppose that means we ought to wait till they get back." Persephone huffed. "I just want my own bed."

 

"I've already sent Hecate to your apartment to ensure it's safe to return. I would feel better if you allowed her to remain with you for a few evenings."

 

"Why can't you stay?" She asked, and Hades felt his heart jump into his throat. Gods above she had destroyed every inch of his steel and iron without even trying. 

 

"I would stay, if you preferred, but I do have work."

 

"I would prefer. And I'll just come with you, to work. Help, when I can. Won't be busy in the evenings at the club for a bit anyway." She remarked, and he followed her back into the main room. She looked around a moment, debating, before sitting unceremoniously on the sofa. There was a patchwork, moth eaten blanket on the back that she dragged over herself, before looking at him expectantly. 

 

He obliged and immediately she was against his side. Soft and warm and smelling of whatever generic soap he had used in her hair. It was incredibly strange to be in such a position - he was a man of sharpened edges and not at all used to open displays of affection. Not that he ever truly had reason to give them, not in a long while. Persephone seemed unbothered by any of it, her head resting on his shoulder and the only sound was the steady breathing from both of them. Absently his fingers came up to card through her hair. It was also incredibly strange that he found he rather  _ liked _ having her this close beyond anything sexual in nature. Just having her at his side, soft and warm and clearly content as her breathing shifted into something deeper, more relaxed. 

 

Asleep, he realised. Or very nearly. 

 

He tucked the blanket more securely around her and for a moment, had ever intention of standing to escape quietly. She needed rest. He had work to do. He paused, considering. She had  _ asked _ for him, as Eurydice had mentioned. Clearly she felt safe with him. Trusted him. He couldn't fathom the hell as to why. His business was lies and deceit, just as Pluto's was. Yet she had gravitated toward him, even before the nasty incident of the previous evening.

 

He would never have taken advantage of her like that. Only a monster of a man would think to do it. That's what made them different, him and the other. And why Persephone knowingly put her trust in Hades. 

 

How had he fallen so hard, and so quickly?

 

Zeus's words still hung in the back of his mind, trickling in a sense of doubt that he locked down immediately. No, Persephone did not deserve a man like him. But she had made her choice and Hades was just selfish enough to let her choose  _ him.  _ He had not the strength or the will to try and distance himself from her. Not now. Likely not ever. If she had chosen him, then Hades would do everything in his power to ensure her safety and happiness, whatever the cost. Hopefully she wouldn't change her mind - that worry settled like a pit in his stomach. But she had promised, and he would hold her to that. 

 

She shifted in her sleep, a hand coming up to gently curl into his shirt. He was certain he stopped breathing for a moment, but she did not wake. 

 

Softly, he rested his hand atop her own.

 

_ I love you _ .

 

The thought startled him. So easily it had come, and he clung sharply to it. A simple truth. 

 

Oh,  _ shit. _

 

_ I love her. _

 

\---

 

Several days blurred together for Persephone, time mixed together with an established routine. She slept, she woke, she ate, and she went to work. Hades was there too, and was present for each step of her routine. He slept in her bed, they shared meals, and he took her to work with him in the warehouses. Business operated smooth enough, but his focus was on things unseen and therefore, hers was too. 

 

People had died.

 

The report had come not a day after Pluto's assault. Six of the patrons who had gotten ill at Olympus had died from the incident and it left a bitter taste on her tongue to even say it aloud. Even with Hades' extensive contacts, he had only been able to spin the story with the press, not smother it completely. An unknown illness caused by unknown origins. No mention of liquor or Olympus - even if she was certain the authorities has vague enough ideas. It was spiraling quickly into a mess.

 

"We know he works with others. We just don't know how many." Eurydice was pacing the length of Hades' office. Hades sat behind his desk, Persephone watching the factory floor below from the windows. Orpheus had not joined them, citing Zeus still needed the barmen at the speakeasy to keep an eye on things.

 

"Or who they are." Persephone added. "We just know they want the control of the city that Hades and Zeus have. And intend to kill whoever gets in their way."

 

"Atypical." Hades muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair. "It's going to be harder to lure them out, if at all. Getting information out of anyone below will be difficult because they're afraid. More of him than me."

 

"Could always remind them why you're boss and he's not." Eurydice pointed out. 

 

"He mentioned he had a bar of his own." Persephone glanced away from the windows. "Surely there aren't so many clubs that we can't narrow it down? Zeus knows some of 'em, we can have him narrow it down more. One could assume the men he works with would be there, even if he ain't top dog."

 

"It's a good start, but we still have to actually  _ stop _ them from continuing down this line. Wiping all of them out could take months if they hear one hint of a whisper we've found them out and go into hiding. And after the other night I doubt they would be easy to lure out. Pluto made that much harder on us." Hades met her gaze, and she felt a trail of guilt sneak up her spine. 

 

"What about that black book we found in his pocket?" Eurydice asked, glancing between the pair of them. 

 

"Dates, names, nothing concrete." 

 

Persephone moved and picked up the book where it lay on Hades' desk, flipping through the pages. The names were only nicknames or firsts, nothing remotely identifying. Dates that had already passed and yet to come, but no indication of  _ what _ sort of event was to happen. Not to mention most of it was in spidery ass handwriting that made it difficult to understand. 

 

Were they dates where they had planned to commit crimes? Poisonings, thefts, whatever else they had in their arsenal. They seemed to be in some semblance of order, but not one she recognized. She paused at a recent date on one of the pages. Her brows furrowed.

 

"Could these be shipment dates?" She asked aloud to the other two. "This date here - the day before the incident at Olympus. There's always a day lag between when the barrels arrive and when it's served. I don't pay much attention to the shipments but if I can get the intake log from Orpheus and cross reference, that might be it. He's tracking shipments."

 

"There are far too many for it to be just ones to Olympus."

 

"No, but there are enough to account for all the other clubs in the city." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "If he wants us gone, he wants all the others gone too. He wipes out the entire scene and he's the only place left standing."

 

"Plausible." Hades murmured, looked bothered by her revelation. "Eurydice, go over to the club. Get the intake list from your boy and compare it to these. If my brother is there, have him give you the contacts for the other clubs so we can narrow down what shipments are being targeted and rule them out as belonging to him."

 

Persephone handed Eurydice the book.

 

"Be careful, chickadee." She said, resting a hand on her arm. "Take Thanatos with you, or someone, yeah?"

 

Eurydice smiled kindly and nodded once. 

 

"Can I borrow your scary man, boss?"

 

"By all means, just in case you have the need to slam a metal tray into someone's face again and he needs to hold you back."

 

She nodded again before slipping out the door. 

 

"How do we know he isn't pulling a trap? Or leading us on?" Persephone asked after a moment, leaning against the side of his desk. Hades looked up with a bitter expression. 

 

"We don't. But it's the only lead we've been given." He ran a hand over his face. 

 

"I think you're going grayer by the minute." Persephone commented, reaching up to comb her fingers through his graying hair with a soft smile. 

 

"I preferred it when things were a bit more quiet around here." He caught her hand, cradling it between both of his. "How are you feeling?"

 

"The same as when you asked me this morning." She said pointedly. "You fuss more than my momma ever did."

 

His brows furrowed, and she laughed at the expression. 

 

"I'm fine, lover." She bent to kiss the top of his head. "Just . . . it's hard to get him out of my head. Afraid he's just gonna pop up around another corner."

 

"I would not let that happen."

 

"Not saying you would." She rested her cheek against his head then, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Just gonna take me time."

 

It wasn't as if she was truly afraid. But it made it difficult to sleep when every time she closed her eyes she could see him in her face, feel his fingers bruising her skin, dragging her hair. Gods bless Hades, who had been ever patient with her. If she saw the bastard again, Persephone had made the decision already he would not leave the encounter alive. The ire had worked itself into a cloud of darkness and hate that he'd even attempted to assault her. She couldn't imagine if he'd succeeded. Gods bless Eurydice too, her timing and aiming.

 

"If I have my way, I'll bury him so far in the earth the core will incinerate him." She added in a rumble, and he squeezed her fingers softly. 

 

"Even that fate would be too kind for him."

 

"No, but I'd feel better about it."

 

He tugged her arm to draw her around to face him. She relented easily enough, perching in her lap. His arm encircled her waist lightly enough that she knew he was giving her the option to pull away if she wanted. She didn't. 

 

"I was thinking after this was over, we both take a break." He offered, changing the subject. "When you were at my estate last I hardly had time to show you everything. Could hole ourselves up there a while."

 

Persephone smiled. 

 

"Think the city wouldn't be scrap by the time you returned?" She teased. "And as I recall, I didn't see nothing of your big old house except the bedroom."

 

"And whose fault was that? Surely not mine." His lips twitched and Persephone nudged his chest. 

 

"I'd like that." She went on anyway. "Maybe we could go to my place, too."

 

"We already stay there enough. I meant outside of the city proper."

 

"So do I." She insisted. "I - my momma had a house in a town about half a day's train ride here. It's still mine. I try to go every spring or summer, but missed it this last go around because of the club. We could go there, if you wanted." It sounded terribly pedestrian when she spoke it aloud, and for a fraction of a second she wished she'd not brought it up. 

 

"I've never been to the true country. I'm afraid I might stick out like a sore thumb." He said after a moment, and she chuckled before running her hand along those pinstripes he was so fond of.

 

"You will. You've really never been?" 

 

"Never. I grew up in the city. Haven't much had reason to leave. Only got the house on the outskirts for the space."

 

"Then after this is over, we're  _ definitely  _ going."

 

"Okay."

 

Warmth settled in her chest, strong and powerful. The fact that he would even entertain the idea to go to some little podunk town with her when he so clearly belonged to the city created a feeling she couldn't quite name. She liked it though, the ease at which it came. It wasn't the first time she'd felt it, the sunlight in her chest. The second he'd come storming into the bathroom with her in the tub had started it. Then his hands in her hair, the tenderness he spoke, oh she had melted then and there. 

 

"You're not gonna make me dig in the mud, are you?" He asked suddenly, and she laughed. 

 

"I might. Better get you a few working suits. Maybe some coveralls." 

 

But the end of their situation might not be anytime soon, so Persephone tried not to put much hope in it; wasn't a use. She hoped surely trying to put an end to everything wouldn't drag into the warmer months. She wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, her in his lap with his arm an anchor around her, but she was delighting in the mental image of him completely covered in mud in one of those fine suits. Her lips twitched in amusement. 

 

A knock at the door jerked her from her thoughts as quickly as she’d dipped into them. She started to move, but Hades did not lift his arm. 

 

“Come in.”

 

She tried to appear as absolutely casual as possible, but it was difficult when Hecate entered with a dark look on her face. Her fingers were clutching a large envelope fiercely, crinkling it at the edges; Persephone could see it had already been opened, ripped at the top. Noting the tension in her frame, she could assume whatever lie in the envelope did not bode well. 

 

“It didn’t have a name on it, so I opened it.” She said, stepping forward. She felt Hades’ hand tighten against her hip as if the envelope might leap out and attack her. 

 

“What is it?” She asked, in spite of the feeling in the pit of her belly. Hecate hesitated, lips pressed into a thin line. Then, she dumped the envelope out onto Hades’ desk. 

 

Small, dark beads hit the surface of the desk in a rush noise and immediately went flying, spilling into the floor. The wilted remains of flowers came out as well, crinkled and dried and very dead. Persephone felt the warmth created by Hades in her chest completely evacuate. 

 

The beads from her dress that Pluto had ripped, the flowers she’d worn in her hair that night. 

 

“There isn’t a note.” Hecate said as the last of the beads skittered off. 

 

“There doesn’t need to be.” Persephone hissed between clenched teeth, feeling the anger rise in her quick as a flash. She rose to her feet and Hades let her; in a fit of childish ire she swept her hand at the remaining little beads gathered on his desk and only gained a small satisfaction when they spilled off into the floor. Hecate lay the envelope on the desk and dismissed herself while Persephone paced the room like a trapped tiger in a cage. How  _ dare _ he. Who the ever living  _ fuck _ did he think he was? 

 

_ I’m going to kill him. I’m going to shoot him in his smug bastard face and watch the light leave his face. He’s going to die.  _

 

She turned on her heel and nearly barrelled into Hades, who had gotten up in silence. His hands came to her face, smoothing the fury in her brow with a swipe of his thumb. 

 

“Listen to me. We’re going to put him beneath the earth. I promise that to you, on my life.” He murmured, and she felt the angry tears burn at her eyes. Trembling fingers tangled in his vest, fighting every deep set urge within her. Persephone had never been quite a  _ violent _ person, but there was only so much one could take. 

 

“He’s playing games. Biding his time. And we will ensure he knows he cannot touch you, physically or otherwise. Do you understand?”

 

Mutely, she nodded, and broke free of his hands at her face in favor of kissing him softly. He seemed surprised, but yielded in half a second and returned it in kind. His hands settled in her hair instead and she felt some of the tension ease. She deepened the kiss, fingers curling tighter into the fabric of his vest. He drew back a fraction of an inch, searching her face. 

 

“Take me home.” She demanded quietly. “Please. I want to remember your hands on me, not his.” 

 

Hades brushed an errant strand of hair from her face.

 

“Persephone, you don’t - that is to say - “

 

“Why do you try to convince yourself out of sleeping with me when I bring it up?” She asked sharply, saw him flinch, and regretted it immediately. “Hades, I didn’t - Gods sake that isn’t what I meant. You just - it’s like you’re trying to give me an out. I know you’re bein’ kind. That you’re worried I’m gonna change my mind. I’m not. I don’t  _ want _ an out. Just  _ you _ , dummy.”

 

He pressed his forehead to hers with a sigh, almost resigned. 

 

“Just remember I did try to talk you out of it.”

 

“And I appreciate it, but you can stop being so self depreciating now.” She emphasized it with a short kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Please.”

 

His nod against her head brought the warmth back into her chest, swirling and blooming like a carefully loved flower.

 

_ Love _ .

 

That was the name of it, the emotion she couldn’t place before. Hard to name something one never had. She clung to it, both terrified and enthralled. 

 

_ Oh, girl, you’ve got it bad. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> come yell at me over on tumblr @ourladyoftheundcrground.


	9. any way the wind blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure I am not as happy with this chapter as I am others. It defintely could be better but if I spend any more time on it I'll go mental.

Hades wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in hell, but he very much wanted to escape as soon as possible.

 

He had entrusted Eurydice and her boy, as well as some other men of his own to follow up on the last few speakeasies that could be potential targets for Pluto’s attacks. He was not much of a ‘do’er himself, preferring to keep an eye on things from a larger point of view. A spider in the center of a great web of people and information. He’d have been content to remain in his office the rest of the evening, but his brothers had not given him that choice. 

 

_ Family meeting _ , Zeus had demanded. Hades was always annoyed to follow any beck and call of Zeus, but in the circumstances he considered it a necessary evil. There would at least be buffer of Hera and Amphitrite there, and while neither of his brothers had expressed the invitation beyond Hades, he had brought Persephone along anyway. She had thankfully agreed, if only to prevent bloodshed at the dinner table. 

 

The meeting locale was a usual haunt beyond the speakeasy, a rather ritzy club on the east side of the city that was frequented by only those with money to burn. The mayor, the politicians, businessmen - few else could afford to even walk in the door. As the valet took the car keys, another young woman took his coat and Persephone’s; she had chosen a gown he wasn’t sure he’d seen before. Stunning green with delicate beading and pleats across the front. She’d left her hair down except behind her left ear, tucking the curls back with a white lily. She looked beautiful - far too beautiful to be on his arm, but he wouldn’t dare incur her irritation by pointing that out. 

 

“Reckon they’re here already?”

 

“Knowing the mood Zeus has been in, he’s been here drinking since noon.” Hades remarked dryly, and Persephone snorted quietly into her hand. A waiter led them through opulently decorated tables where other opulently dressed people sat and ate and drank and laughed and Hades refused the urge to make another bitter comment. He felt out of his depth in places like this, longing for the refuse of his office. Or Persephone’s apartment, a place he had found himself frequenting. It was a sanctuary away from the city, full of vibrancy and life. And her, which certainly was a bonus. 

 

The others  _ had _ already arrived, he noted as the waiter led them to a table near a window that afforded a stunning view of the river across the street, the lights reflecting into the water elegantly. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Amphitrite all looked up at their approach, and despite himself Hades delighted in how Zeus’ brows furrowed when he saw Persephone on his arm. 

 

“Fashionably late, as always.” Poseidon gave a teasing grin. “Surely you weren’t holding him up, Seph?”

 

Persephone smiled as she slid into a seat beside Hera. Hades sat in the only one left available, beside Poseidon and across from Persephone. 

 

“As if I would; he couldn’t decide on a tie.” She caught his gaze and despite the easily felt tension at the table she appeared to be right at ease, greeting the other two women with a bright expression that he knew was forced. He could see it in her eyes. The women had all sat on one side of the table and the three of them on the other, leaving a divide he decided at once he did not like. 

 

“At least you came out of your office for a night.” Poseidon mused, nudging him in the side. Hades’ lips twitched.

 

“Only because Zeus demanded it. We couldn’t have met at Olympus?” Zeus had yet to speak, and Hades almost  _ dared _ him to say something about Persephone. Hera was fond of her for bringing in such audiences to the club, and Amphitrite, while relatively new to the family had taken Persephone in as a friend immediately. Surely they would defend her if Zeus spoke negatively. Hades would as well, obviously. To his credit, however, his brother only smiled that easy going grin and the subject seemed to be swept under the rug for the time being. 

 

“Thought you looked a bit skinny. Wanted to make sure you were eating.” He replied far too brightly; not nearly as drunk as their last meeting, but there was still a buzz radiating from him. Hera kept throwing sharp looks at her husband that did not go unnoticed by Hades and vaguely he wondered how much longer their marriage would stand before it imploded in on itself. How bitter they had become, despite how in love they’d been at the start. Zeus hadn’t had eyes for anyone beyond Hera, and they’d been untouchable. For a time. 

 

He glanced across to Persephone, engaged in conversation. 

 

If the gods were kind and she chose to remain with him in any permanent situation (he did not dare presume) he was certain he would not, could not do such to her. He would be an absolute fool to do so. Persephone was stunningly beautiful and clever and held a sense of humor not heard in the others he had met. She deserved someone faithful - Hera had too, but Hades had long given up that argument. 

 

Idle chatter filled the air, of which he did not partake in and pretended to study the menu intensely. Waiters came and went with an endless supply of beverages, then their orders which, despite his usual aversion to anything fancy was quite appetizing. 

 

“Are there any updates beyond what your girl told me?” Zeus said in a lull in the conversation. To business, then. Finally. 

 

“She and my associates are tracking down the last of the owners. The dates and times written in the book are shipments coming in and out of the city. Dionysus has suspended his for safety, but there are others in the business that are likely unaware and continue to operate, which means those shipments are still at risk. If the other businesses fall, it will be one step closer for them obtaining control of the city.” 

 

“But you’re close to pinning him to a location? To putting a stop to it?”

 

“Ideally, yes.” Hades murmured. “Getting to him is another story. He’ll be well guarded and won’t be easily fooled. If we risk sending someone into his club armed and ready to strike it poses the danger of hurting innocent civilians.”

 

“No more innocents.” Hera said before Zeus could open his mouth to protest. “We’ve lost enough. Any more attention will attract more police interference and Apollo won’t be able to prevent his partners from investigating. He already had a time trying to cover the poisonings.”

 

“I agree.” Poseidon sighed. “But it needs ending.”

 

“You asked me to handle it. I’m handling it.” Hades rumbled sharply. “I do not need either of you intervening or it’ll go to rot. If he retreats any further underground he’ll disappear like the snake he is and we’ll never have the end of it.”

 

He shifted, legs brushing against Persephone’s beneath the table in accident. When it happened a second time, he glanced up to see her regarding him with an amused look over the rim of her glass and realised that perhaps it had not been so accidental at all. Silence reigned as they continued to eat, but he could feet her foot - she had slipped one of those heels off and was snaking it up the inside of his thigh. Damnable woman. Thankfully the table cloth covered her actions well enough; Hades simply tried to ignore it. 

 

“Once we get the situation fixed, we could throw a party as a reopening.” Persephone spoke casually, stocking-ed toes curling against his knee. “Make a show of it. Well. Quietly. You get me. Besides, I’ve missed singin’. Almost as much as I’ve missed the drinks.”

 

His hand snapped out beneath the table to grab her by the ankle sharply. To her credit, she hardly reacted; he could see her breath pause and was grateful she hadn’t been speaking, just listening as the others seemed to run with the idea. Her gaze returned to him, briefly, eyes flashing darkly. Two could play her game, then. His fingers trailed delicately up the underside of her leg, as far up as he could manage without it being obvious by leaning forward. His other hand remained above the table, forking food into his mouth and the like as if nothing was out of place. 

 

Her leg wriggled beneath him briefly when he touched a spot he knew her to be ticklish, and he watched as she tried not to squirm in her seat. She speared a bit of pasta almost a bit too forcefully and he hid his smile behind his glass. The game continued until he relented and released her leg when the waiter came strolling back to collect their plates. Other than the vaguely rosy hue to her cheeks, there was no evidence of their beneath-the-table game. 

 

Gods above he just wanted to get her home and kiss her senseless. Give her a reason to blush, challenge her for playing such a dangerous game in public no less. Her expression seemed to reveal similar intentions, but dessert was still yet to come and Zeus had yet to give any indication of giving up the business conversation anytime soon. Not that he much cared for it - how Zeus ran the business after the Pluto situation was resolved did nothing to effect him. 

 

Hades was eager to have the entire thing resolved sooner rather than later so that he could return to his own normal business operations as well. Everything and everyone in the underground seemed tense. On edge. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had associates in most areas of the city and they had all reported similar notions. At the same time, he was very much aware of the encroaching law presence, as Apollo had warned. Only so much could be done. Pluto seemed unbothered with making scenes, drawing attention to the prolific realm of what went on in the city at night. It didn’t bode well for any of them, and the longer the days wore on the more worried he grew about keeping hold of his business after everything was over. Quite frankly he wasn’t made for anything else and loathed the idea of being forced to give it all up. Not after spending so long building his proverbial empire. 

 

“---- _ Hades _ .”

 

He glanced up, realising he was being addressed. 

 

“Distracted?” 

 

Hera glanced between him and Persephone. Hades cleared his throat.

 

“Considering what else can be done.” He replied. “I don’t like being idle.” 

 

Persephone arched a brow as she speared a bit of fruit from the dessert plate, looking innocent. 

 

The remainder of dinner passed in a blur, as often the  _ family meetings _ did. At least to Hades. Once business discussions were over, he paid little mind to anything his brothers were touting about. Usually none of it had anything to do with him as it had been a  _ very _ long time since they’d included him in anything worthwhile. Hades had become the brother they relied on when it best suited them - which, did nothing to hurt his feelings. Their limited contact was preferable. 

 

After, as their coats were retrieved, Persephone took up his arm and he was never more grateful for it. 

 

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” She purred, and he arched a brow. “We survived. And not a single fight broke out. Though Zeus did tell me when you went to the washroom I was makin’ mistakes. Told him he could take his opinion of my relationships and shove it.” 

 

“Truly?”

 

“Course. Ain’t his business. He may have raised me up but there’s not a chance in hell I’m lettin’ him run my life. Told you before.” She nudged him as they stepped out onto the sidewalk to join the others in waiting for the valet to return their cars. 

 

“Yes, many times.” He agreed, and dared to press a kiss against her temple. Those bright eyes turned up to him in approval, soft and kind. “Though who am I to deserve to hold you?”

 

“You’re  _ you _ .” She murmured. “That’s all I need.”

 

The warmth in his chest felt incomparable, untouchable. 

 

_ Tell her, _ the voice in his head demanded.  _ Tell her you love her _ . _ Stop being a coward and do it _ .

 

No sooner had Hades opened his mouth than something whizzed by his head with a sickening familiarity. The shot rang out sharply in the night, giving him half a second to immediately drag Persephone behind the nearest car as an absolute hail of bullets rained fire where they’d just been standing. He glanced up to his brothers, who had dove for the cover of another car with a shrieking Hera and Amphatrite. The two valets had scrambled somewhere inside; vaguely he was aware of the noise of shouting and screeching tires. 

 

_ I wonder what it would be like to have a normal night out? _

 

_ \--- _

 

Persephone winced as her back hit the car and the handle dug into her shoulder blade. Hellfire seemed to be coming down on them, loud and hot and  _ rapid _ . Instinctively she reached out to Hades, catching his arm to ensure he was safe and unharmed. He only glanced at her, before his attention returned to the situation at hand. 

 

Fumbling in her jacket pocket, her hand closed around the firearm she’d stolen from Pluto and had taken to carrying. For safety, she told herself. Not to engage in some bullet war. Glass shattered somewhere above her head, the windows of the car raining down sharp edges. She dared to twist and peek through with a brief pause, but the street lamps had been shot out to cast the length of the block in utter darkness except the illumination from the windows of the hotel and restaurant and other buildings - which wasn’t very much at all, in truth. She swore quietly, ducking back down as another stream of bullets ripped through the air.

 

Hades seemed to be debating doing something rash and stupid with his brothers, judging by the furtive hand gestures and severe looks between the lot of them. Her hand snagged sharply on his jacket.

 

“Don’t.” She warned when his head turned sharply. “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“And what are you gonna do with that?” He remarked in a hiss, glancing at the gun in her hand. “Don’t  _ you _ even think about it.”

 

“Already did, but I appreciate the input.” 

 

In the next pause, she popped back up and steadied her arm against the now empty windowsill of the car door, aiming toward where she thought to be the bullets origin, where she’d glimpsed a muzzle flash near the mouth of the alley across the street. It was only logical. Her finger pulled the trigger once, twice, before the other entity responded in kind; Hades dragged her down by her coattails.

 

Adrenaline ran through her like a second lifeline. Ignoring the concrete scraping against her knees and Hades’ furious attempts to keep her at his side, Persephone was hardly one to sit idly by. Pluto’s attack had sparked something in her and if there was any chance the asshole across the street  _ was _ Pluto, she wanted a bullet in his head and would be damned if she’d let anyone else do it. 

 

Another pause, and Persephone leapt to her feet near the rear of the car and fired another shot around the corner of it. Before she could be pinned to that spot, she darted forward behind the shield of a column of the hotel awning, just wide enough to prevent the next hail of bullets from ripping her apart.

 

Before she could return fire, she glanced back to see that Hades had already drawn a weapon she’d not known him to carry. He fired off several rounds at the shadowed figure in the mouth of the alley, and the next spray of bullets went wide.  _ For gods’ sake how many bullets did he have _ ? The other four from dinner were nowhere to be seen, and quite frankly they weren't her immediate concern. The stone of the column crumbled near her head and she jerked back, fingers flexing along the handle of her weapon. She sure as hell didn't have the bullets the other man had; clearly she hadn't hit her mark. 

 

Tires screeched and she peered around the edge of the column to see a car coming down the street at breakneck speed. It skidded to a halt in front of the hotel and blocked her view - and the bullets. The figure from the alley slipped into the backseat and she swore quietly, twisting to fire off another round. The back panel glass of the car shattered as the car sped off with another tire squeal. 

 

_ Run, you coward. _

 

Breathing hard, Persephone glanced back as Hades straightened and tucked his firearm into the holster beneath his jacket before all but storming up to her. He seemed to take visual inventory, to make sure she hadn't lost an arm or spontaneously started bleeding. 

 

"I'm fine." She promised before he could ask. "Did you think I wasn't gonna stand up for myself? Especially if it was  _ him?" _

 

"That's besides the point." He ground out between clenched teeth. She could see the muscle jumping in his jaw from the effort as the world around them seemed to be picking up the pieces. Without warning he grabbed her arm and steered her in the direction of his car, not even a goodbye to his siblings. 

 

"Hades, stop it." She warned, frowning. "I'm not gonna sit by and let you protect me like I can't do it myself."

 

He turned in the middle of the parking lot, hands coming up to grab her face with a dark, almost wild eyed look. 

 

"I know you're more than capable, Seph." He whispered. "But I am  _ not _ ."

 

"You're the strongest person I know." She scoffed, reaching up to pull his hands away with a glare. Adrenaline mixed with frustration and ire coursed through her, her gun still clutched loosely in her left hand. She had no idea how many shots it had left; she'd need to reload before taking on any more shoot outs. Not that  _ whatever the hell _ that had been should have classified, as much as they'd been pinned down. 

 

Not to mention the ramifications of everything that had happened. She could already hear the sirens wailing in the distance. Persephone took off down the sidewalk away from the now holey building toward his car parked on the curb.

 

"I am  _ not _ strong enough. Not when it comes to you."

 

His soft murmur dragged her from her thoughts, but she very nearly missed it. Her hand paused on the car door handle, looking over to where she'd left him standing. He hadn't moved.

 

"What?" 

 

"Persephone," he said quietly, and took a step toward her. Then another. Something twisted low in her belly. "I - if something were to happen to you, if you were hurt or worse - I do not pretend to be nearly so strong enough to handle it." 

 

Sirens wailed and people were shouting somewhere nearby, a cacophony of noise. But she'd heard him clearly through it all, through the sound of her own blood pounding in her ears. He took several more measures steps until she was nearly crowded back against the car. They needed to go, she knew. Needed to leave before too many police came and started to ask questions to anyone they could find. 

 

"Hades -"

 

"I love you."

 

Persephone felt her breath hitch. 

 

In her years, she'd heard the words from only her momma. Zeus, once. But from him, the tone, the sheer vulnerability offered out by those simple words -  _ oh _ . Warmth nestled in her chest like the roots of a flower, curling around her heart and spreading between her ribs until she was certain it might suffocate her. Searching his gaze she found no hint that he was lying, that it was a spur of the moment thing. 

 

"Adrenaline makes the body say things it normally wouldn't." She echoed softly. "How do we keep ending up here after gettin' shot at?"

 

That serious face of his softened, and she smiled.

 

"Do you mean it?" She asked in spite of herself, and he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed against her nose, across her skin, tracing paths of freckles. 

 

"More than anything."

 

She leaned forward to brush her nose against his tenderly, tilting her mouth against his. The hand at her face combed into her hair and she felt herself pressed tighter against the car. Compared to the hard edges he often displayed, she found utter delight with the knowledge of his softness for her. The gentle way he kissed her, brushed through her unruly curls. A man of iron and steel bending to her like an ordinary rose to the sun. 

 

"I love you." She whispered when she drew back to draw air deep into her burning lungs, a dizzying smile lingering at the corners of her lips. He looked  _ surprised _ of all things, which was an expression she found she rather liked. Persephone laughed quietly, smoothing the wrinkles of his collar. 

 

"Do you mean it?" 

 

"More than life." She clarified with a hum. The words were hardly out of her mouth before he was kissing her again. Hard and fast and with a fierceness she had not felt from him before. For a moment she worried he'd have her right there against the car in public, and knowing him he would have, had the sirens not finally turned the corner. 

 

"Car." He rumbled, planting a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Now."

 

"Still trying to boss me around?" She worked a brow, but he offered no response as he crossed swiftly into the driver's seat. She'd barely buckled when he pulled away from the curb, a hand resting on her thigh. "Much as I'd love to go home and have my way with you, lover, we  _ did _ just get shot at. Your brothers, too. Ain't that more important?"

 

"I'll send Hecate and Thanatos to look into it."

 

" _ Hades. _ " She curled her fingers across his. "One of us has to be rational."

 

He took her hand, bringing it up to kiss her palm. 

 

"I  _ said _ they'll look into it. Being boss means I can take time off when I want."

 

"Doesn't look right if the boss is taking it easy."

 

"Does loving you mean you get to nag me?" He huffed, and Persephone laughed. 

 

"Depends. You gonna take all my clothes off if I don't?"

 

"I'll do it even if you did. We were shot at. We deserve the evening to discuss." Hades shot her a look. "Even if it don't involve much talkin'."

 

"You're a wicked man." She hummed, squeezing his hand. 

 

"And you love me somehow anyway."

 

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come holler at me on tumblr! @ourladyoftheudcrground.


	10. when the chips are down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. Sorry this took ages to get out, IRL was kicking my ass. Hopefully not so long between updates. Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr, @ourladyoftheundcrground.tumblr.com. If you have been following me, you'll see some AMAZING art I've been reblogging that @meetthefatess.tumblr.com has been drawing inspired by this AU. Their art is absolutely stunning, and if I wasn't on mobile I'd link directly. GO follow them on tumblr anyway though, and check it all out for yourself!

“You never did tell me what this means.”

 

Hades felt Persephone’s fingers trail across his arm, outlining the black bricks inked into his skin. They were in her bed, a tangle of blanket and limbs, darkness still clinging to the sky. Stars and moonlight gave the room a dim illumination that he could see her face, half shadowed as she rolled on her side to face him. Her fingers trailed further up his arm between the bricks, up to his shoulder and back down again. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips with a soft hum of contentment. 

 

“What makes you think it means anything?” He mused, curling a hand over her hip and dragging her closer. She planted a kiss to one of the higher bricks on his shoulder before tilting her gaze up to him. 

 

“Because I know you’re the sort of man not to get something that permanent unless it means somethin’.” She hummed.

 

“You know a lot about my sort of man?”

 

“I know a lot about  _ my _ man.” She grinned, almost cheekily, and Hades twisted his head to kiss the grin right off her lips. Felt like it was his duty to do so, now that it seemed entirely affirmed how attached they’d become to one another. Not a surprise, in truth. Every time Hades looked at her he could feel that warmth in his chest, soft and fragile and hopeful in a way he’d never felt before. Not that he’d ever admit it to a single soul outside of the woman in his arms; he had a reputation to upkeep and maintain and intended to ensure everyone saw Persephone as an asset, not a weakness.

 

“It’s metaphorical.” He said after another moment of silence. “I think at one point the city had a wall around the whole of it. Back when cities still did that. Now the city just has me to protect it, keep it safe. I became the wall, I guess. I’m not doing a great job of it as of late, but - it’s a reminder. What I promised when I started building up my business.”

 

“Your empire, you mean.” She smiled softly. “I like it. And you’ve been doin’ fine, Hades. You couldn't have expected something like this."

 

"I should have. People are always trying to get ahead in the world and I should have expected something like this. Prepared for it." He huffed. That was his  _ job _ , to prepare for unexpected things and see to them before they escalated, which he had clearly not done. He'd naively assumed that perhaps his brothers were invulnerable, indestructible. Their business an entity that could not be toppled. It was a topic he had ruminated on more than once, frustrated to no end that he had not been the wall the city needed. People were dead. Injured. Afraid. 

 

Hades grunted when Persephone suddenly straddled his waist, her hands on his chest, and looking all the more like she belonged in the wild, not his arms. Her hair had gone in every direction, freckled skin still flush from their earlier activities. Every inch a goddess above him. 

 

"Are you going to brood all day?" She inquired with an arch of the brow. He very nearly told her  _ yes _ and he had quite earned that right to do so - then thought better and shook his head. 

 

"How can I? Not with you distracting me." He hummed, hands resting at her sides.

 

"You look like you're tryin' real hard to do it anyway." She prodded a finger in his chest. 

 

"I apologize for daring to consider anything else while in your presence.”

 

Persephone laughed quietly, leaning down to at least reward him with a soft kiss. It seemed a lifetime ago when she’d done something similar in his own bed some miles away after a rather interesting night. The situation wasn’t much better beyond the bed given Pluto was still roaming, but his adoration and love for the woman in his arms had increased tenfold. 

 

“Can I tell you something and you promise not to be angry?” She asked suddenly, and  _ that _ caught his attention quickly. There was a line of worry between her brows, uncertainty in her expression that she hadn’t been wearing a moment before. He arched his brow.

 

“Depends entirely on what you’re about to tell me. For instance, if you said you were about to leave this bed, I’d be angry.”

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Persephone nudged his nose with her own before drawing up to look at him properly. “It’s about Pluto.”

 

“Anything about that man makes me angry, but go on.”

 

“Hades.” She frowned. “I’m trying to be serious.”

 

“Forgive me.”

 

She straightened, her fingers trailing idly patterns on his chest. She was avoiding something, which made a small flicker of worry come to life in his stomach. Surely nothing had happened to her; he would’ve noticed. His hands tightened at her waist, comforting and soothing as much as he could be without saying anything - clearly she was trying to find a way to say what she wanted, and far be it for him to interrupt if it was something so obviously important.

 

“I almost went with him.”

 

Hades felt the flicker of worry blaze into an absolute wildfire. 

 

“Not at first, but - he threatened to come after you, if I didn’t.” She continued, not quite looking at him. “Said he’d kill the lot of you and your brothers. And I didn’t want to be responsible for something happening to you.”

 

It took him a moment to remember how to breathe again. 

 

“Seph, that wouldn’t have been your fault.” He murmured lowly. “He would have come after me even if you had agreed and then there’s no telling what he would’ve done to  _ you _ . I wouldn’t have stood for it.”

 

“I thought if he got what he wanted, he’d leave you alone. I - I just don’t want to be the reason you get hurt. Or worse.”

 

“Listen to me,” he shifted his hands up her sides, gently rolling so she lay beneath him, those unruly curls fanning across the pillow. Using an elbow to prop himself up above her, his other hand came up to trace the soft curve of her cheek, along her jaw, beneath her chin. How he had ended up with such a  _ soft _ and  _ powerful _ woman was still a mystery, still something he could not quite understand. But she had given her heart to him and he treasured it, held it with such reverence that he’d probably erect a temple to her, if she asked. 

 

“Whatever happens, it is  _ not _ your fault. If anything you’re working to stop it, just as much as I am. We’re a team, you and I. Even if that man came after me, I’d endure it, and then I’d kill him.” His voice was quiet, deadly even. “Without question. Without hesitation. For even threatening you, much less what he deserves for putting his hands on you, Persephone. Do you understand?”

 

She nodded slowly, and he pressed a tender kiss to her brow. 

 

“Fate has dealt this hand, and we will see ourselves through it. One way or the other.”

 

"You sound confident." She mused. "Far better than your brooding."

 

"Because I  _ am _ confident. The matter will be resolved, Olympus will return to function, you'll be able to resume your stunning performances, and things will return back to normal."

 

"What about you? When things go back to normal?"

 

"My work never returns to  _ normal _ . It's a very loose term in my business. There's others always trying to find their niche, and there are black markets that still need maintained. My work will simply continue, albeit with one less annoyance." Hades replied. She tilted her head to the side in thought. "And I assure you that I will still desire your company."

 

Her expression softened. 

 

"Would you?"

 

"I realise you may not have decent ideas about an actual relationship given you only have either of my brothers' excuses for theirs. I am not them."

 

"Course not. You're more than either of 'em." She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry."

 

"Don't apologize for them. I don't. And I’d much prefer not to talk about them in our current surroundings.” 

 

Much like the earlier part of the evening, the rest of the early morning hours dissolved into soft kisses and whispered promises between them. By the time the sun rose, Persephone had drifted off tangled in the sheets while he remained awake, unable to rest with how loud his mind worked. WIthout the distraction of the woman who had declared her love for him, his earlier frustration and irritation came trickling back in. 

 

Someone had tried to kill them. It was easy to assume the targets were himself and his brothers; Hera, Amphatrite, and Persephone were innocents who had nothing to do with the situation - well, barring Persephone, but surely it wasn’t enough to put a target on her back. Not yet, and hopefully not ever. Her association with him was dangerous enough. Tired, he ran a hand through his hair and across his face. Hopefully Eurydice would have further intel by the time he made it to the office. At least have narrowed it down enough to investigate and end Pluto, his plans, and everything about that entire operation before it escalated any further. He was already dreading reading the papers that morning, wondering just how the hell Apollo would spin last night to the media. He had a way with words, and wore a badge, but clearly police influence only went so far. 

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he carefully rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, reaching for his trousers and undershirt from the previous night. If this was going to become a regular thing, he probably needed to leave something other than dress clothes at her apartment. They’d do for the time being, however. Hades quietly crept to the kitchen of the small apartment and set about making coffee for the morning. The early morning sun cast long rays across the worn wooden floors, bathing everything in a glow. Looking out the window, he noted how the reflections on the buildings made it look as if the city itself were on fire. 

 

While the coffee brewed, he slipped out onto the small balcony that overlooked the street, the one Persephone had created a veritable rainforest upon with her various plants and ferns and blossoming bushes. All carefully tended and pruned and soaking up the early morning sun happily. If plants could be happy. He was sure they were; Persephone took good care of them. Leaning against the iron railing, he cast his gaze across the street below, the early risers already hurrying this way or that. Few cars were out. It was a quiet morning for such a noisy city in general, and he relished in the softness of the environment. A rare moment. 

 

Hades’ thoughts drifted to the promise he’d made to Persephone, about visiting the countryside. Maybe he would enjoy it. Watching sunrises with her - or sunsets, given her preferences to sleeping in. Just being  _ away _ from the concrete and iron and steel would surely do him good, even if he still was hesitant about sticking out like a sore thumb. He’d learn for her, though. He’d do anything she asked. Hades snorted; he’d developed the backbone of a chocolate eclair when it came to Persephone. 

 

A car backfired below and he flinched instinctively, expecting a bullet instead. The car lumbered on, however, and he sighed. He was not a fearful man by nature, but anything at the speed of a bullet made of metal ripping through the air toward you was not something he particularly  _ liked _ .

 

Gods above he’d be glad when everything was over.

 

\--

 

Persephone glanced at the clock. Wasn't like Eurydice to be late. 

 

Despite having no business, it gave Persephone time to work with Eurydice on singing and performing, so that when things got back on track they were ready. That Eurydice was - if things worked out, Eurydice could take her place. Not that she was thinking of retiring, but she'd be a liar if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She couldn't perform forever. Eurydice was young and vibrant and likely to draw crowds larger than Persephone's own. Would suit her far better than playing assistant to the leader of a vaguely illegal empire. 

 

Hades needed someone, though. Persephone could see herself keeping him company. Helping where she could in the business. Surely he could teach her what she didn’t already know. She wasn’t sure if he had any ideas of keeping her around in a more permanent matter, but she hoped perhaps they’d at least keep company for a while yet. She tried not to consider the alternative. 

 

Pushing away from the edge of the stage, she glanced at the clock again. Nearly an hour had gone by since when Eurydice had been meant to meet her. A worrying thought, but she tried not to put too much panic into it. She’d likely forgotten, or gotten wrapped up with Orpheus. Frustrating, but certainly not the end of the world. Persephone had other things with which to occupy her day.

 

At least until Orpheus came storming through the door like a damn lunatic, wild eyed and worried.

 

“Ms. Persephone -.” His gaze landed on her. “I was hoping you’d be here. Alone. I mean - you’re - I just -”

 

“Spit it out, Orpheus.” She arched a brow. It was out of character for him to be so out of sorts, and even more so to be without Eurydice at his side. Something unsettling flickered in the pit of her stomach the longer she took in his breathless appearance, flushed face, and panicked gaze. “What’s happened?”

 

“You have to promise not to be angry - but even if you are it doesn’t matter. Eurydice is in trouble.”

 

The feeling in her stomach solidified into a heavy rock, bottoming out with a painful feeling. 

 

“What sort of trouble?”

 

“The not great kind.”

 

“ _ Orpheus _ . What  _ happened _ ?”

 

“We found a shipment listed in the book. We would’ve just left but that man - the one who attacked you - was with it. We followed because we were worried he might try another poisoning and people would be hurt or killed and then we realised it was going to  _ his _ place. He was escorting it himself. She was worried we’d lose track if we came back to get reinforcements so she went with it and I came lookin’ for you and Mr. Hades and -.”

 

“She  _ what _ ?!” Persephone hissed. “You let her do something that stupid?!”

 

“I didn’t have a choice! One minute she was beside me and the next she was running off to hide in the shipment!”

 

Time would be running thin. If Pluto hadn’t discovered her already, no doubt he would soon. She snagged Orpheus’ arm and dragged him back toward the door, hurrying them both up the stairs and into the alleyway. Thinking. Eurydice was a clever girl, but Pluto was cruel. There wouldn’t be time to get across town to Hades’ offices. She swore.

 

“Boy, tell me how to get there. I’ll go on ahead and you’re gonna go get Hades, get his men. Tell them what you’ve just told me. This ends now.”

 

“But, Eurydice -”

 

“You think I’d let anything happen to her?”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Then start  _ talking _ .”

 

Vague directions in her mind, Persephone set off. Eurydice couldn’t afford to wait, much as she wanted to tell Hades. He’d be along shortly if the pace Orpheus had taken off at as any indication. She knew the area he’d outlined well, but wouldn’t have pegged it as the sort of place for a man like Pluto to set up shop. Well, speakeasy. It wasn’t a particularly populated part of the city but still well traveled; having a speakeasy there set risks high of being discovered - unless, of course, he had someone higher up on the inside of the city government, in which it wouldn’t rightly matter. Gods, that would be a witch and a half to deal with if it were true. 

 

Evening had settled, which would likely make it easier to get inside the club once she arrived. Quite frankly she knew going in after Eurydice was foolish and insanely stupid, but she refused to let a little fear stop her. The girl would need help, and waiting for Hades wasn’t on the cards. Let Pluto come after her - she’d be ready this time. His gun was still tucked into her coat pocket, reloaded with borrowed ammo. It felt heavy against her side as she hurried along the sidewalk, ducking down a narrow lane Orpheus had mentioned. She’d never gone this way before, but judging by the shadowed silhouettes in fine clothes ducking into a doorway, it was the right way. 

 

Persephone wasn’t nearly so foolish to go barging in. 

 

Waiting until the next small group turned the corner, she crept up behind them and kept her head down low. They did not notice, and thankfully neither did the doorman who bid them enter. It was not unlike Olympus’ own entrance, a dimly lit hall with stairs leading down. She followed the group at a slower place down the steps and into what looked like a reception area. Two uniformed men were offering to take coats of the incoming patrons. She politely declined, ducking through the open archway into what appeared to be a whole other world.

 

Where Olympus was gilded in gold and bronze, things in this particular speakeasy were engraved silver. Sleek and shining with crystalline fixtures that made everything gleam in an almost unnatural way. It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny. Music from a stage in the corner filtered through, a stunning dark haired woman crooning softly into the mic. People laughed and drank and the atmosphere was familiar as much as it was uncomfortable with the knowledge that Pluto would likely be somewhere. Eurydice, too. 

 

She recognized a few of the faces as previous regulars at her own club. Frustration settled low in her gut. Would they even be able to lure business back? If she took out Pluto, hopefully his own club would go with him. If not - she hated to think what it would mean for business. Not that she was worried for money, not by any means - but Zeus didn’t know any other way of life. He wasn’t hurting for funds either, but given his lavish tastes (and Hera’s) it would dwindle quickly without the backing of Olympus. 

 

Things to consider another time. Eurydice was her focus that evening. 

 

She ducked her head against the regulars she recognized, weaving through bodies in the opposite direction. She couldn’t afford to be outed. Not a sign of Pluto, either. Her lips pressed into a thin line. If she could find him, stall him - her success at finding Eurydice and getting her out safely would be increased with backup. Not that she wasn’t confident in her own abilities, she’d just felt more assured with Hades at her back. 

 

She slinked up to the edge of the bar in a shadowed corner of it, gaze sweeping the room. The woman on stage had switched songs into a faster, more upbeat tune that had bodies up and dancing and the room had almost entirely shifted since she’d entered. Damn. Even if she did find him, keeping track would be a hassle. Though if he was anything like Zeus, surely he’d have an office he spent most of the night in rather than fighting through seas of guests. At least a gambling den in the back, perhaps. 

 

As the thought crossed her mind, she spotted two men emerge from a door where she could practically see the cigar smoke clogging the air.  _ There _ . She stuck close to the wall at the edge of the room and slipped inside without a fuss. Immediately assaulted with stale, thick air of tobacco, her nose wrinkled. The singer’s voice was muffled here, the noise of the room nothing but quiet murmurs, shuffling cards, and the occasional clinking of chips. Narrowing her eyes to try and spot Pluto, she was mildly surprised to see him blatantly posted up at a card table toward the center of the room. Another woman at his side, with two other men she didn’t recognize at the table. 

 

She could have marched over and shot him in the face, called it a day. She very much wanted to. Common sense told her most of the room would likely be armed, however. Still, Persephone found it difficult to quell even a fraction of her rage. 

 

And then he looked up.

 

Bastard didn’t even look surprised to see her, those flint-colored eyes narrowing and his lips drawing into a sharp smirk. He tilted his head and a man stepped forward from the shadows to take Persephone by the arm, all but forcing her forward toward the table.  _ Oh, shit _ .

 

“How lovely to see you, Lady Persephone.” Pluto cooed, as the muscle shoved her down into a chair at the table. “I was wondering when you might turn up.”

 

“You were expecting me?” She ground out. His smile never wavered, and his arm curled tighter on the waist of the woman standing next to him.

 

“Of course. All the more delighted that you came alone.”

 

“I didn’t come alone.”

 

“Ah, let us leave the lying at the door, shall we?” He tilted his head, glancing to the woman. “Rina, will you be a doll and fetch us another drink? Bring the Lady Persephone one as well. Is wine still your preferred choice?”

 

The woman, ‘Rina’, didn’t give Persephone time to answer - not that she intended to. Her gaze flickered to the other two at the table that she didn’t recognize.

 

“Associates.” Pluto drawled, as if sensing her question. Disgust slithered down the back of her throat. Pluto made a brief gesture with his hand and immediately the two stood and retreated from the table, leaving her and the vile man across from her alone. And the dealer of the card game, who had not spoken once. 

 

“I assume you’re here for your girl?” He inquired, and went on without waiting for her answer. Again. Pretentious bastard. “Found her among my stocks. I was surprised, she put up quite the fight. I owed her from her little stunt with the tray in the alley.”

 

“If you’ve hurt her, I swear -!”

 

“You swear to what, my Lady? What will you do? You are alone, in a veritable den of lions.” He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. The uneasy feeling in her stomach doubled. Persephone had never been particularly hateful, but she was certain she had never despised someone more than she did now. 

 

“I’ve come to make a deal.” She changed the subject sharply. He arched a brow, silently gesturing for her to continue. “You’re right. I came for Eurydice. And you’re going to give her to me, and we’re going to walk out of here alive and well.”

 

He barked a laugh. 

 

“And why do you think that?”

 

She glanced at the table.

 

“Because I’m going to beat you at Blackjack.” She challenged suddenly. “If I win, you let her and I go free unharmed, and unfollowed.”

 

His eyes darkened. “And if  _ I _ win?”

 

She swallowed thickly.

 

“Then I’ll stay.”

 

Gambling with both their lives was  _ stupid _ , Hades’ voice in the back of her mind said. More than stupid. But the way that Pluto’s grin sharpened at the corners and his fingers twitched on the tabletop made it clear he was definitely interested. Quite frankly she didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign. 

 

“I accept.” He hummed as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “And on my honor, I’ll not cheat at cards.”

 

Hell, she hadn’t thought of that.

 

“Neither will I.” 

 

Right. Cards. Cards that she logically knew were likely stacked in favor of the house. But what other choice did she have? She knew the rules and logistics of the card games, but had never quite played herself; the gambling den at Olympus had never interested her. Rina returned to the table with a glass of red wine for Persephone and a bourbon for Pluto, before she drifted off again. Wisp of a woman, it seemed. Pluto’s gaze lingered on Rina, before snapping back to the table. 

 

“One hand.” He drummed his fingers along the table before taking up his drink for a long sip. “Easy to play, easy to win. Winner is highest score, as always. Any objections?”

 

Loads, but none to do with the cards. Persephone gave a sharp nod.

 

Part of her missed the days of simply being a singer. How far she’d come, from being on a stage to sitting in the middle of a rival’s gambling den. In the belly of the beast. Her stomach would not settle, her leg jumping up and down beneath the table. She took a long drink of wine to try and steady her nerves; one hand. She could do this. She could stall, at the very least. Keep him busy until Hades was there with reinforcements and the whole nightmare would be over. 

 

The dealer shuffled. Persephone took another drink of wine, steeling herself as the dealer dealt each of them two cards face up. A pair of fives for her, for a total of ten. Across from her, Pluto showed a four and eight, for a total of twelve. She shifted uncomfortably in the seat, fingers twitching briefly as the dealer looked to her expectantly. In a normal game, the dealer would be playing as well - but she and Pluto were the only ones with odds on the table. Little else mattered.

 

She gestured for the dealer to give her a third card. 

 

A queen of hearts.  _ Twenty _ . She felt her chest tighten, breath catching in the back of her throat.  _ There’s no way. Not a chance in hell. _

 

Pluto’s lips pressed into a thin line; it seemed ridiculous to be settling something like this over cards, but Persephone’s goal was to only gain  _ time _ . If she could score time, it would be an assured victory. Surely Orpheus had already reached Hades and they were both on their way. 

 

Persephone made a gesture to stay with her current count. The dealer turned to Pluto, who nodded for a card. A three. Fifteen in total. She saw his gaze harden and something swooped in her belly. She’d won, she’d get Eurydice and get the hell out -

 

He gestured for another card.

 

The dealer flipped up a six.

 

_ Twenty-one _ .

 

She felt as if the world had dropped out from beneath her, worry sinking in. She stood abruptly, chair scraping along the floor, an accusation half out of her mouth before the world began to spin. Pluto looked unphased, clasping his hands together on top of the table with a patient, predatory smile. The world continued to spin. She put a hand on the table to steady herself, thinking she’d risen too quickly, but it did not end. Her legs shook, her nails dug into the old wood of the table.

 

She looked at her mostly drained glass of wine.

 

_ Oh, you stupid, STUPID woman _ . Hades voice echoed in her mind, sharp and clear and disappointed that she’d unthinkingly drank a glass not poured from her own hand. In the middle of enemy territory. Her fingers fumbled for her jacket pocket, trying to reach her weapon - but she could only paw at the fabric, as if her fingers were nothing but thick sausages. Everything felt heavy, drained, and she wheezed as she stumbled and her hip made connection with the table. 

 

“You should know I never lose, Lady Persephone.” Pluto crooned, watching the entire scene with clear delight on his face. “Enjoy your sleep.”

 

“You bastard.” She wanted to scream; it came out in a half mumble.

 

“And you’ll learn to love me for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hittin' all the cliches this fic, folks.


	11. wait for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this chapter and the next one. You'll see why next chapter.

Hades had always prided himself on being a decently patient man. A rational head on his shoulders, with the skill to keep calm in tense situations so decisions could be made without the influence of emotions. Things went smoother that way, unbiased by thoughts or feelings that could quickly spiral out of control. 

 

He did not regret, however, that every ounce of his control seemed to come completely unhinged when it came to Persephone. 

 

It was taking much of his self control to remain in the car, fingers tapping out a rhythm against the steering wheel as he watched the mouth of the alleyway the boy had indicated directions to. Orpheus was sitting beside him, wringing his fingers together. Neither of them spoke, though Hades felt like the silence was choking the life right out of him. Every moment of silence was another moment wasted, another moment gone in which Persephone was gone and not at his side, where she belonged. Eurydice, as well. 

 

His blood boiled in rage; he'd shattered a few things in his office in sheer anger when Orpheus had come running in to tell him how  _ foolishly  _ Eurydice and Persephone had acted. Not that he could entirely blame either of them given the circumstances Pluto had put them in, but it made Hades unwell to know Persephone was even near him. She was strong, his girl. That was a fact. He trusted her, but he did not trust Pluto. 

 

When he'd nearly lost all sense of patience, he spotted the slinking figure of Thanatos slip out of the mouth of the alley. Grizzled as the older man was, he was damn near invisible when he wanted to be. In the dim light of a street lamp he was there on the sidewalk and then he wasn't. 

 

The back door of the car opened half a second later and Hades saw Orpheus jump out of his skin out of the corner of his eye. 

 

"Witnesses say the Lady went in but did not come out. None have seen the girl." He rasped quietly and Hades' fingers tightened on the steering wheel as his stomach twisted itself into further knots. If something happened to her . . . .

 

"Any information on where he might have taken them?" Orpheus was the one to speak. 

 

"The place backs up to an old factory warehouse he gets his shipments into. My guess would be there. Likely guarded. Likely a trap." He deadpanned. "I don't think either of you would make it past the front door."

 

“Your encouragement really warms the heart.”

 

“I aim to please, boss.”

 

“Then go with the boy around the back. Try and find the girls, get them out. Pluto’s fight is with me, not them.” Hades rumbled. 

 

“Remember that part I said about a trap?”

 

Ignoring Thanatos, Hades climbed out of the car. Talking Pluto down would be near impossible, no doubt. There would be no choice but to end him. His concern, however, lie in Persephone and her current fate of being unknown; he dared not risk Pluto’s wrath for fear of retribution on her. Yet the blood continued to boil within him, wavering the line between panic and hate. Usually his business was just a matter of eliminating a threat. Putting an end to things with a bullet or a burial. Persephone had complicated things - granted she’d complicated things since inviting him up to her apartment. He hadn’t put up much resistance; he hadn’t wanted to. 

 

His stomach knotted all the more at the thought of something happening to her. 

 

In truth, Hades had no plan. Not immediately. His only logical train of thought was to remove Persephone and Eurydice from danger, and terminate the threat against them. Namely, Pluto. How to achieve that was certainly another story, and in the time it had taken to get there he still had no real concrete idea of a plan of action. 

 

Get Persephone out. Destroy Pluto. Beyond that - he’d deal with it when the time came. 

 

He refused to lose her. Not now. Not ever.

 

He turned the corner into the alleyway, smoothing out the lapels of his jacket. He was armed beneath, the outline of his firearm heavy against his chest. 

 

No, he had no immediate plan, but he was going through the front door like any decent gentleman would, albeit he was very much  _ not _ a gentleman. Not even close by most standards. 

 

There was a door on the alleyway that quite obviously led into the depths of the speakeasy, but Thanatos had already confirmed Persephone was not in the club proper. The building it was located beneath had two additional floors above, and in the dim light of the streetlamps he could see the shape of the abandoned factory warehouse rising up behind. It would be no small feat to find them - he was beginning to doubt putting that particular task in the hands of Orpheus. 

 

Then again, all Hades needed to do was buy them time. He knew he would not get to Pluto easily enough to end him, not at first. Pluto wasn't nearly so stupid in that regard. With luck, Pluto would be expecting Hades to come after Persephone and Eurydice. Whether it was a trap or whether or not he was walking into an execution was quite obvious, but there was little other choice. Hades often dealt with things in subtle ways - not this. 

 

The time for subtlety was over.

 

\---

 

_ Gods above, _ her head ached. Painfully so. When she dared to crack an eyelid the world gave a sickening spin around and she closed them tight again with a quiet swear. It felt like one hell of a hangover, like something she hadn’t had in years. But no - it was worse than that, Persephone realised silently the longer she sat and recalled the events that led up to her unconscious state. She forced her eyes open despite the dizzying nausea that made her nearly gag. There was a stale, metallic taste in her mouth as well and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

 

Blinking against the dim light of the room, she lifted her head and nearly groaned at the way it pounded. Something behind her shifted.

 

“Persephone?”

 

“Eurydice.” She murmured in vague relief. “You alright?”

 

“I’m fine. Are you?”

 

“Working on it.” Persephone muttered, blinking against the light - even as dim as it was, it made her eyes ache. From what she could tell, she and Eurydice were back to back and tied to their respective chairs; Persephone could feel the bound wrists of the girl against her own fingers.Thick ropes, apparently. Heavily wound. No immediate means of escape. 

 

The room around them was mostly bare except for a few large, unopened crates stacked haphazardly with no real order. It was a decently sized room, but she couldn’t quite see the edges because the light didn’t stretch far enough into the corners. Something metallic dragged along the concrete just to her left and she flinched at the noise.

 

“It’s just the dog.” She heard Eurydice say, and frowned. But she was right - there was a dog at the edge of the pool of light, gaze trained on them. Persephone could see thick chains at it’s collar to keep it in place. Poor thing looked terrifying, but miserable all the same. 

 

“Glad to see you’ve had company.” Persephone remarked dryly, trying to shake off the last lingering effects of whatever the hell she’d been drugged with. “How long we been in here?”

 

“I lost track. They caught me in the shipment. Was a couple hours before they dragged you in here unconscious.” A pause. “Did Orpheus send you?”

 

“He told me your stupid decision, yes. Why didn’t you wait for one of us to come with you?”

 

“I thought I could handle it.” She could practically hear the frown in Eurydice’s tone. “I would have, too. The idiot found me.”

 

Persephone snorted. 

 

“Now we just gotta spring ourselves out of here. Make up for getting caught.”

 

Not that she wasn’t absolutely certain Orpheus and Hades were likely already on the way, already likely going to attempt some fashion of rescue. Hopefully not stupidly or brashly but knowing the pair of them, it remained to be seen. Still, if she could wriggle her way out before Pluto or his friends decided to come haunting, it would be all the more better.

 

“I’ve been trying the ropes since they tied me up. They haven’t budged.” Eurydice lamented. “And they took my knife.”

 

“Took my gun, too.” Persephone noticed she was without her jacket and as such, without the gun she’d been carrying - even if it had originally belonged to Pluto. She’d been looking forward to shooting him in his smug bastard face. Despite Eurydice’s statement she gave the ropes binding her hands an experimental tug; they didn’t move an inch save to dig sharply into her skin. Right. Not an ideal situation. She glanced around the room for another moment, trying to spot something that might aid them - not that it would be easy to get to any of it, roped to chairs as they were. An errant nail to help loosen their bonds or a sharp edge of anything - nothing stuck out as useful. 

 

The door opened with a scraping noise and Persephone flinched at the loudness.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Pluto smiled, flanked by the woman from the club - Rina - and the man she recognised from the market that Hades had beat the hell out of. Merc or something of the other. 

 

“No thanks to you.” Persephone scowled. “What’s your plan now? Use us as bargaining chips or bait?”

 

“You say that so negatively, Lady Persephone.” Pluto hummed.

 

“What, because being drugged and tied up is such a  _ positive _ thing, how could I forget?” 

 

His lips pressed into a thin line. That dangerous smile coming to the surface. He stepped further into the room and Persephone heard the chains to the dog shift - it retreated almost immediately from Pluto’s presence, who paid no mind to the poor creature. 

 

“When I destroy Hades, everything that is his will be mine. Including  _ you _ .”

 

“That’s creepy and disgusting.” Eurydice hissed. 

 

“I am  _ no one’s _ property. You’d do well to remember that.”

 

Pluto’s hand snapped forward and grabbed hold of her face, jerking her head around to face him. Persephone flinched, felt Eurydice jerk against their restraints. His nails dug sharply into her skin.

 

“Your mouth is getting far too big. Someone ought to put a muzzle on it.”

 

Shoving down any inch of common decency left in her, Persephone spit in his face. He recoiled instantly with a hiss of disgust and fury, using a sleeve of his suit to wipe at his face. He backhanded her across the face then, and Persephone bit the inside of her cheek at the sting. Eurydice let out a cry of protest; she even heard the dog give a vague growl, though whether at her or his master she had no idea. Maybe he’d take a chunk out of Pluto’s ass. 

 

“I’m going to kill your lover.” Pluto snarled, any trace of charming wiped from his face in an instant. “But I’m going to kill you in front of him and watch him suffer with the knowledge I have taken  _ everything _ from him.”

 

“Bit dramatic, that.” Eurydice chirped. 

 

“Shut up, girl.”

 

“You first, asshole.”

 

Pluto took half a step toward Eurydice but Persephone’s leg shot out to stop him, to trip him - their legs had not been bound. He didn’t fall, but he stumbled well within reach of the dog who snapped sharply at his ankles. He stumbled a few more steps out of reach, leaving the poor creature nearly choking itself on the chains trying to get to him. Persephone couldn’t see him anymore because he’d stumbled somewhere behind her, but she could see the terse expressions on his two cohorts who had hesitated near the door. 

 

“If you have any prayers to say,” She heard him say, voice surprisingly level; though she could hear the tense anger in it. “I’d suggest you do it now. This will be your last night alive.”

 

Persephone flexed her jaw, testing the ache in her cheek. 

 

“I hope he shoots you in your mouth just to shut you the hell up.” Persephone snarled. She received no verbal response, just the creaking and slamming of the door as he left with his two cronies in tow. 

 

“I hate him.” Eurydice remarked.

 

“You and me both, chickadee.” Persephone tilted her head back, taking a breath. It was difficult not to become enraged at him - but she couldn’t afford it. Not yet. She and Eurydice were still in quite the situation and he seemed to be expecting Hades and Orpheus to mount a rescue attempt. Not that she planned on being a damsel in distress, either. Granted she’d also never imagined herself in such a situation and was thus woefully unprepared. 

 

“There’s a screw I’ve been eyeing over here, sticking out of the side of this crate.” Eurydice piped up after another moment. “If I can get over to it and use the friction of the threads to break some of the rope fibers, I should be able to get free. I need your help for the momentum though."

 

“That’ll take ages.”

 

“We could wait for that guy to come back.”

 

“By all means, friction away.”

 

Mercifully, they were not bound together; simply sat back to back in their respective chairs, which had not been bolted down or anything. For a man who thought of many things, Pluto had remarkably forgotten something so simple. She could feel Eurydice wriggle and the chair start to move with her. Persephone leaned back in her own chair, trying to rock it up onto the rear legs to give Eurydice something to push off from, to give the girl some sort of purchase on her own two feet.

 

The legs scraped against the concrete floor until Eurydice found her balance - or what Persephone could assume, as she had yet to hear a loud crash or a swear or any other indication from Eurydice of things going terribly wrong. Shuffling, then a soft ‘omph’ and the creak of wood.

 

“You good?”

 

“Never better.” Her voice sounded strained, but further away. “Just . . . give me a bit.”

 

Persephone glanced over at the dog, who had laid down a foot away. Poor thing looked as trapped as she felt. She drew it’s attention with a soft coo; she couldn’t quite tell it’s breed or type, but big dark eyes shifted around to her, to Eurydice, then back to Persephone again. Clearly Pluto treated everyone like dirt, including his own pets. 

 

A clattering, and a swear sounded from somewhere behind.

 

“I’m fine!” Eurydice insisted before Persephone could open her mouth to ask. “Just - trying not to acquaint my face with the floor. Fueling myself with my rage for that guy. I’m gonna punch him.”

 

“And I’ll shoot him, and we’ll all feel better.” Persephone huffed, blowing loose curls away from her face. Her stomach twisted; she  _ worried _ . Hades was out there, somewhere, likely walking into whatever trap Pluto had set up. She did not want the last time they saw each other to be when Pluto was executing her in front of him. Not how she intended the night to end, if she could help it. If Eurydice could free herself. Maybe Hades  _ would _ shoot him and all would be right in the world. 

 

There was another loud clattering - not from behind her, but from the side. Her lips drew into a sharp frown as she tilted her head, trying to pinpoint - or at least distinguish what the  _ hell _ it was. 

 

The door nearly slammed open again and she startled at the noise.

 

“Eurydice!”

 

“Orpheus!”

 

Persephone had never been so relieved to see the poet - and equally as worried. 

 

“I came to take you home.” Orpheus slinked forward, glancing behind him almost nervously. Not much of a spy, that one, but at least there weren’t any guards storming the doorway. Yet. Orpheus moved to help Eurydice behind her first, and it was only a moment later Persephone could feel them both loosening the ropes at her wrists. 

 

“Where’s Hades? Is he with you?” She asked. Orpheus’ eyes were wide as dinner plates already, which was not a good sign. 

 

“He was gonna try and talk to Pluto. Distract him so Thanatos and I could come and get you.”

 

“And where’s Thanatos?”

 

“Er, dispatching some guards. I’m not - I don’t fight very well and he had it handled.” Orpheus rubbed the back of his neck as Persephone finally pulled her hands free. She rubbed her wrists idly where the skin had been rubbed raw.

 

“We need to help him.”

 

“He told me to get you out of here, Ms. Persephone.”

 

“You think I give a damn? I’m not leaving him.” She took half a step, paused, and turned swiftly. The dog had retreated several more feet at Orpheus’ entrance, but the moment Persephone knelt and held a hand out to it that creature darted toward her with a hesitant expression. Her fingers dug softly into the dark colored fur, soothing and soft. 

 

“Not leaving you either. Ain’t fair.” She reached around and unclipped the collar from his neck, freeing him from the chains. His entire body shook, sending fur in every direction. His wet nose pressed against her leg as she stood, and quite frankly she was surprised he didn’t run off immediately.

 

“Right. New friend. He’s comin’ with us. To get Hades. If you two wanna leave, go ahead. But I won’t. Not without him.”

 

“We’re coming with you.” Eurydice spoke up before Orpheus had the chance, but the boy nodded sharply in agreement. 

 

“Guess it’s time to go.”

 

Leaving Hades to stand against Pluto was not an option. While she wished she’d had a weapon of any sort, she’d make due with - well,  _ nothing _ . She’d never actually punched someone but the logistics were easy enough and she’d not go down without a fight. Eurydice and Orpheus weren’t likely to either. While she knew her lover would never admit to needing help, she’d give it anyway. Whether he liked it or not. Idiot man. Granted her own plan of walking into the lion’s den had not been smart, but her focus had been Eurydice and ending this entire feud once and for all. That particular thought was still on the table, with the added detail of ensuring Hades made it out as well as she did. 

 

She expected a corridor when they left the room, but she was only faced with another large room filled with crates of mysterious origins. The warehouse proper, it seemed. It was again dimly lit, moonlight filtering in from high frosted glass windows that cast eerie shadows on the floor and across the wooden slats of the crates. No prowling guards at least - which seemed odd, but she would not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

Problem was, she had no idea which way to go.

 

Surely this wasn’t the main warehouse, she thought. There were other places, other rooms. An office, at least. She remembered that much from being at Hades’ functioning empire headquarters. It had been so full of life and activity, unlike this place. Still, it seemed small for a warehouse - which led her to believe they were looking for the main, grand room of the place and were instead standing in a smaller, non annex part of the building. 

 

Her head was still pounding and she still felt mildly ill and drained from being drugged, but Persephone pressed thorough and set off in a direction that looked more logical for the time being, as no one else had offered any immediate ideas. 

 

The crates had created a veritable maze, forcing the trio to weave and move around them. She scanned for any other doors or halls, listened for any signs of other life beyond their party. Everything echoed, even the slightest breath or step or grunt. 

 

Grunt?

 

Persephone threw up a hand to the other two, pausing behind a taller crate. She could hear it now, the soft grunt and wheezing of someone nearby. She peered around the corner of the crate, spotting the origin with relative ease. One of Pluto's cronies half unconscious on the floor on death's veritable doorstep judging from the dark stain pooling beneath him. She winced - Thanatos' handiwork, it appeared. Best to let the man continue to die, but she spotted the firearm at his waistband. 

 

"Right. Sorry friend, but I need to borrow this."

 

The poetic justice of shooting Pluto with his own gun would be lost, but she'd settle with this. She plucked it carefully from the man's groaning frame - he didn't even register the action, twisted and swollen as his face was. She checked it - loaded. Perfect. Resettling it in her hand, she ignored the strained look from Orpheus as she stepped back toward them. Eurydice's lips pressed into a thin line.

 

The shadows behind the pair shifted and thankfully they seemed to notice the look on Persphone's face, because they ducked behind a nearby crate as two men came emerging from the darkness with sharp scowls and weapons at the ready. Persephone twisted to take cover behind another stack of crates, the dog trailing close to her leg. Bullets splintered wood inches from her face and she shrank back away from the edge as more blew past and ricocheted off the concrete and steel. Persephone swore. Of course there were guards. Thanatos had likely wiped a number of them, but not all.

 

She waited for a lull in weapon fire before she risked returning the favor. The small pistol she'd snagged did not fire nearly at the rate their larger, heavier capacity weapons did. Not that she knew what to even call the things they were using. Still, her second shot nailed one of the goons in the shoulder and he yelped - just before a small blur leapt onto his back. His gun skittered across the floor as Persephone watched Eurydice cling to the man's back with her arms around his throat, pulling his head back with every ounce of force in her. 

 

The second man had turned to help his friend, but the dog darted from between her legs and latched onto his ankle with powerful jaws. The scene would have been comedic if it were any other situation. 

 

Two other shots rang out, and blood bloomed across each man's chest. The one collapsed with Eurydice still on his back, the other fell into a crate and stumbled backwards. The shadows themselves seemed to shift once more - Thanatos tucked his firearm back into its holster and extended a hand to help Eurydice to her feet. 

 

"Thought I got them all." He rumbled. "What the hell was that, little bird?"

 

"Helping." Eurydice frowned. "Did you find my knife?"

 

He untucked a worn and well used blade from an inner jacket pocket, handing it to Eurydice who took it with a bright grin. 

 

"Have you seen Hades?" Persephone asked. 

 

"No, but I can guess the offices above the club is where he'd be. And not where he wanted any of you to be."

 

Ignoring his last comment, she set off - again, with no real knowledge of the layout of the building or how to get from the warehouse to the adjacent building.

 

"Door to your left." Thanatos said a heavy sigh somewhere just behind her, which meant he'd begrudgingly followed. When she chanced another glance back both Eurydice and Orpheus were following too. 

 

And the dog. 

 

"We're with you."


	12. wait for me ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I feel like I rushed this. Try not to hate me. I could have done better I feel like, but I hope it's a decent climax for those of you who've been waiting!

Pluto's office was quite different from Hades’ own, he noted. Far more decorations, displays of wealth and status than Hades had need for. Shelves of books and trinkets of all sorts, and a desk that looked rarely used with how pristine and orderly it was kept. The small minibar in the corner was  _ well _ used in comparison, the bottles nearly all halfway gone. Rugs from some far eastern country covered the floor, and the chairs were all overly plush and soft so that he nearly sank three inches when he sat down. 

 

Hades hated it.

 

"Have a drink, why don't you?"

 

Hades stared at Pluto, who gestured to the glass of amber liquid he'd placed in front of Hades not two minutes ago. 

 

"I've had enough."

 

He hadn't taken a single drop. Didn't trust it. Pluto's lip twitched as he turned away from the windows behind his desk, clutching a glass of his own he was nursing. The air felt suffocating thick between them, a veritable fog Hades very much wanted to cut through and answer to the screaming protests in every inch of his body that demanded he find Persephone. 

 

The two armed men outside the office door, however, proved to be the issue. Not to mention they'd stripped him of his weapon. Not for the first time, Hades wondered his own ability to punch a man to death and how quickly he could do it before the two goons outside heard the noise and came in to stop him.  _ Not long enough _ .

 

"I am not a patient man." Hades said evenly. "I came here for a purpose. Tell me what you want so we can get this hostage situation done and over with." He tried very hard to keep his tone as neutral as possible, but little good it did. Pluto was well aware of his attachment, his weakness to Persephone, and Eurydice by extent. He had no way of telling if Orpheus and Thanatos had found them yet, no way of telling how long he could afford to stall or bluff. Unarmed, he had little choice but to stay put at any rate. 

 

"You assume I have any intention of releasing either of them." Pluto set his glass on the edge of the desk, sinking into the chair behind it with steepled fingers. 

 

"They're your bargaining chip with me."

 

"And once you give me what I want, why should I bother? You are going to give me what I want, of that I have no doubt. For just the shred of the idea that I might release Persephone."

 

"You hurt her more than you already have, and I will enjoy killing you where you stand."

 

Hades' hands had curled into fists at his sides; it was difficult to quell the rage in his blood, in his heart. Pluto merely smiled in his usual, try-too-hard smile that made it all the more easy to hate him. Were it not Persephone's life on the line, he already would have beaten the damn man's skull in with the corner of the desk. It was still tempting. Every moment in his presence only drove his ire higher and harder and fiercer somewhere inside his chest, withering the blooms of warmth Persephone had planted there. 

 

“She’s a fighter, I’ll give her that.” Pluto’s eyes darkened. “I did promise her she’d see you again.” He added, almost conversationally, and Hades felt his heart leap into the back of his throat. “I told her I wanted to watch the light leave your eyes when I killed her.”

 

The rage boiled over.

 

Instincts he had not given into in quite some time launched him to his feet. Rather than try and launch himself at Pluto, the untouched glass of whiskey became his weapon. He launched it at Pluto’s head, who narrowly ducked the glass - but the liquor spilled across his suit. It was enough of a distraction for him to immediately avoid reaching for whatever firearm he likely had on him. It was enough of a distraction for Hades to then grab the desk lamp and swing it hard across the desk - it connected with Pluto’s face and knocked him back half a step. 

 

He refused to give him time to recover. Pluto had some sense back into him by the time Hades rounded the desk. The earlier smirk on his face was gone, which Hades gained some satisfaction over. Pluto’s hand came up to swipe at him, but Hades was faster and ducked, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. Pluto hissed furiously, and snagged Hades by the collar; he used the momentum of jerking him forward to land a punch that immediately made Hades taste blood in his mouth. In the daze of it, Pluto slammed him hard on his back on the desk top, knocking the wind from his lungs. Something clicked sharply at his temple, and Hades realised Pluto had grabbed his firearm and pressed the cold barrel against his head.

 

“Don’t start something you know you can’t finish, old man.” Pluto said through clenched teeth, and Hades winced at the force of the gun against his head, the force of the grip at his collar that felt nearly suffocating. Not to mention the damned back-bend he’d been forced into. “I will blow your head off faster than you than blink.”

 

Hades stared into the man’s almost deranged gaze. At what point had he gone so deeply off the rails? Were it anyone else, perhaps he would have pitied him. 

 

“I think you’re going to find yourself outnumbered.” Hades remarked dryly through clenched teeth. 

 

“What are you on about?”

 

“I should think your security outside is piss poor if they haven’t heard this noise.”

 

Pluto’s brows furrowed and he opened his mouth - but the door slammed open so hard it rattled the hinges. He couldn’t quite see who had barged in, but judging by the furious look on Pluto’s face above him it certainly wasn’t his own men. 

 

“Get the hell away from him.”

 

\---

 

Persephone leveled the pistol in her hand straight at Pluto, but didn’t fire in fear of hitting Hades. Her shot wasn’t nearly so reliable. Pluto looked vaguely annoyed and amused. Behind her Eurydice and Orpheus turned the corner into the room, having dispatched Rina and Merc outside the door - unconscious, for now. 

 

"You fancy yourself a sharp shooter now, Lady Persephone?" Pluto mocked, making no move to draw away from Hades; if anything she could see his hand tighten on the gun, on his collar. Suffocating him slowly no doubt, judging by the flinch on her lover's face. 

 

"Don't test me, you worm. Let him go."

 

"Go ahead.  _ Shoot _ . You don't have the courage."

 

Persephone's fingers flexed against the trigger. It was a stalemate, no one moving an inch. Even the dog she'd rescued was wedged tight against her legs, unmoving and still. 

 

"You can't win this. Let him go."

 

"Your bargaining skills need work. I'd have thought you'd learned at cards." He remarked dryly. "Put the gun down. The men are talking."

 

She fired, the bullet shattering the window behind him. 

 

"Dehumanize me again and I'll blow your head off." She still would, if it suited her. He'd deserve it. But Hades was still pinned to the desk, immobile. A gun still at his temple. She swallowed thickly, shoving the worry and anger down to the pit of her stomach. She didn't have time for emotions. Not when she needed to focus on how to get out of the current situation without getting shot. Without getting anyone else shot, either - except, favorably Pluto. Enough was enough. 

 

"What now? You shoot me, I shoot him. I shoot him, you shoot me. We're at a standoff." He said casually, as if they were discussing something over tea. She glanced toward Hades, whose face she still couldn't quite see. But she could see the slight shake of his muscles, the anger and ire building - he wouldn't stand it much longer, being pinned. Being bested. That much Persephone knew. She scowled.

 

"Always gotta make things complicated, don't you?" Persephone retorted, lips twisted into a hateful expression. "You've lost."

 

"Is that what you think?"

 

Like she suspected, Hades suddenly  _ snapped _ . She was prepared as he lurched up and his head connected with Pluto's. Pluto stumbled back to clutch his nose, while Hades shifted to the side. Pluto hissed furiously, spewing curses not entirely in English, before his pistol leveled at Persephone next. Her weapon had not wavered, but her gaze followed Hades as he moved to the wall nearby with a slightly dazed look from the headbutt. There was a slight sense of relief that came with it, but only a fraction. Now she had a weapon aimed at her face by an unhinged lunatic. 

 

"Wanna see who shoots faster?" He  _ laughed _ , much to her chagrin, his voice nasally from the blood leaking from his nose. Satisfying, but not nearly satisfying enough. Her fingers flexed against the trigger again, wondering how long it would take to duck if she fired. If he wouldn't fire first. Not to mention the pair behind her were in the line of fire as well. 

 

And then, without warning, his aim shifted and he fired - straight at Hades. Time stuttered as her breath caught in her throat - she heard it hit from even her distance, the grunt Hades gave when it connected with flesh and fabric. 

 

“No!” Someone screamed, and it took Persephone a moment to realise it had been her own terrifying screech, as if to deny what she’d just witnessed. As if she’d been physically struck. Hades slumped against the wall, chest heaving, and Persephone saw nothing but red. In blood, and in fury. 

 

She pulled the trigger, and landed a shot squarely in Pluto's thigh when he moved just enough from behind the desk. He yelled in fury and pain, clutching his thigh as his leg threatened to buckle from beneath him. Immediately Eurydice was at Hades' side and Persephone followed, kicking Pluto's dropped gun well out of the way as he writhed in twisted pain. 

 

It was Orpheus who plucked it up, uncertain and hesitant and holding it out in front of him like it was a bomb or flesh eating monster. But it was aimed at Pluto, and that was enough to keep the other man from moving other than to try and stem the bleeding from his own leg.

 

"Hades." Persephone whispered, falling to his side. He'd slid down the wall, clutching at his bleeding shoulder with a twisted expression of agony on his face. Her fingers came up to cover his own and he hissed when she applied pressure. " _ Hades _ ."

 

"I'm fine." He murmured, but he'd gone a shade paler than his hair. Her heart lurched. She refused to accept anything other than his survival. The blood pouring from his shoulder looked like far too much and Persephone felt her eyes burn. The hand not attached to an injured shoulder covered hers, slicking her fingers with blood. Too much of it. Her stomach twisted. Hades squeezed her hand.

 

"You're shot you stupid man. You're not fine." She spoke quickly, trying to quell the panic in her chest. "We're gonna get you to a doc, to someone. Apollo. We need to get you to Apollo." Her gaze turned to Eurydice, swallowing thickly. "Can you get him outside? Call the police. Ask for Apollo."

 

"What about you?"

 

Persephone glanced behind her. She'd never leave Hades side, if it wasn't for the bastard behind the desk.

 

"I need to take care of something. Just - promise me you'll see him safe."

 

"I promise."

 

She turned to Hades. 

 

"And you. Promise me you'll live.  _ Wait for me _ ."

 

Hades gave a breathless, almost choked chuckle that made her heart leap into the back of her throat. 

 

"I will."

 

She pressed a kiss to his brow, reluctantly letting Eurydice hook an arm beneath his good shoulder to haul him up. 

 

"I love you." She murmured, helping steady him on his feet. Hades offered the faintest glimmer of a smile. 

 

"I love you. Always. Never forget that.”

 

“I won’t. Cause you’re gonna be there to tell me.”

 

She wanted to go with him. To ensure his survival, but she didn't trust anyone else to deal with Pluto. As Eurydice began to haul her boss from the room, Persephone leveled her weapon back at Pluto who had gone pale as well, out of breath as he tried to remain on his feet. Orpheus looked relieved almost immediately to drop the gun and aid Eurydice. 

 

She waited until the trio was gone, her heart in her throat and an uncomfortable worry in her chest. 

 

Crossing to the bar, she uncapped a bottle of whiskey and took a swig, certain it was unpoisoned this time. It burned. Liquid courage. She'd need it, in addition to the adrenaline running through her veins. She kept her weapon trained on Pluto during all of this, turning back to him with a furious look.

 

"You'll take nothing else from me." She warned, crossing toward him. He struggled to step back, but his leg was bleeding heavily - she'd hit an artery.  _ Good _ .

 

"You don't have the courage to kill me."

 

"You keep saying that like it's going to defend you. But it won't." She took another drink, then dumped the remaining liquor in the bottle over him. He screeched in protest, likely from the rivulets of it that ran into his open wound. She tossed the bottle toward the rest of the shattered glass from the window. With a bitter grin, she leaned forward and pressed the barrel of the gun against his wound. He howled. She smiled. It would be a delight to terrorize him, to demean him. Her thoughts were with Hades, however, and his survival - there was no time to dally now. Hades needed her, and she’d not relax until she saw him alive and patched up.

 

She returned to the bar cart. Grabbed another. Bourbon. She turned the bottle upside down and trailed another river of it across the floor. Shattered it against the wall. She grabbed vodka, dumped it across the bookshelves. Gin - across the desk. 

 

Persephone continued until there were no bottles left, listening to Pluto's ragged breathing. He'd sank into the desk chair, fingers stained with his own blood much like her own were stained with Hades'. Her anger felt white hot, mixing with the stinging alcohol in her veins until she thought she would burn up from the inside out. 

 

"You thought to assault me. You drugged me. You kidnapped me. Tried to kill the man I love. Tried to hurt the people I care about. And I've had just about enough." She continued slowly, ignoring the intoxicating smell of the alcohol floating in the room. A veritable duke's mixture that was appalling to smell. But she endured. There were worse things. 

 

"You could have joined me." He said through clenched teeth. Persephone narrowed her eyes, pointed her gun at his other leg, and fired. He howled again at the bullet that ripped through somewhere near his knee. 

 

“Just in case you decide to try and walk.” She hummed. “Are you sorry yet?”

 

“Only sorry you weren’t on my side.” He said through clenched teeth.

 

"I'd rather be dead. Fortunately, you will be shortly."

 

The good thing about bootlegged liquor, she had long since learned, was the quantity of alcohol left in it. How heavy it was, the proof of it nearly pure in some instances. Bathtub gin was the worst of all, but all the liquors anymore had almost dangerous levels - not that it mattered once you drank enough of it. No one gave a damn when they were three sheets to the wind off one glass. 

 

She crossed to his desk drawers, rifling through until she found what she was looking for. A small book of matches with a few used, next to a cigar case. She hummed in delight at the find.

 

"I wonder if you'll bleed out first, or if the smoke inhalation will get you? Maybe the fire. I admit I don't know much about the laws of it, but I know it's going to be real rough. For you." 

 

The dog, who had remained, growled near her feet. She reached down with non-gun hand to pet it affectionately behind the ears. Stepping toward the door, she tucked the firearm into her pocket for a moment. Long enough to pull one of the matches free.

 

"You're insane."

 

"No. Just vindictive as hell."

 

She struck the match, tossing it onto the desk. The papers lit immediately, flaring to life with white hot flames. She struck another match, threw it onto a nearby shelf. Another to the floor. The alcohol had soaked enough into the wood, the vapors lingering in the air to continue to fuel the flames as they quickly grew. Persephone continued backing toward the door. The dog wove between her legs, protective, watching.

 

"I hope you choke. I hope you suffer. And I hope your death is terrible and slow and incredibly painful.”

 

Persephone did not smile, merely shut the door behind her. 


	13. lover's desire

 

Hades had been shot before, once, in a small incident before the club had existed and he'd been nothing more than a tag along to his brothers, despite him being eldest. It had been clean through his arm, though he'd been so dulled by alcohol at that point he hadn't felt any of it. Presently, however, proved to be a different story. 

 

"Stop moving."

 

"Well stop acting like you're digging for gold in my damn shoulder." Hades let out between gritted teeth, doing everything in his power not to completely pass out from the sheer agony of Apollo's torture of trying to dig the bullet out. He took another swig of the bottle Apollo had handed him, though the burn did little to ease the ache. Apollo grabbed it from him and dumped the alcohol on the wound, and Hades nearly roared at the white hot pain that shot through it. Apollo thrust the bottle back into his hands and he took a longer swig, tempted just to tell him to leave the fucking bullet in for all the good ot was doing. 

 

Apollo set down the forceps he had been using out of the little medical kit, and grabbed another set of bandages to soak up the blood that continued to pour. He'd lost a bit already, his head sick with dizziness the more it bled and the more he drank. The living room of Apollo's pristine apartment was certainly no operating theatre, but doctors meant questions he wasn't willing to answer. 

 

"I can't get to the bullet. You'll have to live with it."

 

"Questionable at the moment." He mumbled, flinching when he felt Apollo press hard against the wound to again block the blood. It was hard to concentrate on anything in particular, even Persephone. He felt damned useless in leaving her there and yes, he knew her string and capable - but Pluto was a dirty man. The twisting in his gut wasn't just from the wound, but for fear and worry brought on by her continued absence. Eurydice and the boy had gone after her when Apollo had dragged him into the apartment, and Thanatos had fucked off to gods knew where. 

 

"You might want to save some of that gin for me to sterilize a needle. I gotta close it up." Apollo remarked as Hades took another swig. He grumpily thrust the bottle back at the other, glancing again toward the door as if it might make her somehow appear.

 

"You're probably gonna have pain for a while. It did some damage to the muscle - you might not regain full use of it." Apollo continued, oblivious to Hades lack of giving-a-single-fuck. He grunted in response, watching the younger man straighten and pad into the kitchen to rinse his tools and prep for sewing him up. Apollo was a taller man, athletically built with sandy hair and bright eyes. He was still in his police uniform - it was handy to have a man on the inside. While Apollo primarily reported to Zeus, Hades had gotten use out of him too. Not always medically, either. Apollo cross back to the sofa long enough to hand him a spoonful of some liquid he didn't ask about, just took it and washed it back with another swig of gin.

 

Apollo was the sort of young man Persephone deserved. Not some old, scarred up man like him. She had offered though, and Hades was the selfish sort of man to keep her. 

 

As Apollo sat again with sterilized tools across from him, the door opened with a flurry of activity behind it. Eurydice was through first, followed by a dog he didn't recall her having before, and then Orpheus holding up a shaking Persephone. Immediately her gaze found his and she half collapsed on the sofa on his other side. His good arm reached for her and he gave what probably looked like a bit of a delirious smile. Her eyes were shiny and bright, on the cusp of tears and he couldn't fathom why.

 

"I'm alright." He murmured as Apollo worked. He winced - while the alcohol and whatever drug he'd been given had mostly numbed things, it was an uncomfortable feeling at best. 

 

"You've bled so much." She whispered, reaching up to touch his face then pausing when she realised her hands were still stained with blood. Panic settled in. 

 

"I'm fine. Its yours." She said before he could ask, and pressed her face into his good shoulder with a small quiver. He leaned his head against hers, frowning when he noticed her usual floral scent was replaced with the smell of blood and smoke. 

 

"It's alright, lover." He tried to sooth, voice muffled by her hair. How soft it was. He could close his eyes and sleep right then and there. 

 

"Just rest. Just heal. Just stay with me." She drew back to look at him and blood be damned, cupped his face in her hands. His beautiful flower, stained and marred - she looked stunning. Wild. He lifted a hand to brush away a stray tear that had escaped. 

 

"Ain't goin' nowhere. Just - just real tired."

 

"That's the drugs and the blood loss." Apollo said. "He'll live, Sephie."

 

Hades wasn’t sure when he’d lost consciousness, but he did not dream. Voices faded in and out that he was certain truly existed and weren’t figments, but he couldn’t quite catch what they were saying or who they belonged to. Maybe his name, once or twice. Then his head would start swimming again and the blackness would claim him. 

 

Pain eventually woke him, a sharp and throbbing pain that reached through the void of his mind to drag him to consciousness. It radiated from his shoulder outward, furious and unrelenting until his eyelids snapped open to an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room. Dimly lit, he had to blink a few times to bring his gaze into focus instead of a blur of shapes and colors. Definitely unfamiliar - though that was a secondary thought to the pain that had forced him awake. He lifted a hand to touch the aching shoulder and flinched. When his fingers touched bandages he recalled the events leading up to the injury, but had lost track somewhere afterward as to how he’d ended up on the sofa in a strange room. 

 

Shot. He’d been shot. By Pluto.

 

And -  _ Persephone _ .

 

He tried to sit up, and found the action was nearly agonizingly painful on his shoulder. Breathing harshly through his nose and gritting it teeth until they felt like they might snap, he tried again. Curling his injured arm to his chest he used the other to push himself into a sitting position - the room was even more unfamiliar. A parlor of an apartment that looked neatly arranged. Large windows would have offered massive amounts of natural sunlight were it not sometime in the middle of the night and the curtains drawn. No. He knew this apartment. Apollo. Apollo had patched him up. And drugged him. 

 

Still fighting the haze of his own mind, Hades moved to swing his feet to the ground and stopped only inches from hitting the soft lump camped out on the floor. 

 

_ Persephone _ . 

 

She was curled beneath a blanket on the floor next to the sofa, asleep and using her arm as a pillow. Even in the dim lighting he could see the shadows on her face as if this was the first time she’d slept in days. He slowly eased back against the cushions of the sofa so he could reach her with his good arm, brushing fingers against her cheek. He didn’t want to wake her, but at the same time to have her so close with the knowledge that she was  _ safe _ and  _ unharmed _ . 

 

Predictably, she stirred at the featherlight touch and guilt laced his gut when her eyelids fluttered and opened. Confusion furrowed her brows and he could watch the dawning realization on her face when she looked up and saw him awake. Her hand covered his against her face as she sat up - she looked a mess, with wild curls in every direction and clothes that looked a size too large. Hades thought she looked beautiful, except the deep set worry clear in her eyes. 

 

“Hades.” She whispered, voice half hoarse, but the relief was there in her tone. She rested her head against the edge of the sofa, a hand splayed over his chest (over his heart, more specifically). 

 

“I’m fine.” He rumbled before she could ask, despite the throbbing pain in his shoulder that made it difficult to focus. 

 

“I thought I’d lost you.” She sat up a bit more, until her face hovered over his. 

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, Seph.” He murmured and covered the fingers on his chest with the hand of his good arm. 

 

“You lost a lot of blood.” Persephone continued, as if he hadn’t spoken. “There was so much - I nearly  _ lost  _ you.” And he could see it then, the shining of her eyes. As they had been before, he recalled. Nothing to do with her exhaustion. She was damned near tears, a far cry from the brave and noble woman he’d seen back in Pluto’s office.

 

“I said I’d wait for you.” Hades said after a moment. “Meant it.”

 

She gave a watery smile, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of his knuckles in a tender gesture. She seemed content in the silence, holding his hand with her head resting near his side against the sofa cushion. It was clear she was still fighting off traces of pure exhaustion, and vaguely Hades wondered how long he’d been out. 

 

“He’s dead.” Persephone spoke into the silence, and for a moment it almost looked like  _ shame _ on her face. “I killed him.”

 

Ah.  _ Ah _ .

 

“Seph --.”

 

“I shot him, when he shot you. Shot him in the thigh. And the knee.” She pressed on, as if he hadn’t spoken. Her gaze was on a distant spot on the wall, not on him, and Hades was quiet so as to let her continue. “I set his office on fire. The building is ash. They found what was left of him. I - he shot you and I just . . . I  _ lost _ it. Apollo thinks I blacked out but I remember every second of it. I remember his screams as I was going down the stairs.”

 

Hades ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to snag on the tangled strands. Fingers curling around her cheek and down to her jaw, he tilted her head just so, forcing her to meet his gaze.

 

“You did what you had to do. A man like that does not deserve your pity.” He murmured. “And you should not be shamed for putting an end to someone like him.”

 

She gave a vague half shake, half nod of her head. He remembered, hazily, the first time he’d ended someone’s life and the profound swell of emotions afterward. He could not blame her, only felt disappointed she’d faced those emotions alone for the time he’d been out. Her confession answered only some of his questions still, but he wouldn’t press. 

 

“I’m sorry, you’re probably in pain.” She spoke suddenly, again. That he couldn’t protest, and watched as she leaned over to the coffee table to snag a small bottle and a spoon. She skimmed the label with squinted eyes in the dim light, twisted the cap off with her teeth, and dumped some sort of liquid onto the spoon with no real measurement. Before he could ask, she was helping him to sit up and shoved the spoon in his mouth. It tasted sweet and bitter all at once, slick against his throat. A sharp warmth settled in the pit of his stomach, spreading outward. Almost immediately the pain in his shoulder dulled - so that was the stuff keeping him unconscious, it seemed. For the most part at least. It had a pleasant haze about it, whatever the drug was, and by the time Persephone had recapped it and set it aside he was fighting not to fall asleep again. 

 

“I'm here." She promised. "We're safe."

 

"Safe." He echoed, laying back against the pillows. Safe was a loose definition in his line of work, but he'd take what he could get. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor."

 

"I wanted to be here in case you needed me." She said in a tone that dared him to challenge her. He did not dare.

 

"Then c'mere."

 

"Hades -"

 

"Hush, and do it."

 

Her eyes narrowed briefly, but she pushed herself up from the floor. It took him a moment to shift into a decent position, but eventually he managed to make room for her on the sofa on the side of his non injured shoulder. She was still careful, easing into the space before his arm curled around her waist and drew her impossibly close, nearly half on top of him. Her weight was warm and welcome and he pressed his face into her hair. 

 

"Rest." He murmured. The drug was dragging him down. Words were hard. "Love you."

 

"I love you, too. But I'll be incredibly upset if you get shot again."

 

"Noted."

 

Hades closed his eyes, and this time he did dream - a beautiful woman, who's laughter made the sunlight dance and a smile as radiant as the stars themselves. 

 

\---

 

Persephone heard the train before she saw it, the high whistle and the rumbling along the tracks. There were a few others on the platform, most familiar faces but they had aged in the time she'd been gone. The sun was high, forcing her to raise a hand and shield her eyes as she watched the great engine roll into the track. Steam billowed out with a loud hiss, and she scanned the windows for any sign of them. The doors opened and the steward stepped out, followed by a small rush of passengers. Some stepped forward to embrace loved ones on the platform, others headed straight into the station for the town beyond. 

 

She spotted Eurydice hopping off the train two cars down, and headed toward her in time for Orpheus to touch down on the platform next, carrying two suitcases that were certainly not his. Hades was last, wearing what she could only imagine was his version of 'casual' - a suit without pinstripes and no jacket, if only because his arm was wrapped in a sling to let his shoulder heal without more damage being done.

 

"You're early. Barely got your letter on time." Persephone remarked to the trio. 

 

"I missed you." Hades rumbled. 

 

"It was barely a week, you know."

 

He looked entirely disgruntled with the journey, and Persephone leaned up to kiss his cheek softly in amendment. 

 

"The trip wasn't too bad, I hope?" She looped her arm through his good one, and turned to Eurydice and Orpheus. They wore matching smiles. 

 

"It was actually pretty nice! I'd never been on a train before." Orpheus mused. 

 

"I ain't been on one so fancy." Eurydice chimed. "Enjoying the quiet without this sore spot?"

 

Persephone laughed, but didn't answer. 

 

It had taken some convincing, but Persephone had brought up Hades' promise to her and there had been no more objections. He needed time to recover before launching himself back into work - Thanatos and Hecate had promised to keep things in order for a few weeks, and with Olympus opening back up that weekend, Eurydice and Orpheus were both set to debut their skills on stage in Persephone's place until she returned to the city. 

 

Persephone had come out a week prior to clean things up around her momma's old house. Things were as she left them, though she suspected her neighbor Hestia had been seeing to the place in her lengthy absence, as there had been far less repairs to manage and not so much dust. The garden had been in an absolute state, but in her week she'd managed to clear up most of the weeds and get things in working order again. 

 

She'd forgotten how much she loved the country compared to the concrete and steel of the city. The fresh air, the freedom of it. She happily led their group through the center of the town she'd grown up in, pointing out various little buildings and places for future exploration. As if she'd let Hades coop himself up in the house, even if she had to drag him by his good arm. 

 

Her momma's house - now hers - was situated at the edge of town. A vibrantly painted cottage that looked smaller than it was, with twisting vines of ivy on two of the outer walls that Persephone had remembered even from her childhood. There was a porch in the front, large windows for as much natural light as possible, and a wrought iron gate to the side that led to the back garden. 

 

"I made up the guest room for both of you." She explained as she led them up the path, glancing back at Orpheus and Eurydice - they weren't staying as long as Hades, but had accepted her offer of a night or two before returning to the city. "Figured you'd bunk together."

 

She saw them exchange looks, and smiled as she unlocked the front door.

 

A dark blur of fur immediately bowled into her legs. 

 

"Cerberus, easy! Remember your manners." She laughed. The dog she had rescued had become attached at her hip, and she'd simply adopted him into her life. Even Hades seemed agreeable to him, and reached down with his good arm to scratch the newly named dog behind the ear.

 

Inside the house was far better than what it had been when she arrived, with spacious room and natural light and plants in every corner. Stairs led up to the second floor, while the entry led into a living area and then a brightly painted kitchen with handpainted flowers swirled on the wall in her momma's hand - and a few smaller ones in her own hand closer to the bottom, near the back door that led onto the back porch and into the garden. She had vowed not to let so much time pass between visits to this house next time.

 

"Right, if you two want to take those cases upstairs, yours is the first on the left. You can drop Hades' at the first door on the left." Persephone said, breezing into the kitchen. "I'll get glasses of lemonade."

 

"I am capable of carrying my own things." Hades huffed, but his protests were on deaf ears as Eurydice and Orpheus stomped up the stairs. He frowned, then decidedly trailed after Persephone into the kitchen.

 

"How's your shoulder? Apollo said you could still take some of that stuff if you need, and you can go have a lie down." She offered, pulling glasses down from the cabinet. 

 

"I'm recovering, not an invalid." The frown remained. 

 

"And I've got time to make up for. Haven't been able to fuss over you for a week."

 

"Eurydice has been doing it in your absence, I assure you." 

 

She turned to him, brushing a hand against his cheek before leaning into to kiss him softly. A proper greeting for her gruff man. Being injured had put him in a foul mood and Persephone had done everything to try and get him out of it. Easier said than done, in truth. 

 

"If you hate it so much here, lover, we can go back.” She offered quietly. She would be disappointed of course, but his comfort at the moment was just as important to her. Maybe it had been a bad idea. Hades wasn’t a country man, now she’d dragged him all the way here and made him  _ miserable. _ Damn it. 

 

“My place is with you.” Hades pressed his forehead against her own. “Be it in a speakeasy or in the middle of damned nowhere.”

 

Her lips quirked.

 

“We aren’t in the middle of nowhere. Few more miles then yeah, we’re in the middle of fields. But here? Nah.”

 

His hand reached up to gently grab her chin, drawing her lips back to his own. She hummed softly - was she so far gone that even being apart for a week had turned her so needy? Persephone slid an arm around his waist, nestling herself against him as his mouth slanted against her own. Clearly he’d missed her as well, which delighted her. 

 

Someone cleared their throat and Persephone drew away without an inch of embarrassment. Instead she peeked over Hades’ shoulder to Eurydice and Orpheus in the doorway, wearing a grin like a cat who got the canary. 

 

“How’s that lemonade coming?” Eurydice teased. Persephone laughed. 

 

“Ready. Maybe you should take it on out to the garden, hm? We’ll be right out.”

 

Eurydice grinned, and obeyed without a second of hesitation. Orpheus followed, trailing after Eurydice into the back garden. Persephone waited until the screen door had slammed shut behind them before tilting her head back toward Hades.

 

“Where were we?”

 

\---

 

The night sky was far more beautiful than he could have imagined, Hades thought. Listening to the swell of night creatures and their music chirping all around. The garden Persephone so carefully tended was filled with them, nestled in blooms and leaves of all variety that put her balcony garden back in the city to shame. The stars, though - they were vibrant and scattered like precious gems embedded into the earth. Minerals untouchable, only to see.

 

Orpheus and Eurydice were stretched out a few feet away on a blanket, talking quietly. Persephone had lay down on their own blanket, her gaze on the stars above and with some difficulty, Hades had managed the same. The poet and songbird were leaving tomorrow morning, and it would leave he and Persephone alone for several weeks. If they all passed in this relative quiet bliss, he would not object.

 

Maybe he was more of a country man than he cared to admit. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Persephone’s voice roused him quietly and when he tilted his head away from the stars, he found her studying him. None of the stars above could hold a candle to her. 

 

“Admiring the view.” He hummed, and her fingers tightened in his for a moment. 

 

“Told you it was worth it. Ain’t no city lights to pollute the sky.” She turned back toward the sky. “I remember being little and coming out here to watch the stars. Momma used to let me stay up late. Taught me that if you see a falling star, you’re supposed to make a wish.”

 

“And did you? Make any wishes?”

 

Her lips flickered into a soft smile.

 

“I did.” A pause. “But I can’t tell you. They don’t come true if you tell anyone what you wish for.”

 

“That seems silly.”

 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “But I ain’t gonna meddle with superstition.”

 

“Have you at least had any come true?” He asked, and she hummed.

 

“A few, here or there. I wished on one right before we met, actually - it came true.” She chuckled. “I wished for something adventurous. Little did I know what I was asking for.”

 

“Be careful what you wish for. You could end up meeting a criminal who drags you into a whole situation or three.”

 

Persephone looked back over at him, a wry smile.

 

“Or I could end up meeting the man I’d fall in love with.” Every time she said it,  _ love _ , he could feel his heart warm and that iron exterior of his melt all over again. He’d never tire of it, hearing her say it. Her voice in general. Her smile. The past few weeks had shown him that. The woman at his side was beautiful and brave and the most vibrant flower in the entire garden. He still found it hard to fathom she’d chosen him, old and bitter as hell compared to anyone else. Compared to someone like Apollo or Orpheus. 

 

“Come home with me.” He spoke, barely registering the words coming out of his mouth before he voiced them. Persephone grinned. 

 

“I already did, you know. Now you’re home with me. How the tables have turned, my criminal mastermind.” She rolled to her side, using her elbow to prop herself up above him. 

 

“I know that. But come home with me anyway. As my wife.”

 

His brain to mouth filter had seemed to lose function, and he realised only when he saw her eyes widen and lips part in almost confusion as to what he’d implied. What he’d  _ asked _ .

 

“I’d get on one knee, if you wouldn’t have to help me back up.” He added with a vague attempt at humor. “I don’t have a ring yet, or much to offer beyond that other than a dangerous old man, but -”

 

“Yes.”

 

She’d not given him the chance to finish, kissing him fiercely until he was certain he’d lost ability to function entirely. His good arm came up to draw her close, to bury his fingers into her hair. The warmth in his chest felt as if it had exploded from sheer delight, a strange and unknown feeling Hades found he actually rather liked. He had no desire to be parted from her. To wake up to her in his bed, in his arms, every day for the rest of his life was an offer too tempting. To keep this stunning woman as his, if she’d have him - and clearly she would. 

 

“Right now.” He added when she pulled away, the pair of them breathing hard. Her face was utter delight, joy, and sheer  _ happiness _ . He never wanted that expression to leave, committing it to his permanent memory. 

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me right now. Here.”

 

She laughed. 

 

“Hades, that’s ridiculous. There’s no one who can marry us this late at night.”

 

“You think being ordained isn’t on my impressive list of titles?” He arched a brow.

 

“Is it really?”

 

“No, but we can pretend can’t we? We got two fine witnesses, and we’ll sign the papers when we get the chance.” 

 

She leveled her gaze at him, quiet, as if hardly believing the offer. Then, Persephone laughed. 

 

“Alright, then.”

 

There was nothing official about it, except perhaps Orpheus and Eurydice watching with equal grins as Hades and Persephone exchanged murmured vows on their blanket on the grass. He offered one of his silver rings for her to wear even though it was far too large, and she tied a thick blade of grass around his finger in replacement of his ring. Persephone was nearly giggling when he sealed their promises with a kiss, and Hades couldn’t quite tell if it was from happiness or the ridiculousness of it all. 

 

He didn’t care. His shoulder ached like hell, but the city would be quieter when he returned. When  _ they _ returned. He and his wife.  _ Wife _ . He’d never considered himself much of a husband, but for her he could try.  _ Would _ try. Especially for someone so determined to throw herself in the midst of danger just as much as him. A beautiful woman to share his veritable criminal empire with, as she’d once called it. To watch her perform, knowing she would return to his arms, his bed every night was more than he could dare ask for. Yet he had, and he’d received it.

 

Something broke the quiet silence, and Hades lifted his head to see Orpheus picking a few notes out on his lyre. Notes that were both familiar and not, ones he couldn’t quite place but somehow they sounded  _ right _ . Eurydice had her head against her poet’s shoulder as he began to play some melody that made his very bones  _ ache _ with the urge to take Persephone in his arms.

 

With some difficulty, he stood. Persephone was there at his side to help him up and keep balance -  _ damned shoulder _ . He wrapped his arm around her waist then, pulling her close.

 

Orpheus played, and Hades silently swayed with Persephone in the midst of the garden, letting the notes flow across them in the softness of the evening. Fireflies had begun to peek out from the trees, flashing and casting eerie and delicate glows over everything. It was beautiful, he thought, as Persephone rested her head against his good shoulder. 

 

Orpheus played. Eurydice hummed. 

 

Hades and Persephone danced. 

 

Things were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	14. how long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. we made it. sorry this took ages to post. i wasn't sure where i wanted to go with it at first. but i hope it's alright thank you everyone who has continued to follow me and encourage this fic, and i appreciate every single person who clicked on this to read. thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> i don't plan on leaving this verse - i might post little one shots here or there if there's enough interest. you can always request things from me over on ourladyoftheundcrground.tumblr.com. please come say hello! 
> 
> the song in this chapter is 'completely' by caro emerald.
> 
> for the last time on this fic, i hope you enjoy!

“I recall the days that I was single, used to flirt, fool around and mingle. Then you came along, and suddenly it changed completely. . . .”

Hades sipped his bourbon, watching the beautiful woman saunter across the stage with a twirl of the microphone in her hand. She moved with ease and grace across the stage, drawing every eye in the room to her - even the ones dancing couldn’t help but watch her move like a woman possessed by the muses themselves. She’d worn a dress that was practically sinful with it’s black lace and beading with a shimmer that made her look almost ereatheal in the lighting.

Gods above, his wife was beautiful.

“Darling do you know, the sky performs a show each and every night before I sleep. When I look up at the stars, in the galaxy near or far, I'm always with you baby, wherever you are . . . .”

Around him, Olympus was alive with activity. Dancing, drinking, and loud chatter from every direction. Full of life, the way it should be. In truth, it was as if nothing had happened - business had been rough the first night after their opening but after - everything had fallen into place, it seemed. Persephone had helped, singing her siren song to draw patrons new and old alike to the club. Most nights Hades was a regular as well, perched on his usual stool at the bar with a prime view of the stage and an endless supply of whiskey and bourbon.

He glanced over at Orpheus, who looked simply delighted at being back to work. Hades knew his guitar was somewhere behind the bar; he’d been working on a new song for Eurydice, somewhat secretly - though Hades was certain Eurydice already knew and was just letting the charade continue as long as Orpheus let it. He was brighter than Hades had ever seen, smiles and warmth practically radiating from the boy as he served drinks left and right.

The world had clearly fallen back into rhythm, and Hades felt all the more at ease because of it.

Persephone finished her song with a flourish and a bow to loud applause and cheers. Hermes applauded her as he sauntered onto stage and took control of the microphone. It was routine now, for Persephone to sing before Hermes introduced a new act - Eurydice, in all her shining glory. The little songbird had blossomed under Persephone’s wing. While she still spent her days helping Hades keep track of his businesses, her evenings were spent on stage at Olympus with a vibrant smile and a voice that could tear down walls.

When Hades reached for his glass again he found it refilled. Orpheus caught his gaze briefly with a nod, and Hades returned it. It would be a while before Orpheus could fill it again - when Eurydice was performing, the boy had eyes for nothing or nobody else. Granted, Hades could say the same for himself when Persephone was on stage; it was difficult to pay attention to anything but her stunning beauty and air of allure. It was what had drawn him to her since that very first night he’d watched her from that very seat. How swiftly she'd ingrained herself into his life, a determined rose weaving through the cracks in his wall of armor.

"You look like you're waitin' for someone."

An easy smile ghosted across his face, an arm settling at Persephone's hip as she sidled up to him.

"And you look like you're lookin' for someone." He remarked, greeting her with a soft kiss to her temple. She was impossibly warm, as she always was after performing. The sun itself. She snagged his bourbon out of his hand and took a drink; Hades arched a brow and she only smiled in her usual fashion, sucking a cube of ice between her teeth before biting down with a loud crunch.

"Just that husband of mine." She mused, sliding onto the barstool beside him. Almost always they stayed to watch Eurydice perform while Persephone cooled her heels. She threaded her arm loosely through his and Hades smiled to himself (he had a reputation to maintain, but he was hardly going to deny any display of affection, public or not). One of the other barmen brought Persephone her usual glass of red, and they turned their attention to Eurydice as she took the stage.

He had to admit, songbird had pipes.

She already had a favorable following at the club, patrons flocking to hear her sing as they had for Persephone. Orpheus had played for her once or twice, but the three women who always backed Persephone were playing for her now, soft and crooning. A slower number; Hades liked it well enough. Persephone seemed to almost sway at his side with the beat, wine glass at her lips. On instinct he leaned over to press a kiss to her hair and she hummed, leaning against his side, head on his shoulder.

Thankfully, his shoulder had healed without much incident. There was still pain if he moved it a certain way and sometimes the muscles would go vaguely numb, but there were worse things in life.

Persephone set her glass down, and offered her hand to him. He cocked a brow and she mirrored his expression, as if daring him to deny. He couldn’t - he never did. Setting down his own glass, he rose from the barstool and let her lead him toward the edge of the dancefloor, away from most of the other couples. He slid an arm around her waist, her hand at his shoulder, and they fell into the music Eurydice was singing.

“You’re awful quiet this evenin’.” She remarked, and Hades felt his lips twitch into a smile.

“Just thinking, is all.”

“A dangerous habit, that. Especially with that brain of yours.” She teased. “Anything in particular I should be worried about?”

“Just my wife.”

Persephone snorted indelicately.

“You big softie.”

“How dare you tarnish my reputation. I’ve worked hard for it.” Hades huffed, and she swatted his chest with her free arm while he spun her in a slow turn. “And, as I recall,” he continued when she turned back into him. “You married me for it.”

“Clearly I married you for your vast criminal empire. Your stunning reputation and bristly personality were added bonuses.”

He narrowed his eyes, and Persephone laughed. How easy Persephone had opened to him since everything had happened, how vibrant her persona became when it wasn’t threatened by a lunatic with an ego problem. It had been some weeks since everything, some weeks for them to settle into some semblance of routine and a life together. Since returning to the city, they’d signed appropriate paperwork and officially been married. Persephone had joined him in his estate and already managed to turn the gardens into something far more beautiful than he ever could have attempted, and handed over her apartment to Eurydice and Orpheus because it was closer to the club.

Everything had blurred together, frankly, and Hades felt like he was slowly waking up from a dream. That everything had been one whole nightmare - granted, the scarring at his shoulder proved otherwise. He was still in vague awe that Persephone had agreed to tie herself to him permanently, but she seemed nothing but happy and wore his ring with pride. Bore the title of ‘wife’ with joy.

And damn if she hadn’t already taken over half his operations.

She wasn’t galavanting off into the night in search of trouble at least, but she had started trying to sort through paperwork he hadn’t touched in months, balancing his ledgers with terrifying accuracy, and ensuring the ‘associates’ he kept as employees were happy enough and looked after. It was strange but not unwelcome, how easily she inserted herself into things. Taking on responsibilities he had never asked or considered. When he’d asked, she’d insisted she’d never make a stay-at-home wife and how was she meant to look after him if she wasn’t looking after his work, too?

Another adjustment, but already his men had started referring to her as ‘Lady Persephone’. She seemed pleased at the semi-title.

Their soft swaying was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hermes, who offered a grin.

“I hate to interrupt, but Zeus would like a word. WIth both of you. Upstairs.” He said, leaning on his cane with a flourish. Persephone arched a brow and Hades felt his stomach twist; he couldn’t fathom what his damned brother wanted now. Still, he heeded Hermes’ invitation and offered out his arm to Persephone instead, who looped her own through his.

“Not a moment’s peace.” She murmured and he chuckled quietly as they slipped past other patrons enjoying the evening. It was good to see life back in the place, Hades had noted. Now that he and his brothers had control over the city again, he felt far more relaxed and far more at ease than before. Things would finally settle, maybe. He hardly dared hope - not that he expected to lead a quiet sort of lifestyle, but perhaps at least something between dangerous and quiet that would keep him busy, but still give him plenty of time with his new wife. He wanted to take her away for a long weekend as they’d not honeymooned anywhere - not yet.

“Can’t imagine what he wants.” Hades huffed as they ascended the steps to Zeus’ office.

“I’ll hedge my bets it ain’t nothin’ good.”

“You and me both, lover.”

\- - -

Persephone didn’t bother to knock on the door. Never had in the past. Dragging Hades along with her, she felt a bit better with him at her side. There was something poetic about being full circle, the pair of them striding into Zeus’ office. While her lurking outside of his office during that first conversation between Hades and his brothers did not count as meeting him, she’d chalk it up to something-something full circle.

Zeus’ office was as it always was, the man behind his desk and his brother lounging on a sofa near the window. She wondered vaguely if she needed to leave, but Hermes had said Zeus wanted to speak to both of them. If it was some other bullshit about their marriage, she’d put his head through the window. Her teeth grit together as she managed a smile, grip briefly tightening on Hades’ arm. It wasn’t that she felt unsafe, but she found strength in having him there as well.

“You both look like you’re about to face a firing squad.” Poseidon remarked, drumming his fingers on the back of the sofa. Persephone shot him a disarming look.

“Ain’t decided if that’s what we’re facin’ yet or not.” She replied coolly. “Hermes said bossman wanted to see us. Both of us.”

“Relax, Kore.” Zeus said. “Not a bad thing.”

“Usually when you call me up here it’s bad news.”

“You gonna let me talk, or you wanna continue?”

Persephone cocked a brow, but kept her lips sealed and pressed into a thin line. Whatever Zeus had to say from behind his desk was serious enough, apparently, judging by the way those forehead lines of his were wrinkled and furrowed. Wasn’t a good look on him. Freeing her arm from Hades, she reached forward to snatch the carafe of sherry on his desk, and poured herself a glass.

“Right, on with it.” She said, once she’d stuffed the stopper back in the top. “You’re makin’ us miss Eurydice performin’.”

“I’m promoting you.”

Persephone nearly choked on the swig of liquor in her mouth.

“What?”

“To what?”

She and Hades had nearly spoken at the same time. Zeus’ expression remained neutral as Persephone tried to process what the fuck he was on about. Wasn’t exactly as if a stage performer could get promoted to anything, which was just fine with her. She liked performing. Even if she was taking fewer shifts in favor of working on the business with Hades, though it had been quiet for a while now as well. What in the name of sanity was he talking about?

“Boss.”

On that one she did choke. Hades thumped her on the back to keep her from aspirating the sherry into her lungs. Zeus had the gall to laugh, Poseidon looked amused.

“Are you having a stroke?” She managed, clearing her throat and setting her glass back down. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“I’m talking about Hera riding my ass until I’m sick of it. She’s tired of the commitment to this place, and Poseidon has his affairs to tend to. Figured you’d be happy to run the place, from what Hades has mentioned.”

Persephone leveled her gaze to her husband.

“Did you know about this?”

He raised his hands innocently.

“Not at all.”

“It was my idea.” Zeus interjected and she narrowed her eyes, half expecting some caveat or trick; that was like him. “I’d still own it, fund it - but you’d be in charge, full stop. And Hades, if he wanted, but I figured I’d offer it to you as your own entity and you could decide if you wanted to keep it together or not.”

“But Hades has his work.” Persephone frowned, glancing between Zeus and her husband.

“Which, admitably, has been quiet now that the city is under control again.” Hades said slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. She knew that stance. Meant he wasn’t getting involved in her decision. Leaving it entirely up to her. Her stomach twisted something fierce. Running the entire club was possible for her, but Persephone wasn’t sure she’d be good enough for it. Certainly if she intended to return to the country every six months or so for a long vacation; Hades had promised her that much.

“I appreciate the offer.” She said slowly, and picked her glass back up to take a more cautious sip. “It’s generous of you. But I don’t - I don’t think I’m the one who can do it for you. Not that I don’t want to, but the commitment would require attention I can’t give it right now.” She had just gotten married and intended to explore that adventure, new as it was. She couldn’t deny the offer was tempting. Sorely so. She watched Zeus’ face fall slightly, that smile faltering a bit before he plastered on one as fake as the rings on his fingers.

“Can I offer another suggestion?” Hades spoke suddenly, and they all turned to look at him. Hades tilted his head at Persephone and for a moment confusion riddled her features; wasn’t like she could read minds. “Another person who is more than capable of running it. Might require some tutoring at how the back-end of things work, but they’d manage. Comes with a business partner that you shouldn’t have any objections to.”

Persephone mirrored his tilted head and after a long moment, a smile broadened her face. Ah. She couldn’t agree more, when understanding finally dawned. She and Hades had gotten good at the invisible speak, communicating with expressions and motions without words. Zeus looked between them bewilderedly.

“Care to share?”

After, instead of going back downstairs Persephone pulled Hades toward a set of stairs around the corner that was half hidden in shadows. They led up, and she ignored his huff of vague annoyance at the thought of climbing more stairs than needed; but it would be worth it, she knew. Her hand trailed behind her, clutched in his, warm and comforting. Their wedding bands pressed against each other, cool metal against hot skin.

She pushed open a door at the top of several flights, cool night air enveloping them with a sudden rush. She inhaled deeply, admiring the vast expanse of sky above. There were stars, but not nearly as many as there had been in the country. The light of city prevented a lot of the little pinpoints of light from being properly seen. She stepped toward the edge of the roof and half twisted to face Hades, smiling softly.

“Best view in the house, this.” She murmured, letting his arm encircle her waist, firm and steady. She curled against him, hand splayed across his chest to feel that rapidly beating heart of his. A heart that belonged to her. She smoothed an invisible wrinkle from his shirt, tilting her head up.The lights of the city cast amber glows across the once inky black sky, creating an almost aura. The city could be beautiful, if one only knew how to look at it.

He bent his head to kiss her softly, resting his forehead against her own.

“My best view is you.” He hummed, and she stifled a soft laugh.

“You’re such a big softie. If all the bad guys knew, you’d be finished.” She reached up to trace a line across his jaw. He lifted a hand to cover her own.

“We never finished our dance.”

“So we didn’t.”

His arms wrapped more firmly around her, and she looped her arms around his neck. Though there was no music except the soundscape of the city beyond, they swayed together. Their foreheads remained touching, gentle and brief kisses being stolen every other moment by one or the other. A far cry from hunting down bad guys and setting entire buildings ablaze. Not that she had a preference or anything - but if she could spend the rest of her days like this, she’d never complain again.

“You sure those two can handle it, if they take it?” She asked after another few moments. He hummed vaguely.

“I’m sure they’ll take it. But they’re smart. Resourceful. She can shadow Zeus for a few days, learn how things run. He already knows backside of the bar. We’ll help, when needed. Hermes will too, I think.”

“You gonna be alright losing your assistant?”

“I gained a wife and business partner, so I’ll survive. Somehow.” He smiled. “Eurydice and Orpheus will handle it.”

“You hope. Otherwise you’ll never hear the end of it from your brothers.” She grinned in return.

They continued to sway in slow, easy circles and Persephone let herself fall into it, into him. The world beyond didn’t exist; her world was there, in his arms. Her fingers loosely tugged at his collar and pulled her Hades in for a proper, lingering kiss that made warmth flood her frame and left her breathless at the end.

“Husband.” She murmured against his mouth. He chuckled, a soft rumbling in his chest.

“Wife.” He replied. "How long you gonna stay married to this old man?"

"Long as he'll have me. Til the end of time. Or death. Whatever comes first." She mused.

"Sounds like a long time."

“It is. It will be." She smiled. "Now. Take me home.” Persephone whispered, and he half nodded before dipping in to claim her mouth again.


End file.
